Lo bueno no viene fácil
by MK-Love18
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado alguna vez cuál es la necedad de aferrarse a alguien, tanto que terminas únicamente roto, herido, dolido? El amor. Este sentimiento esporádico que nos da felicidad y nos hace aún más necio delo que ya somos nos hace vivir grandes desastres... pero, si es así puede que finalmente te lleve a lo bueno./AU/SasxSak-NarxHin/
1. Primera Ruptura

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes y cosas/lugares característicos del anime/manga "Naruto" son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las imágenes de la portada les pertenece a sus respectivos autores (a mi me encantaron y por eso las use *-*).**

 **Está historia es de mi autoría (a que suena bonito *-*) **

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lo bueno no viene fácil**

 _¿Se han preguntado alguna vez cuál es la necedad de aferrarse a alguien, tanto que terminas únicamente roto, herido, dolido?_

 _No, no hay respuesta que lo verifique científicamente. Tampoco es algo místico o algo por el estilo._

 _La respuesta es tan simple y, a la vez, compleja que no necesita ser pensada._

 _El amor._

 _Sí, ese sentimiento esporádico que nos da felicidad y una infinidad de sentimientos parecido a éste es el causante de tal necedad._

 _Y el ser humano es necio por naturaleza ¡Vaya que si lo es!_

 _Por esto, la combinación de estos dos promotores inevitablemente te da como resultado en un camino difícil… pero, si lo es, puede que te lleve a lo bueno._

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1: Primera ruptura.**

Las calles habían sido decoradas de acuerdo a la festividad que se realizaba cada vez que un nuevo año venía, a la vez que otro se iba. Los niños corriendo con sus yukatas usaban algunas máscaras graciosas, las cuales tenían aspectos muy extraños. Algodón de azúcar, dangos y otros dulces característicos y no de Osaka variaban en las tiendas. Juegos clásicos del lugar inundaban todo ese trecho.

Ahora, a tan solo minutos de ese acontecimiento, un par de jóvenes dentro de toda esa multitud iban paseando sin rumbo fijo. O, al menos, uno no lo tenía.

-Estoy feliz de que hayas podido venir- la voz de la muchacha sonaba algo avergonzada al seguir ambos con los brazos entrelazados desde que salieron de la casa de él. Ella había ido a buscarle, de último momento, a su casa para ver si existía la posibilidad de que salieran esa noche a pasear… después de todo no era extraño que las parejas lo hagan en esas fechas, porque eso era lo que eran, novios.

No recibió respuesta. En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos sabía bastante de él. Cuáles eran sus gustos y disgustos; lo que le enojaba o le hacía feliz, aunque su cara de feliz no variaba mucho; lo que le preocupaba o le importaba un bledo; era un chico de pocas palabras, a menos que la ocasión lo amerite. Y, en ese momento, estaba preocupado.

-¿Ocurrió algo con tu amiga?- otra de las cosas que sabía era la… _"fascinación"_ o, mejor dicho, el aprecio que le tenía a su amiga. No la conocía muy bien, pero las pocas veces que la vio y habló con ella no le parecía una mala chica. Pero, aunque lo hiciera, no se atrevería a decirle a su novio tal cosa porque sabe que si lo hace inevitablemente pelearían y, seguramente, romperían.

Ya había pasado una vez, pero sólo porque el malentendió un comentario que ella había dicho de su amiga. Había armado tal escándalo y frente de sus padres, tanto que ella, por el orgullo que poseía, se fue de la casa, disculpándose de tan bochornosa escena. Por poco y se acababa todo allí, pero era cuestión de días para que ambos se encontraran y resolvieran todo. El que había dado el paso en la reconciliación fue él. Por ese motivo es el que a ella ya no le importa la actitud que tiene con su amiga, él la buscó a ella para arreglar todo. Significa que la amaba. Se aferraba a eso.

-Tal vez quieras llamarla- animó ella. Sabía que no tenía que pedirle permiso a ella para hacerlo, pero era un hombre después de todo y no quería hacerla sentir mal cuando estaba junto a él- Iré a comprar unas bebidas, mientras tú mejor la llamas- aunque cada cosa que estaba relacionado a _ella_ causaba que se olvidase de todo. ¿Por qué? Porque la am- Ya vuelvo, Sasuke.

Observaba en silencio cómo esa chica de larga cabellera, que poseía un color natural anormal, desaparecía entre la multitud. Le gustaba ese color, pero amaba el azul oscuro.

No esperó mucho para tomar su celular y marcar a la persona en cual pensaba muy preocupado. No le había agradado nada salir de su casa sin haber recibido noticia de ella. Después de todo iba a decirle a su… _pareja_ que estaban esperando un hijo, ¡un hijo! Sí el muy canalla no se hacía responsable jura que lo mataría.

Los pitidos aún sonaban sin dar señales de que la otra persona contestaba. Con cada uno de ellos su desesperación solamente atinaba a aumentar.

 _-Sa… Sasuke-_ escuchó su voz al otro lado de la línea. Su corazón se paró, ella estaba llorando.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- no obtuvo respuesta. Miraba inquieto por todos lados, cómo si al hacerlo lograría dar con ella- Por favor, dime qué pasó- pidió exasperado. Su llanto inundaba la comunicación cada vez que él decía algo.

 _-Él…-_ al parecer trataba de calmarse, ya que escuchaba cómo ella se trababa mientras quería decir la siguiente palabra- _Sasuke, él… me dijo que no me amaba-_ aquello era algo que le hubiera gustado escuchar en otro momento, en otra circunstancia _\- No… no quiere a nuestro bebé-_ y eso fue lo último que pudo pronuncia esa mujer ya que el llanto explotó al escuchar tales cosas de sus propios labios.

…

La chica de larga cabellera caminaba entre la multitud, evitando golpearse entre ellas y que las bebidas se derramaran. Para ser año nuevo no hacía tanto frío como recordaba, pero de todas maneras una bebida caliente no caía mal a nadie.

-Supongo que ya habrá hablado con ella- pensó en voz apenas audible para ella. La cola de caballo la había amarrado hace instante tambaleaba en cada paso que daba. Realmente le gustaba su cabello, pero era agobiante llevarlo siempre suelto. Es decir, no le importaba que su cabello baile con el viento, pero no le gustaba cuando éste le tapaba toda la cara e impedía hacer las cosas. Pero la justificación para que no se lo cortara es que gracias a su pelo conoció a su novio.

Puso de nuevo una sonrisa ya que estaba a nada de llegar a donde había dejado a Sasuke, mas mayor fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo allí. Lo buscó con la mirada por los alrededores y no lo hallaba. El lugar que habían encontrado era más íntimo que las ajetreadas calles con personas. A él no le fascinaba exactamente estar rodeado por una muchedumbre, por eso se habían "instalado" momentáneamente allí.

¿La había ido a buscar? No, lo dudaba. Tal vez, realmente le había ocurrido algo a su amiga. Esa posibilidad era más acertada que la de que él vaya en búsqueda de ella. Pero… ¿se había ido, dejándola a tan solo minutos de que empiece el nuevo año? No, sabe a la perfección que tiene mucho… cariño a su amiga, pero no se iría, dejándola sola a esas horas de la noche. Imposible.

Decidió buscarlo entre la gente, pero no aparecía. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Estaba empezando a sentirse inquieta y no le gustaba para nada eso.

A lo lejos observo a dos personas, una niña y un hombre, que estaban sentados debajo de un árbol, ambos cubiertos por una manta. Recién, en ese instante, se percató de las bebidas, ahora menos caliente, que sostenía en ambas manos. No lo pensó mucho y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Disculpe…- les llamó la atención a ambos, colocándose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de ellos. La niña solo atinó a aferrarse más a su osito que sostenía, mientras que el hombre solo atinó a mirarla- Si gusta, ¿puede aceptar estas bebidas? Acabo de comprarlas hace instantes- extendió una sonrisa al ver que la niña solamente la miraba algo ajustada.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- al parecer ese hombre desconfiaba de su acción. Esos ojos completamente azules lo decían todo.

-Porque me parece un total desperdicio tirarlos apenas acabado de comprar- trato de sonar lo más amable que podía, dando una respuesta era muy lógica- No pretendo ofenderle ni nada por el estilo- quiso dejarle claro que no lo hacía por mera pena, aunque algo tenía.

Dudo bastante, pero al fin acepto ambas bebidas.

-Para la pequeña es chocolatada- le sonrió a la niña, quien tomo el vaso que el hombre le entregaba.

-Gracias- atinó a decir el hombre observándola. Ella solo sonrió mientras se para rectamente. No se movió ni un segundo de su lugar, sólo se quedó observando cómo ese hombre le sonreía a la niña y le susurraba algo que no alcanzo escuchar. Se sorprendió cuando nuevamente ambas miradas se concentraron en ella.

-Muchas gracias señorita- la niña habló. No se esperaba eso, más porque su mente iba y venía con el tema de su novio.

-De nada- le agrado mucho ver la sonrisa de la niña. Iba a despedirse, pero recordó algo que traía en la mochila. No lo pensó dos veces y buscó en ella, bajo la mirada de interrogación de esas personas. Cuando halló lo que buscaba, lo sacó y tendió hacia ellos.

-¿Perdón?- el mayor habló, confundido por ese paquete extendido que tenía ella.

Ella no habló, solo insistió con el paquete en mano para que lo tomasen, cosa que no lo hacían.

-¿Podría hacerme un favor?- pidió, a la vez que nuevamente se ponía de cuclillas- Acepte esto, sé que ustedes lo utilizaran, al contrario que…- no terminó la frase. Se estaba deshaciendo del regalo que era para su novio y ella, ya que para navidad estaba con sus padres.

-Fue suficiente con las bebidas, gracias pero n- no fue capaz de terminar debido a que ella le tendió el regalo a la fuerza. Se levantó de golpe y una lágrima rodo por su ojo derecho, a la vez que se mordía los labios para tranquilizarse.

¿Qué le había pasado? No sabe… o no quiere saber.

-Feliz año nuevo- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse corriendo de allí, dejando confundidos a esas dos personas.

…

 _-"Estas equivocada… no me amas, yo no te amo"-_ repetía esas palabras que le habían destrozado todo su ser. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué malditamente le estaba sucediendo todo eso?

Su cabello largo se movía con el viento que repentinamente se levantó, causando que mechas azuladas empezaran a cubrir su rostro. ¿Por qué?

Ahora… ahora solo le quedaban esos recuerdos de las pláticas que solían tener y su único encuentro por el cual ahora ella estaba a meses de ser madre.

Las lágrimas inundaron nuevamente sus ojos. ¿Por qué la vida le escupió en la cara cuando era más feliz que nunca?

Había arriesgado todo y había perdido. No solo el amor del hombre que pensaba que amaba, sino también el amor de su familia y fue por su misma decisión.

Fue demasiado descuidada a la hora de esconder el test de embarazo, lo había encontrado su hermana menor. Forzadamente le contó todo, incluso quien era el padre de la criatura, pero para su mala suerte su padre las escuchó.

Ahí se desato su ruptura.

Exigía saber quién era el padre del niño, al parecer no había escuchado esa parte, para alivio de ella. Se negaba a decirle su nombre. Sabía perfectamente que su padre les obligaría a casarse. Cualquiera diría que esa era su oportunidad para tenerlo, pero que tan equivocados estaban. Allí si se abría separado de él definitivamente, ya que creería que eso fue obra de ella. Y tenía orgullo, le había quedado algo de ello después de rogarle que dejase de decir esas palabras que dieron fin a su historia. Por esa razón, confiada, ciega y estúpidamente abandonó su casa diciendo que ellos arreglarían las cosas sin la intromisión de su familia.

Y he aquí los resultados.

-¡Hinata!- escuchó la voz de su amigo e instantáneamente se paró para correr hacia él y abrazarle.

-¡Sasuke!- las lágrimas ahora sí tenían un lugar seguro a donde llegar, el hombro de su mejor amigo.

-Tranquila, sh…- le acariciaba la cabeza delicadamente, intentando tranquilizarla. Daba gracias que, a pesar de todo lo malo que le había sucedido, aún tenía a su amigo con ella.

…

Había salido corriendo de ese lugar, pero ¿hacia dónde? No lo sabía, su cerebro actuaba por cuenta propia, en búsqueda del hombre que había desaparecido.

No lo pensó dos veces y empezó a llamarlo a su celular. El aparato sonaba y sonaba, sin dar señales que el dueño lo tomaría para contestar.

 _-El número que trata de-_ colgó inmediatamente al escuchar esa grabación. ¿Había ocurrido algo realmente grave?

Volvió a intentar comunicarse con él pero siempre le saltaba la misma grabación.

-¡Su hermano!- pensó de inmediato. No quería asustar a los padres de él en vano, pero tal vez su hermano sepa dónde está. Tal vez, solo tal vez, había hablado con él por ayuda o cualquier otra cosa.

Espero un par de segundos, antes de que le contestaran.

 _-¡Hey! ¿Cómo la están pasando par de tórtolos?-_ escuchó la voz de su "cuñado", autodenominado por el mismo.

-Itachi… ¿Sasuke no se comunicó contigo?- por lo dicho, sabía que no estaban juntos. Pero eso no evitaba que si haya hablado con él.

 _-¿Qué no estás con él en este momento?-_ no dijo nada ya que el silencio hablaba por sí solo- _¿es que acaso… te dejo sola?-_ tan acertada su pregunta no podía ser.

-Se veía preocupado- excuso el accionar de su novio- puede que le haya pasado a su amiga y haya ido con ella.

 _-Puede ser, pero eso no quita que se haya ido, sin siquiera avisarte-_ su voz sonaba como si le estuviese reprochando el hecho que lo esté "defendiendo".

-Más que eso estoy preocupada que les haya pasado algo grave- no era mala persona como para desearle mal a Hinata.

- _Entiendo. Pero ¿y tú dónde estás?_ _Dime e iré por ti._ _No es seguro que estés solas a estas horas._

-No te preocupes Itachi, voy a estar bien- sonrió ante la actitud del peli-negro. Lo consideraba como un hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. La cuidaba y apreciaba, igual que sus padres, lo cual agradecía inmensamente- Sólo trata de comunicarte con él y si consigues saber algo me avisas ¿sí?

 _-Sakura…-_ escuchó su suspiro- _estaríamos más tranquilos si sabemos dónde estás-_ escuchó la voz de otra mujer en el fondo. La reconoció a la perfección, era la novia de Itachi.

-Tranquilo, sé defenderme- dijo con tanta confianza que le salía de manera natural- pero bueno, los dej- de repente empezó a escuchar los fuegos artificiales a lo lejos de donde estaba minutos antes. Del otro lado de la línea empezaron a gritar y desearse un feliz año nuevo- Feliz año nuevo chicos- deseo Sakura al caer en cuenta que otro año estaba comenzando.

 _-Feliz año nuevo, Saku-_ le escuchó decir. Algo en su voz le hacía entender que no estaba exactamente feliz. Ella tampoco lo estaba.

…

El primero de enero de 2018 fue una fecha inolvidable, pero no exactamente porque termino bien.

La peli-rosa había salido corriendo de su trabajo de medio tiempo para llegar a la casa Uchiha. Había recibido una llamada de Itachi, se encontraba alterado, pero solo alcanzo a decirle que se presente en su hogar cuanto antes.

Lo único que le hizo dormir tranquila fue un mensaje de Sasuke a las 3 de la mañana, diciéndole que estaba bien.

Solo eso, estaba "bien". Quiso llamarlo, claro que sí, pero sabía que no le atendería. De otro modo él la hubiera llamado a ella.

Gracias a que no había mucho tráfico logró llegar a su destino antes de lo esperado. Pagó el taxi sin esperar el vuelto y fue directamente a la gran casa donde residía la familia. No tardaron mucho en abrirle la puerta una empleada, comunicándole que la esperaban en la sala.

Al entrar al lugar se quedó paralizada al ver a la mujer de la casa llorando a mares sobre el hombro de su esposo. Itachi estaba tratando de reconfortarla, igual que su padre, pero cuando ella llegó fue directamente hacia ella a abrazarle.

-Que… Itachi ¿qué pasó?- preguntó mientras venía toda la escena. No respondió al abrazo, no entendía a qué venía todo eso.

Un segundo… faltaba su novio. Faltaba Sasuke.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- apresuró a decir a la vez que deshacía el agarre- ¿Le… l-le pasó algo?- sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas sin darse cuenta. No podía terminar su pregunta, no hacía falta- ¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?!- preguntó alterada. No era su intención perder la postura, ni se imaginó una vez en su vida perderla de tal manera.

-Se fue- la mirada intensa y llena de dolor, arrepentimiento de Itachi causaba que no pensara que sea una broma- Mi hermano se fue del país con Hinata.

La cara de Sakura pasó de estar preocupada a confusa. No entendía bien lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué?- atinó a decir. Las palabras no salían de su boca para buscar respuestas, pero sabía que él las daría.

-Hinata huyó de su casa porque está embarazada de un tipo que no se quiso hacerse cargo del bebé. Ella se peleó con su familia por él, pero terminó estando sola- empezó a explicar Itachi. De reojo, ella observó cómo Mikoto se empezaba a tranquilizar y se levantaba junto a su marido para colocarse junto a su primogénito. No iban a dejar que él enfrente todo sólo, no iban a dejar que dé la cara por los errores de su hermano- Mi hermano fue a buscarla ayer porque le había llamado.

-Lo sé- obtuvo la voz para decir ello. Su garganta se cerraba a la vez que hacía un gran esfuerzo para no llora- Sé que él en todo este tiempo estuvo con ella, pero- se calló abruptamente. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida en no llamarle?

-Él vino hacia nosotros en búsqueda de ayuda. Queríamos dársela, pero ella se negaba en ir con su familia o decir el nombre del sujeto. Ahí fue cuando Sasuke explotó- tragó grueso y quiso seguir, pero tampoco era fácil para él decir todo eso.

-Fue a su habitación e hizo una maleta- siguió Mikoto mientras abrazaba a su hijo- bajó en un segundo para decir que- y ahí fue cuando se quebró.

-No iba a poner en riesgo a Hinata, aunque eso significaba que ambos se vayan lejos de aquí- La cabeza de la familia tomo la palabra para no dar más rodeos. Se sentía traicionado, avergonzado, herido ante la acción tan poco hombre de su hijo- Se fueron ambos de aquí. No pudimos detenerles y cuando los alcanzamos ya habían abordado un avión.

Al terminar de escucharlo, Sakura no miro a nadie de la familia.

¿Realmente se había ido? ¿Realmente había abandonado a su familia… y a ella?

Quería escucharlo ella misma.

Sacó su móvil, con las manos ligeramente temblando y lo llamó sin dudarlo.

No le contestaba… no atendía. ¡Tenía que ser un sueño! No, una pesadilla.

Antes de que colgara escuchó ruido del otro lado de la línea. Una suave respiración era perceptible.

-Sasu…- habló. Intento decir su nombre, llamarlo, pero no pudo.

 _-Lo siento-_ fue lo único e último que escuchó después del sonido que indicaba que la comunicación había terminado.

Su móvil lentamente se deslizaba de su mano, estando a punto de caerse, pero ella lo tomó con fuerza.

-Sakura…- escuchaba que la llamaba la mujer, pero no podía levantar la vista. Los sonidos se hacían cada vez más vagos, más lejanos

-¡Sakura!- sintió cómo la sostenían por los hombros, pero el agarre era casi inexistente.

¿En qué momento ella se encontraba sentada sobre la alfombra blanca que cubría la espaciosa sala? No lo sabía. ¿Se había caído? ¿Se había sentad por su cuenta?

-¡Niña, responde!- esta vez alcanzo a escuchar una voz más gruesa, pero de todos modos parecía ser que le estaban susurrando.

La movían con cuidado para tratar de captar su atención, pero nadie lo lograba. Había entrado en Shock.

Lo único que inundaba su mente era " _déjalo ir"._ Y así lo hizo. Esa lágrima que amenazaba desde hace minutos en salir fue finalmente libre.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola... hola, probando...**

 **Ok, dejo de hacer eso ._.**

 **Bueno, qué decir... yo metiéndome en los fics de Naruto. Raro... pero son cosas de la vida. Bueno, no cosas de la vida sino yo y mis ganas de hacer mucho dramatismo con los personajes de una serie que amo. (?**

 **Antes que nada, yo expreso mi postura con respecto a los ships, por lo cual se podrán imaginar por donde podría desarrollarse la historia.**

 **Estoy felizmente feliz (sí, dos veces feliz) con los ships canon**

 **Dije todo con eso ¿no? xD**

 **Ya termino de hablar u.u**

 **Sin más... me gustaría saber su opinión n.n**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima (No prometo nada de que sea pronto, pronto** **)**

 **n.n/**

* * *

Fecha de inicio: 02/08/2017


	2. Dangerously

**Capítulo 2: Dangerously**

El mar que estaba frente de sus ojos la calmaba, lo había hecho desde su llegada.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, tan impreciso, tan impactante que no hubo tiempo de reflexionar en el momento.

No se sintió para nada bien cuando regresó más en sí y cayó en cuenta que su mejor amigo había abandonado también a su familia y a su novia por ayudarla. Todo por ella.

Intentó persuadirle a que regresara o, en el peor de los casos, que ambos regresaran, aunque ella no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Su madre, su padre, su hermana, su abuelo… los había dejado a todos ellos por el hombre que amaba. ¡Que ingenua fue en todo este tiempo!

No sólo había arruinado su vida y la de Sasuke, sino también de la criatura que estaba creciendo en ella. ¿Qué haría ahora? Trabajaría, lo haría porque el bebé iba a nacer sano y salvo. Cometió ya demasiados errores que lastimaron a otros y a ella misma, pero no lo haría con él. Además no podía dejar que Sasuke haga todo sólo, él tenía que terminar su carrera y cumplir sus sueños. En ese momento se encontraban viviendo en el departamento de un amigo de él, no se la pasaría encerrada mirando por la ventana el mundo exterior, el mar que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

-Despertaste- se sobresaltó en su lugar al escucharlo. Giró la cabeza para verlo.

-No tenía deseos de descansar…- comentó ella mientras volvía a fijar su vista en el mar.

Habían llegado a Oslo, Noruega, hacía ya una semana, aunque su mente estaba convencida que fue más tiempo.

-No es bueno en tu estado- resaltó él con los brazos cruzados. Su aspecto tampoco era de mil maravillas. Su rostro mostraba, al menos para ella, mucho cansancio- Creo que te gustara escuchar esto- volvió a hablar una vez que tomó asiento en la cama de la joven. El cuarto no era tan pequeño, pero por las abundantes cosas que había daba la impresión. Una gran cama con dos mesitas de luz en cada costado y un cofre en frente de la misma, un gran armario instalado ya en la habitación y dos sillones con una pequeña mesita ovalada que se posicionaban en la gran vista que regalaba el ventanal del pequeño balcón- El departamento es nuestro.

-¿Qué?- no ocultó su asombro al verle directamente.

-Suigetsu se mudará con su novia, al parecer lo estaban pensando hacía ya tiempo, por lo que dijo que los muebles no los quería.

-Creo que lo empujamos a hacerlo.

-Me debía un favor- sonrió de medio lado intentando que ella olvidase todo, aunque solo consiguió que le mirara con reproche- Bueno, al menos conseguí una mirada de enojo, vamos progresando- su sonrisa ahora se extendió un poco más, causando que ella negara y sonriera de igual manera.

-Sasuke- interrumpió ese agradable ambiente para hablar- Regresa a Japón.

-No empieces de nuevo Hinata- se levantó de golpe, seguido por ella. Habían tenido esa discusión todos los días- No me iré para dejarte sola y eso lo decidí en el momento que fui a buscar mis cosas ese día.

-Pero tú si puedes regresar con tus padres, con tu hermano y con tu novia.

-No, no puedo- sentenció el serio al escucharla nombrar a ellos.

-¡Y tienes un futuro construido allí!

-Mi futuro va a estar donde yo lo decida y eso es aquí, ayudándote a ti- al escucharle hablar inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- No voy a cambiar de parecer, vas a necesitar ayuda y no te la negaré.

-Pero ¿y tu vida… tus estudios…?- buscaba encontrar escusas válidas para convencerle.

-Entrare a la universidad de aquí, tomará un poco de tiempo, pero nada exagerado.

Hinata negaba con su cabeza ante sus ideas.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Tienes razón, no tengo, pero quiero- se posicionó justo delante de ella y le tomó el rostro para limpiarles las lágrimas y acariciarle suavemente- Y no me vas a convencer de lo contrario, ni hoy ni nunca- al terminar de hablar, le beso en la frente delicadamente para después abrazarla fuertemente.

…

-No puedes dejar la universidad así como así- se escuchó muy enojada a una castaña mientras iba de un lado para otro en esa sala-comedor donde residían- Sakura-

-Ten-ten- le cortó ella mientras se levantaba del sillón y la tomaba de los brazos para que se quedara quieta, mucho movimiento empezaba a inquietarla- Perdí mi trabajo, necesito encontrar otro antes de pensar en seguir con la carrera. El departamento, los servicios, la matricula no se van a pagar por sí solas y tampoco deseo que ni tu o mis padres se encarguen de ello.

La peli-rosa estaba demasiado seria en ese momento, mientras que la castaña solo mostraba enojo ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Tus padres no saben nada, ¿verdad?- ahora estaba en una posición a la defensiva.

-No fui a verlos para llorarles que perdí el trabajo y a…- suspiró a la vez que colocaba sus manos en las caderas y se dio media vuelta para observar la estantería de libros que poseían- No pretendo que se preocupen o que me ayuden económicamente. Solo necesitaba verlos y estar unos días con ellos. Sé que es cuestión de tiempo para que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Voy a empezar a buscar trabajo y a estabilizarme, después retomare los estudios.

Ten-ten únicamente negaba la cabeza en modo de reproche a lo dicho por su amiga y compañera de departamento.

-Está bien, lo acepto- se rindió, sabiendo de ante mano que luchar contra ella es un caso perdido- pero tienes que prometer que retomaras tu carrera. Eres un genio con todo lo que tiene que ver con la medicina y sería una gran decepción que te niegues a seguir tu vocación y sueño.

La peli-rosa sonrió al escuchar a su amiga. Indudablemente ella le hacía sonreír hasta en las situaciones menos estables.

-Lo prometo- le aseguró, aún dudosa en su mente. No tenía cabeza para pensar en los estudios en ese momento… en realidad no tenía cabeza para nada.

-Mejor, porque presiento que si vuelvo a ver a ese idiota va a ocurrir accidentalmente una masacre bien planeada- murmuró por lo bajo, con claro furia por sólo pensar en Sasuke-Verás que, aunque cueste, siempre se encuentra nuevos sueños y caminos- atinó a sacarla de sus pensamientos Ten-ten. Fue más que claro para ella que la mente de Sakura divagaba en ese nuevo sentimiento que experimentaba. Dolor puro. No esperó que Sasuke llegase a gustarle tanto, pero así lo hizo. Lo amó, sin percatarse, peligrosamente.

-Eso espero- susurró, sin intención de que su amiga la escuchase, la cual si lo hizo.

Después de esa emotiva y reflexiva charla, ambas se encontraban en la calle, esperando al taxi de la castaña.

-No me gusta dejarte sola… Estoy más que segura que no comerás como debes- le regañó a la vez que cruzaba los brazos y hacía un mohín.

-¿Recuerdas quién de las dos cocinaba?- preguntó jactándose de que su compañera no le agradaba del todo la cocina. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Cada vez que intentaba algo que requería más de tres ingredientes el lugar terminaba como si un huracán hubiese pasado.

-Amiga mía, no presumas de algo en que solo me superas por poco- se defendió ofendida, aunque la sonrisa de su rostro sólo indicaba sus juegos.

-¿Pero quién cocinaba?- le importaba muy poco que ella también tenía dificultades en esa área, le bastaba con saber lo esencial.

-Contigo es imposible- negando con la cabeza se acercó a la de ojos esmeraldas y le dio un gran y cálido abrazo, ya que su transporte acababa de llegar- Cuídate ¿sí? Llámame si me necesitas que sin dudar estaré aquí, o si quieres hablar/discutir estaré gustosa de hacerlo- ante lo último Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risita- Y comunícate con el perezoso para molestarle por ambas- agregó recordando a su amigo

-Tranquilízate, estaré bien… Y ni lo dudes- le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa para mostrarse más estable. Claro que le afectaba el hecho que su amiga, confidente, compañera, prácticamente hermana se vaya, pero ella tenía prioridad de ir a ver a su padre y eso no le iba a negar ni impedir- Salúdame a tu padre y que por favor te enseñe algo de cocina, por el bien de ambas.

-Será todo un reto, pero los milagros ocurren- ambas se separaron y después de meter la maleta en el baúl, Sakura le cerró la puerta a Ten-ten, para saludarse sin palabras mientras el auto se ponía en marcha.

Ya en la distancia Sakura solo suspiró nuevamente y miró al cielo. Eran tan sólo a las 3 de la tarde y el sol se escondía detrás de las abundantes nubes. El clima estaba muy fresco, más de lo que aparentaba. Nuevamente subió a su departamento en búsqueda de un saco color negro, su cartera y un portafolio donde tenía un par de copias de su currículum vitae. No iba a desperdiciar más su tiempo lamentándose y siento pena por sí misma, era hora de recuperarse. Sólo deseaba que el repentino positivismo que le había agarrado le dure hasta el final del día.

Las horas pasaron y la noche se hizo presente de igual manera que la luz artificial que inundó las calles y al parque, en donde se encontraba en ese momento. Su recorrido había variado entre entrar al redor de diez tiendas de comercio y un par de restaurantes, sin obtener un resultado positivo. Habían quedado en llamar en un par de lugares, pero no llegaban a ser la mitad de los que había recorrido.

-Mañana puede ser un mejor día ¿verdad?- vio esperanzada a una pareja con una pequeña de no más de 5 años, caminando tomados de las manos y sonriendo. Esa escena le hizo sonreír de igual manera, como si fuese contagioso el buen ambiente.

…

Esa misma noche, a punto de entrar al territorio de Osaka, un autobús con pasajeros iba camino hacia el centro de la provincia.

-Hicimos bien en decidir venir cariño- una mujer de alrededor de unos 45 años, rubia pero con ya notorias canas, se dirigía a su esposo, un hombre un poco mayor que ella, con cabello extrañamente rosado-canoso y con un semblante muy amable.

-Mhh… sí, tienes razón- aseguró el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer. Ella llevaba unos pantalones que le había regalado su hija para esa no tan antigua navidad y un saco que tenía ya la mitad de sus años. Por otro lado, él vestía con un pantalón algo formal, con una camisa azul claro que ya tenía sus años, junto a una gran campera, la cual también era regalo de su hija en la pasada navidad- Ten-ten sonó algo extraña, pero nos aseguró que hacíamos bien en ir, por el bien de Sakura.

-Ay, esa niña- la mujer negaba con la cabeza en forma de resignación- ¿a quién habrá salido así de reservada?- se miraron entre ambos y rieron en voz baja, para no molestar al resto de los pasajeros.

-No sé, pero aprovecharemos esta visita para conocer cara a cara a ese noviecito que tiene- claramente no estaba muy satisfecho de haber tardado tanto en poder conocer a ese muchacho personalmente- Solo espero, por su bien, que no tenga nada que ver con el extraño comportamiento de mi pequeña, porque juro que-

-Oh, cariño, ya estas mayorcito para ir amenazando a un joven- le cortó la mujer riéndose en voz baja.

-¡Mebuki!- se quejó, con voz ronca y no tan alta, con su esposa.

-Perdón, pero como compensación te daré todo mi apoyo en ese momento ¿sí? Aunque me agrado el muchacho cuando hablamos.

Su esposo hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos indignado por la aceptación tan fácil de su esposa con ese tipejo… perdón, novio de su hija. Pero esto no significaba que estaba enojado, era imposible estarlo cuando en cuestión de horas verían nuevamente a su preciada hija. Por esta razón, dejando todo en paz, por ahora, acompañó a su esposa con el momento divertido que tenían.

Y el último.

El colectivo estaba a punto de cruzar un puente, pero fue justo ahí cuando todo ocurrió.

Un automóvil fuera de control venía del lado opuesto a él, haciendo maniobras muy peligrosas. Por esta razón el conductor del colectivo maniobró para, antes de subir al puente, desviarse y así evitar chocar contra ese auto que venía a gran velocidad. Se metió en un pequeño camino que bajaba hacia el río que estaba bastante alejado; el lugar era muy rocoso, causando así que el vehículo perdiera estabilidad y se cayera de un costado. Nada servía en ese momento, ni los frenos o el acelerador.

El vehículo rodó por varios metros hasta estar a nada de caerse al gran río.

-Ca-cariño…- el hombre peli-rosado estaba con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de su esposa. No recibía respuesta y eso causó que un frío repentino recorriera todo su cuerpo. Con dificultad, por su cuerpo dolorido, giró su cabeza y abrió sus ojos. Lo que vio fue a su esposa inconsciente, con la sangre bañando su rostro y sin señales de que ella respondería- ¡Ca…cariñ-ño!- su desesperación aumento, tanto que olvido su estado e, impaciente, trataba de hacerla reaccionar.

Sus lágrimas rodaban cada vez que la llamaba, rogando desesperadamente a que despertara, a que le respondiera, a que le dijera una vez más " _cariño"._

No tenía noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no se imaginaba que unas llamas iban en crecimiento rumbo a inundar el lugar; los gritos a su alrededor tampoco le hacían salir de su trance.

Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más cansado, con menos conciencia, pero seguía firme en hacer despertar a su esposa. No se dio cuenta de que lo que respiraba era el humo del incendio que estaba provocando el tanque de combustible… no se dio cuenta del momento en que su cuerpo ya no le respondía, no se dio cuenta que ya esa era la última vez que tendría el recuerdo de su esposa e hija juntas.

…

En el departamento reinaba el silencio. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. El reloj marcaba las 04:31 am.

En la cama yacía dormida la peli-rosa tranquilamente, aunque su ceño fruncía por instantes. Algo en su sueño le hacía inquietarse, ahora con más frecuencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, estudiando el techo blanco a oscuras. No estaba agitada, como si se acabara de despertar por una pesadilla; tampoco poseía una mirada de temor, sino que era más bien cuidadosa.

De repente su móvil comenzó a sonar, indicando que había una llamada entrante.

No daba señales de ir a contestar. El aparato dejó de pronunciar el único sonido que había inundado la habitación. Algunos segundos pasaron hasta que nuevamente la insistencia de aquel objeto produjo que fijara su vista en él y lo tomara para contestar finalmente.

-¿Sí?- su voz sonaba algo extraña. Era demasiada calmada.

- _Nos comunicamos del hospital Osakafu Saiseikai Suita. Buscamos a familiares o conocidos de Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno._

Al escuchar el nombre de sus padres y de que nada menos le llamaban de un hospital le hicieron pensar lo peor. Se sentó automáticamente con el rostro completamente serio y volvió a hablar.

-Soy Sakura Haruno, su hija.

Del otro lado se escuchó un pequeño suspiro antes de que la persona volviera a hablar.

 _-Lamento informarle señorita Haruno, pero ambas personas perdieron la vida en un accidente-_ desde ese momento no escuchó nada más. Su teléfono cayó al suelo.

…

Diez de enero de 2018. El día estaba soleado y raso, no había signos de que alguna aparecería por varias horas.

En ese momento Sakura se encontraba en Konoha, el pequeño pueblo donde sus padres vivían desde hace 10 años, o tal vez más. Pero ahora sólo sus cuerpos descansarían en ese lugar.

El pequeño cementerio del pueblo era un ambiente tranquilo, tal vez todos esos lugares son así, solo que nunca había pisado que no sea ese.

 _Mebuki Haruno._ Junto a esa lápida se encontraba también la de _Kizashi Haruno._

¿Cómo se encontraba en ese lugar? Todo pasó tan rápido, tan inesperado que no posee recuerdos claros desde que despertó esa madrugada y recibió la noticia.

Al parecer se había vestido en velozmente y había pedido un taxi. Después de ello, sólo recuerda haber llegado del hospital con el sol ya brillando con intensidad.

Lo que ocurrió luego sólo aparece en imágenes. Ella en frente de dos camillas, junto dos oficiales de policía y un médico con una enfermera. Ella tomando la mano de sus padres, los cuales, dolorosamente, no reaccionaba. Ella estática sin siquiera derramar una lagrima, pero con la piel completamente pálida.

Hasta ahí llegan sus recuerdos. Todo se vuelve oscuro, pero según lo que escuchó de una enfermera y los oficiales, ella hizo todo lo que se le había pedido.

Por esa razón pudo hacer el traslado de sus padres hasta ese lugar, donde se encontraban bajo tierra. Todo ya había terminado y en ese momento se encontraba sola.

No tenía familia cercana. Su padre era hijo único y los padres de él ya habían fallecido hace un par de años. Por el lado de su madre… ella no era japonesa, provenía de un país de Europa, era lo único que sabía y nada más.

En resumen, no poseía familia. Pero sí vinieron a acompañarla algunos vecinos y compañeros de trabajo de sus padres. Era una comunidad pequeña, pero estaba agradecida que no se hayan olvidado de ellos.

También habían tenido una ceremonia de velo muy distinta de la tradicional del país. Era una creencia Cristiana, no Budista, que poseía su madre, padre, abuelos de su padre… y ella.

-Todo lo que tengo que hacer es tener fe ¿es así mamá?- preguntó en voz casi nula, bajo la tarde que ya estaba cayendo.

…

En Noruega, Hinata estaba expectante al primer ultrasonido que se había realizado desde que se enteró de su embarazo. La paz y felicidad inundaba su ser al ver esa pequeña mancha en el papel. Ese era su peño o pequeña creciendo dentro de ella. Le hubiera encantado compartir ese momento con su madre, hermana, padre, abuelo… con el padre de la criatura.

-¿Otra vez en tu mundo?- Sasuke interrumpió su estado pensativo, entrando en la sala.

-Solo pensaba que dentro de meses tomara forma- dijo ella, sonriendo con ternura a la foto. El peli-negro le imitó, estaba feliz de ver una sonrisa real en ella.

-Estoy seguro que querrá ver la sonrisa de su madre siempre… como la que tienes en este momento.

-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo- admitió ella, queriendo salir adelante por su hijo- Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue a ti?

-El sistema educativo aquí es muy distinto, pero en unos meses seguiré con la carrera- le sonrió tranquilo- Aunque lo que me interesa es saber qué es lo que ronda en tu cabeza al quedarnos aquí. Sé muy bien que no te quedarás quieta.

-Gracias por el alago- intentó bromear ella.

-De nada- su casta, pero característica sonrisa siempre aparecía cuando estaba con ella- Pero de verdad, debes entender que por tu embarazo no puedes hacer esfuerzo físico, así que espero que no pienses en la idea de trabajar.

-¿Pretendes que me quede encerrada toda la vida? No me respondas- no le dio lugar a responder debido a que por su sonrisa afirmaría su pregunta.

-Bien, sé que quedarte encerrada no es una opción para ti… pero puedes, no sé, estudiar algo.

-¿Estudiar?- preguntó confusa.

-Sí… en este país, como en muchos otros, el ser madre muy joven y estudiar no es tan mal visto por la gente como en Japón… Piénsalo, pero claro, tal vez sea después del nacimiento de tu bebé.

Hinata bajó la mirada pensando lo que le había dicho su amigo ¿qué quería o podía hacer ella para ser de ayuda a Sasuke?

-Veo que cocinaste- en algún momento en que ella estuvo distraída, Sasuke se dirigió a la concina y abrió el horno que se mantenía apagado, pero caliente.

-Es una de las pocas cosas que me dejas hacer Sasuke- le reclamó. Al ver cómo el azabache sacaba la bandeja con la improvisada cena que había preparado su mente seguía viajando sobre la idea de estudiar algo.

-Wow… está delicioso- admitió asombrado. Aunque ya sabía las habilidades culinarias de su amiga, siempre exageraba, con justa razón, sobre el resultado final.

-Pondré la mesa- negó con la cabeza a la vez que buscaba la vajilla.

-Te dije que no me esperaras- en ese mismo instante Sasuke dejó de comer para ir tras ella y reclamarle ante su irresponsabilidad de no alimentarse en su estado.

…

Caminaba lentamente en el pavimento lateral de la ruta. Su mano derecha iba pegada al barandal del puente… del mismo en el que había ocurrido todo.

Una cinta de precaución residía todavía por el camino en donde se había desviado el vehículo.

No habían encontrado al dueño del automóvil causante de que todo ese accidente se desatara y que se perdiera absolutamente todas las vidas que viajaban con sus padres.

Se paró en la mitad del puente y recostó su torso para observar, sin distinguir claramente, el río que corría calmadamente.

Por esas altas horas de la noche la cantidad de vehículos que pasaban por allí era casi nula, dando una vista bastante solitaria.

-¿Hay razones para seguir aquí?- Sakura se encontraba con las mismas zapatillas con las que había salido de su casa. Pero la ropa era completamente negra, había dejado algo en las casa de sus padres la última vez que fue- Debieron haberme dicho que querían venir… yo hubiera ido por ustedes- su mirada estaba demasiada concentrada en el río, ignorado completamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor- Soy un terrible hija ¿no es así? Estaban tan preocupados por mí que… que tenían que venir a verme… todo por mí.

Gracias a la estructura del barandal pudo subirse en él y sentarse, con los pies colgando del lado en que estaba el río.

-Debí haberles dicho que me despidieron de mi trabajo… debí haberles dicho que pienso dejar la universidad… debí haberles dicho que no tenían que planear un viaje para conocerlo…- fijó ahora su vista al cielo, en búsqueda de las estrellas, pero no las halló. En cambio, las nubes que habían desaparecido de su vida en ese último día habían vuelto a aparecer- ¿Algo está mal en mí por no haber llorado?- preguntó mientras observaba todo el cielo, buscando a la luna que resplandecía sin ganas, oculta entre las nubes.

-El llorar sólo es un signo de que alguien está mal… no el único que le da credibilidad a ese estado- de la nada y sorprendiéndola completamente, causando que saltara en su sitio, una voz masculina hizo presencia- ¡No te asustes, ni mucho menos hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás!- pidió el sujeto extendiendo los brazos en señal que no planeaba hacer nada, tan solo dialogar.

Sakura miraba a ese sujeto cauteloso y muy atento. Era un joven apuesto, alto, de cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules. Gracias a las luces instaladas por todo ese lugar al menos pudo ver claramente al sujeto.

-Calma, no pretendo hacerte nada malo… tampoco espero que tú lo hagas- sus manos seguían levantadas.

-¿Por qué levantas las manos?- preguntó finalmente Sakura al estudiarlo muy bien, examinando si podía sacar algún arma o algo- Y decir que no harás nada en frente de una mujer en un lugar desolado… perdóname, pero es poco creíble.

-Y una mujer sentada al borde de un puente desolado, donde debajo corre un río… creo que busca que algo pase- rebatió el tomando una postura más relajada. Ese comentario no le gustó para nada a Sakura ¿por qué hacía ese sujeto se detuvo a hablarle a ella?

-Me parece que el que esté aquí no te incumbe. Digo, no eres dueño del puente, así que sigue tu camino- volvió a hablar mirando ahora frente suyo, aunque no había nada en específico de ver por la oscuridad.

-¿Y dejar que una chica se tire debajo de un puente? Me parece que no.

-¿Quién se va a tirar?- le miró rápidamente al escuchar que estaba insinuando la idea de suicidarse.

-Oye… estás allí, en un estado claramente melancólico, en un lugar donde nadie podría verte y a estas horas ¿hace falta que diga más?- el rubio ahora coloco sus manos en su cadera mirándole como si tuviera toda la razón.

-¿Yo?- preguntó todavía sin caber en sí por lo que había escuchado- Óyeme, puede que no esté bien pero-hacia movimientos para mirarlo mejor, pero a los ojos de él se acercaba más al borde.

-¡No te muevas!- le advirtió de nuevo, en un estado alerta, asustándola completamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Sakura se había quedado estática al escuchar su grito, pensando que algo había detrás de ella.

-Solo…- se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, la cual todavía seguía sin moverse- no… te… mue…¡vas!- ante la última silaba la tomo por los hombros y tiro de ella, causando que ambos caer de espalda contra el pavimento de peatones- Soy un héroe, merezco un reconocimiento.

-Eres un idiota- masculló Sakura mientras se estabilizaba de manera agresiva lejos de él. Se sacudió sus ropas y volvió la vista en el rubio- ¿Quién demonios dijo que quería suicidarme?

-Todos dicen eso cuando son vistos…- aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa sin gracia e imitaba la acción de la peli-rosa.

-¿Quién te crees tú para venir de la nada y casi causar que me cayera en el río?- le acusó Sakura en defensiva.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEÉ!?- el rubio, incrédulo y furiosamente gritó al escucharle decir que por su culpa pudo haber caído. ¡Sí ella era quien pensaba lanzarse!- ¡Tú eres la que se quería tirar por sí sola!

-¡¿Quién dijo que YO quería tirarme?!- exclamó furiosa ella mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su cadera en señal de reproche.

-¡Toda tu aura melancólica que grita desesperadamente acabar con…!- no fue capaz de terminar su frase porque si su deducción era correcta no era del todo correcto atacarla con la palabra- Escucha… nada bueno pudo haber pasado si yo no hacía eso- ahora, con más tranquilidad, buscó llegar a una especie de tregua entre ellos- Sea por la razón que sea. Yo estaba pasando por aquí y te vi subir en ese lugar- apunto a donde ella estaba sentada momentos antes- Cualquier otra persona, como yo, pudo haberse detenido y tal vez no tenía las mejores de las intenciones.

Eso era cierto. Es decir ¿a quién se le ocurre estar sentada en ese lugar a esas horas? Podía pasar una persona que en vez de "ayudarla" la hubiera tirado… o, en lo peor de los casos, usarla y después matarla.

Después de razonar un poco lo que dijo ese sujeto comprendió que no tenía malas intenciones, pero no por eso se iba a olvidar el hecho de que la tirara e interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

Una mirada de desconfianza se recargó sobre él, analizándolo nuevamente.

-Soy Menma- dijo el rubio tendiéndole la mano, tratando de trasmitirle confianza.

Ella dudo mucho, pero al final accedió ante el saludo.

-Sakura- se presentó ella estrechando la mano de el de ojos azules- y aunque no debería decir esto, gracias.

-A mí me parece que ese gracias está muy bien utilizado…- sonrió ante la mirada de "silencio" por parte de la peli-rosa. Después de un par de segundos ambos soltaron una pequeña risa- ¿Quieres hablar?- esa pregunta le tomó de sorpresa- por lo que… escuché parece que te sucedieron muchas cosas- la mirada comprensiva y tranquila del joven causó algo extraño en Sakura.

…

-Vamos… vamos… por favor, contesta Sakura- rogaba desesperada Ten-ten mientras marcaba una y otra vez el celular de su amiga- ¡Maldita sea!- cada vez que le enviaba al buzón de voz le ponía más nerviosa y angustiada.

-Intenta calmarte porque así no conseguiremos nada- pidió igualmente de nervioso un chico con la mirada seria y cansada, mientras manejaba en la carretera a oscuras.

-¡No puedo Shikamaru! Maldición, esa chica idiota que apagó el móvil, que no nos dice nada…- suspiró pesadamente a la vez que se mordía los labios para evitar que sus lágrimas, las cuales estaban intactas en sus ojos, no fluyeran.

-Entiendo que estés preocupada… también lo estoy, pero sé que Sakura no va a ser capaz de hacer alguna tontería- este chico el cual parecía tener una gran calma, era amigo de Sakura y Ten-ten.

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana. Hace unos 12 horas se enteraron lo sucedido con los padres de su amiga y no específicamente porque Sakura le había informado, sino que fue gracias a Shikamaru. Su padre trabaja en una estación de policías como detective y, entre otras noticias, le había llegado la lista de los nombres de las personas fallecidas, junto a una nota de pedido de ayuda para tratar de localizar el causante de tal catástrofe. Al leer el apellido Haruno inmediatamente se comunicó con él, y él con Ten-ten.

Ante la espera de que la castaña llegara hasta donde se encontraba él y el viaje habían tardado bastante. Habían intentado comunicarse con ella, pero no atendía las llamadas. ¡Hasta tuvieron que ir con la familia Uchiha! Pero ellos también se llevaron la noticia que Sakura había perdido a sus padres y que en ese momento no aparecía.

-Aunque lleguemos en la zona en donde solían vivir los padres de Sakura o al cementerio no podremos hablar con las personas para poder preguntarles si llegaron a verla. Sólo nos qued- repentinamente el celular de Shikamaru empezó a sonar. Inmediatamente el dueño tomó el móvil y verificó quién era. Al no tener remitente le pareció extraño, pero de igual manera contesto sin pensarlo mucho- ¿Diga?

- _Shika…-_ del otro lado de la línea se escuchó a Sakura en voz baja y modulando la palabra lentamente.

-Sakura- inmediatamente reconoció la voz de su amiga. Ten-ten al escuchar que era su amiga quiso quitarle el móvil al hombre, pero éste se negó en dárselo para ponerlo en altavoz- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿En dónde te encuentras?

-¡SAKURA!- el grito de Ten-ten causó un pequeño escalofrío hasta al conductor- ¡Juro que cuando te vea voy a-

- _Por favor, ¿podrían posponer esta… "charla" y venir por mí?_

-Por favor dinos que nada malo te pasó…- pidió Shikamaru.

 _-No se preocupen, estoy bien-_ claramente no lo estaba, eso lo sabían perfectamente ellos dos, pero a lo que referían si estaba "bien" era que nada malo físicamente le haya ocurrido.

-¿En dónde estás?- preguntó después de recibir su respuesta, notando que su voz sonaba un tanto nerviosa.

 _-E…-_ se escuchó un pequeño suspiro del otro lado de la línea antes de volver a hablar- _Estoy retenida en la estación de policías._

Tanto Shikamaru y Ten-ten abrieron los ojos completamente asombrados. No se esperaban que su amiga en ese momento se encontrara en una estación de policías.

-Y… ¿por qué razón estás ahí?- preguntó cautelosamente Ten-ten, temiendo de la respuesta.

 _-Hubo un pequeño malentendido, pensaron que yo…-_ el silencio se prolongó por un buen tiempo, trayendo impaciencia a los que estaban en el automóvil.

-Pensaron que tú…- insistió Shikamaru para que retomara la palabra la peli-rosa.

- _Que yo quería tirarme de un puente._

* * *

 **Holis... *carita de Stitch cuando hizo algo malo*  
En mi defensa... la época de parciales llegó y yo estoy tipo... quiero dormir T-T**

 **Bueno, en realidad el cap lo tenía hace un par de días, pero había que editarlo en unas partecitas y... je, me tarde (?**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que leen, siguen y comentaron esta historia! la verdad es mi segundo intento con este fandom y... tenía mis dudas, pero ya no gracias a que con los el apoyo de las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto me hizo muy, muy feliz *deja de mentir, inmensamente feliz!***

 **Y bueno, eh aquí otro cap donde... no voy a dar comentarios sobre la historia en sí, porque esto sería una especie de... ¿prólogo?(** **No, bueno... puede que más o menos se asimile XD *Dios, que indecisa soy... -_-*) donde queda otro cap en este contexto y después... las cosas van a cambiar... buajajajaj :3**

 **Lo único que puedo anticipar que no todo va a ser tan sad como ahora... bueno, un poquis, pero vamos! a mezclar todo (?**

 **Julia:** gracias. gracias gracias, gracias por tu comentario porque de verdad como que me decepcione al ver que de nuevo me iba a pasar con el primer fic que hice de nartuo y lo borré, pero ahora estoy inmensamente fleiz que voy a seguir, muchas gracias! y perdón por la tardanza! xD besos! n.n

 **hikaros:** la verdad todo surgió porque vi muchos fics así que dije... a ver, vamos a jugar con los personajes según los intereses de las otras personas y los míos xD (? gracias ces! por siempre estar presente! T-T espero que te encuentras super bien y te envío muchas abrazos! n.n

 **¡Nuevamente, gracias por sus Favs, Follos y Reviews! 3**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima, que espero que sea pronto ya que tengo un pequeño receso de parciales :3**

 **n.n/**

* * *

Actualización: 12/10/2017.


	3. Nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 3: Nuevo comienzo**

Su respiración agitada la acompañó desde que se despertó esa tarde. No fue su intención dormirse, pero así lo hizo. Para su defensa, su móvil se había quedado en la sala y ella dormitaba necesariamente en su habitación.

Mientras corría sin perder tiempo, sólo rogaba llegar antes de que el bar abriese.

-¡Por segundos Haruno!- aliviada y jadeante llegó a su nuevo trabajo desde casi tres meses atrás. Su compañero de trabajo, quien estaba vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negro y una camisa del mismo color, solo que arremangada hasta la mitad y desabotonada en los primero botones, le miraba divertido ante tal aspecto de su reciente compañera- Anda, anda, ve a cambiarte que llegaste a tiempo, tranquila- después de verla casi sin aire se apiadó de ella empujándola suavemente hacia los vestidores que poseían exclusivamente para el personal de ese lugar.

-Gra… Gracias- lo único que alcanzo a decir fue eso para nuevamente emprender una carrera.

Llegó al lugar y dispuso a abrir su casillero con la ropa que era exclusivamente para ese lugar. Unos pantalones negros que se ceñían a sus piernas y una camisa, sólo que era blanca a diferencia de su compañero. Se miró al espejo a la vez que se abotonaba la prenda, exceptuando los primeros botones. Se dispuso a arreglar su cabello, ahora corto hasta los hombros, con un par de invisibles para sólo dejar suelta la parte izquierda libre. Sin más, salió de ese lugar en tan solo tres minutos, tiempo record.

-Vaya, pensé que tardarías más- sonrió el dueño del lugar.

-Perdón por llegar justo sobre la hora, no volverá a ocurrir- esa sonrisa de su jefe lo que menos le trasmitía era tranquilidad. Tragó grueso y se determinó a escuchar las indicaciones que tenía para esa noche. No tardó más de un minuto deseándoles buena suerte para después retirarse a su oficina.

-Relájate novata, ya te lo dije, esa sonrisa que tiene la pone con todos. Parece como si estuviera fingiendo amabilidad, pero es su verdadera forma de ser- aseguró un castaño con unos tatuajes extraños sobre su cara de color rojo.

-Gracias Kiba, pero…

-Sólo te lo vuelo a decir porque sé que se siente ser mirado con esos ojos y sonrisa- el chico llamado Kiba se estremeció con tan solo imaginárselo en ese momento observándolo de esa forma- No cabe duda que es algo… peculiar, por no decir otra cosa, pero un buen sujeto- terminó por decir con una risa.

Sakura, quien estaba haciendo caras extrañas para que su compañero se percate de la presencia del peli-negro de su jefe estaba justo detrás de él, guardó completo silencio.

-Kiba…- otro de sus compañeros de trabajo, sólo que éste más reservado aunque todo un caballero, le llamó la atención a la vez que se posicionaba detrás de la gran barra del lugar para acomodar algunas cosas- Detrás de ti- no se molestó en decir más, eso fue suficiente.

El castaño se giró de inmediato y se puso completamente pálido al encontrarse con esa… esa sonrisa matadora, no en el buen sentido, que tiene su jefe.

-Vaya, gracias por el alago Kiba. Por favor, ve a abrir.

-¡Noooooooo!- gruñó a la vez que iba sin rechistar más para la entrada del lugar.

-Sakura, sígueme- le indicó a la peli-rosada. Ella solamente asintió y empezó a seguirlo con temor.

No podía despedirla así como así ¿verdad? Pero… estaba en período de prueba y además él era el jefe, podía hacer lo que quería. Tragó grueso en pensar qué haría si perdía ese trabajo. Le costó alrededor de medio año hallar que la contrataran en algún lugar de ambiente agradable y paga más que excelente.

Subieron por unas escaleras que conducían a una única, pero amplia, pieza que tenía una vista panorámica de todo el bar a su perfección. Al entrar en la habitación, Sai se sentó tranquilamente en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

Sakura sólo pudo quedarse parada, aún con miedo de con una sola palabra suya ese hermoso trabajo se vaya por la borda.

El peli-negro ni se molestó en levantar la vista del escritorio, ya que se dispuso a revisar algunos papeles.

Con cada segundo que pasaban ahí, en silencio, la curiosidad se incrustaban más en ella. ¿Por qué no la despedía de una buena vez, si es eso lo que quiere hacer?

Se dispuso a mirar esa especie de despacho donde residía Sai un importante porcentaje del tiempo. Una estantería detrás de ella contenía algunos ejemplares de novelas. ¿Cómo lo sabía? De vez en cuando su jefe bajaba con uno de ellos en mano para ver el desenvolvimiento de ellos. Por otro lado, y algo muy notable, era el afecto que tenía a las pinturas artísticas. En todo ese lugar albergaban cuadros que te invitaban a pensar en la naturaleza y su belleza. Era difícil de creer, pero él mismo había pintado cada uno de ellos. Su jefe tenía un gran don o, mejor dicho, lado artístico.

-¡Sai!- de la nada, y sobresaltándola del susto, Kiba entró a la habitación sin golpear- No has dicho quien se quedara en la barra junto a Shino-con los brazos cruzados miraba expectante a su jefe. La verdad, estar detrás de la barra era algo que cualquiera que trabajara allí quería. Justamente por eso hacían un turno rotativo, según el criterio de Sai. ¿Cuál era la razón por que estar de la barra era atractivo para los empleados? La respuesta era sencilla. Las propinas. Sí, las propinas que ganaban eran muy alentadoras, tanto como otra jornada de trabajo si el día era muy bueno.

-Sakura- se limitó a llamarla.

-¿Sí?- preguntó preparándose mentalmente para las posibles indicaciones que le podía mandar.

El peli negro despegó la vista de sus papeles para observar a Kiba, ignorando la mirada de ruego de la peli-rosa para que termine con lo quería decirle a ella.

-La que estará con Shino en la barra será Sakura- la declaración de Sai sorprendió completamente a ambos chicos.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Sakura, sin saber si escuchó muy bien lo que había dicho.

-El bar ya está abierto, no veo por qué deben perder más tiempo aquí…- nuevamente Sai colocó su sonrisa característica y bajó la vista para concentrarse nuevamente con sus papeles.

-A la orden- Kiba, quien sonreía abiertamente colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Sakura para llevársela de allí, ya que ella no lograba comprender muy bien ese cambio de actitud si hace minutos le parecía, al menos a ella, que iba a ser despedida. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del despacho y que no fueran escuchados por Sai, Kiba habló- Felicidades Saku… has conseguido el trabajo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó todavía extrañada mientras seguía los pasos de Kiba para estar en la planta baja.

-Sabes muy bien que a cada uno de nosotros nos costó meses e incluso un año entero poder estar detrás de la barra, pero tú… tú lo lograste en tu período de prueba. Si Sai no tuviera confianza en ti, no te dejaría que prepares las bebidas para sus clientes.

-Eso quiere decir que…- los ojos de Sakura brillaron instantáneamente y una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

-Lo que te dije- le quiñó un ojo y sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica, saltando sin importarle que la estuviese viendo alguien- Pero como es tu primera vez en la barra, te dejo un consejo… deja pasar con una sonrisa los coqueteos de las personas para que al final Sai esté más que satisfecho con que no has tenido problema para manejar a los clientes. Pero eso sí, si llegaba haber un tipo que se quiere pasar de listo… avísanos a cualquiera de nosotros, ya tenemos un protocolo especial para esos clientes- y otra vez con un guiño, le dio más seguridad a Sakura.

…

En otro lugar del mundo, más específicos, en Noruega, en una de las tantas a calles que poseía la cuidad en que se encontraban viviendo, se encontraba una feria demasiado ajetreada y concurrida, tan parecido al mercado donde solía comprar los víveres allá en Japón.

Había salido a comprar algunos víveres para la cena de la noche y los siguientes días.

-¿Desea comprar algo señorita?- la vos de la señora la despabiló de mirar a la nada misma. Estaba parada frente a un negocio donde vendían muchas variedades de especias.

-Perdón, sí, buscaba…- esa era su rutina desde que había llegado a ese país. Estaba agradecida de que hayan parado en un lugar donde el inglés es un idioma muy utilizado por los habitantes, pero eso no quita que le está costando bastante aprender el nuevo idioma local. Sabía algunas palabras básicas, pero cada que necesitaba ayuda debía llamar a Sasuke para que sea su traductor.

¿Qué sería de ella y de su hijo en esos momentos si él no estuviera junto a ellos? No le gustaba, pero se imaginaba una y mil posibilidades de ese "hubiera sido". Le aterraba pensar que un destino muy posible era que hubiera podido perder al niño.

Una vez satisfecha con comprar bastantes víveres para un par de días se dispuso a regresar al departamento. La verdad era que quería llegar cuanto antes a su casa, los pies la estaban matando y sabía perfectamente que si Sasuke no la encontraba allí armaría un escándalo. Está segura que exagera y mucho, pero comprende, en parte, su locura. Está a solo días de dar a luz, según el doctor. No podía estar más feliz. En tan sólo una semana ya tendría a su niño en brazos. Sí, sabían que era un niño que estaba perfectamente estable.

El trayecto fue rápido, para su alivio y subió tranquilamente hasta el tercer piso por las escaleras, ya que no existía más pisos que el último, donde existían dos residencias.

Antes de que pudiera colocar las cosas en el suelo para poder abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió sorpresivamente, asustándola de golpe.

-¡Sasuke!- regañó y exclamó aliviada y algo agitada.

-No vengas con "Sasuke", Hinata- su rostro estaba completamente serio. No le gustaba para nada que saliera sola, sin informarle en dónde estaba- Te he dicho que si tenías que hacer compras, podías esperarme e iríamos juntos. No es adecuado, mucho menos en tu estado de poder tener al niño en cualquier momento- para esa instancia de la reprendida, Sasuke le había arrebatado absolutamente todo de las manos para meterse en la casa, dejándola a ella sólo con un suspiro cansador y una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, siguió a su amigo para acomodar la mercadería.

-Y yo te dije que no estoy enferma, sólo embarazada.

-De un inquieto que puede venir en cualquier momento- recordó mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y se apresuraba de acomodar todo él.

-No exageres- pidió mientras se sentaba en una silla, que él había retirado para que lo hiciera momentos atrás- Me siento bien, solo un poco cansada pero es lo normal. Además, si no hiciera eso, me sentiría aún peor sabiendo que haces absolutamente todo por nosotros. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero entiende que yo también estoy preocupada por ti Sasuke. Trabajas en toda la mañana y en la tarde/noche vas a la universidad. Estas agotado tanto física y mentalmente. No trates de negarlo, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué es lo que tienes.

La verdad era que Sasuke no estaba en la mejor etapa de su vida. Su decisión precipitada de hace casi 8 meses le cambió completamente la vida. ¿Hizo lo correcto? Sí, lo hizo. No tenía dudas de ello, se repetía todas las noches, después de un largo y arduo día, que si no había tomado a Hinata en ese instante y desaparecían de Japón, se lo hubiera lamentado indiscutiblemente. Sólo… sólo que hay veces en las que se encontraba perdido por sus acciones hechas y las que hubiesen podido tomar.

Él, sumidos en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que Hinata lo miraba con el rostro serio. Sabía que su mente no estaba allí en ese momento y no iba a interrumpirle. Necesitaba reflexionar sobre todo lo que pasaron.

Tocaba su abultadísimo vientre con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica. Se supone que el estar esperando un hijo debería ser una de las cosas más maravillosas del mundo y lo era, pero no podía estar plenamente feliz, había muchas razones. Además, ella sólo tenía tan solo 19 años, ¿cómo una muchacha de esa edad podía estar preparada física y mentalmente para ser madre? No lo estaba claramente, pero iba a ser todo lo posible para no fallar en el intento. Y ya que se habla de no preparación para ciertas circunstancias de la vida, sabía también perfectamente que Sasuke no estaba listo para cargar con una madre soltera con su pequeño, pero de todas formas fue él quien le tendió la mano y su ser para ayudarles; tan sólo tenía 21 años, a un mes de los 22.

A esas alturas no podía negar el hecho de que su amigo de infancia tenía sentimientos que van más allá de una simple amistad. Se lo negaba a creer cuando se lo decían las personas a su alrededor ya que su forma de actuar siempre fue demasiado sobreprotectora… celosa. Se sentía horriblemente pensar en esos sentimientos unilaterales y todo lo que él hizo y hace por ella. Lamenta no poder corresponderle, pero en ese momento se encontraba aun llorando en su corazón por el hombre que amó, le entrego todo y perdió. Entre las cosas que perdió fue a su familia, no tenían contacto con ella. Había querido intentar al menos comunicarse con su hermana pequeña, la cual le había comprendido y seguro le habría brindado toda su apoyo, pero no podía arriesgarse a flaquear o que sus padres sean los que atiendan el teléfono en lugar de su hermana.

Con el padre del niño… no había vuelto a saber más de él después del último día del año pasado. Estaba segura que él no la había buscado, ni ella tampoco. No lo quería ver, no quería sentir nuevamente eso que la hizo volverse locamente enamorada.

Sasuke, por otra parte y en consecuencia de sus actos, también perdió de cierto modo a su familia. Él llamó en todo ese tiempo dos veces. Una para decir que estaban bien, pero no volverían. La segunda para pedir que envíen sus cosas a ese lugar, que estaban mejor establecidos. En ambas ocasiones intento preguntar por Sakura, pero no se atrevía. Lo único que consiguió, en la segunda y última vez que llamó fue una advertencia por parte de su hermano mayor. En el momento en que le vea cara a cara, le haría pagar por ser un cobarde y poco hombre frente a todos, pero más especial por Sakura.

¿Tanto cariño la habían tomado su familia a la chica de pelo rosado? Al parecer _todos_ lo habían hecho.

Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, sus decisiones fueron tomadas y realizadas; a esa altura confiaba que no podía ser para mal. Tenía trabajo, uno que no le fascinaba, pero servía para que ellos vivieran el día a día. Estaba año y medio para terminar su carrera de abogacía. Estaba con la mujer que amó desde que la vio florecer, aunque no esperaba algún tipo de acto de interés amoroso de su parte. A pesar que su familia estaba lejos y esté enojado con él de cierto modo, sabe que cuenta con su apoyo. Tenía un amigo de confianza apoyándolo, junto a su novia que inmediatamente ayudo a Hinata con todo para que se sintiera más en casa.

Las cosas irían mejor una vez que el niño nazca, al menos sentirían que todo lo hecho valdría la pena por cada golpe recibido.

…

-¡Por favor…!- su cara de cachorrito triste era su arma mortal para convencer a su novio de que le concediera cada antojo o gusto que tenía y esa no era excepción, sólo que le estaba costando más de lo que creía. Era una chica rubia con un cuerpo admirable por hombres y mujeres, sólo que en estas últimas eran más envidiables, con unos ojos celestes y tez blanca que vestía un vestido rojo junto a un saco largo de color negro.

-Ino, sé que existe otros lugares más capacitados y adecuados para tu desfile, no veo por qué quieres hacerlo aquí- Sai, quien ahora había abandonado su sonrisa falsa y cordialidad "inmutable y escalofriante", según algunas lenguas, ya que estaba algo indeciso ante los ruegos de su novia.

-Es que mi temática de Elegante-Pop-Moderno va perfecto con este lugar. Me inspire en muchas de esas prendas cuando estaba aquí, por eso quiero que esta presentación sea en este lugar…- ahora, la chica llamada Ino tomó el brazo de su pareja y lo pegó más a ella, causando un enrojecimiento de las mejillas por parte de Sai, que el pobre todavía era como un niñato de 13 años que babeaba por la "popular" de la escuela.

-Deja ver si entiendo…- Sakura, quien estaba limpiando una de las últimas mesas después de esa última jornada de trabajo, meditaba divertida. El reloj no marca más de las 6:30 am- Nuestro frío, calculador e inmutable jefe está en este momento… ¿ruborizado?- la verdad era una gran sorpresa saber que es un humano como cualquier otro, al menos frente a su pareja.

-Y eso que no lo has visto aun rogando por los besos de su amada- Kiba dramatizo esa triste historia que vivía muchas veces su queridísimo jefe.

-Gracias, mejor paso- y con una pequeña risilla siguió con su trabajo para por fin, de una buena vez pudiera ir a casa. Pasó alrededor de dos semanas desde que oficialmente es una empleada, sin períodos de prueba. También pasó casi dos semanas desde que entró en más confianza en su lugar de trabajo, más aún con su jefe al cual podía considerar ya como otro de los chicos y bromear.

Una vez que terminaron de dejar el lugar limpió para nuevamente llegar ese día a la tarde/noche, cada uno se dispuso a dirigirse hacia sus hogares.

Al salir del establecimiento, dejando a la feliz pareja de tortolos todavía con una discusión que ya la tenía más que ganada la rubia, Sakura se encontró con su amigo.

-Shika, ¿acabas de salir del trabajo?- preguntó a la vez que se acercaba a él y le saludaba.

-De hecho, tenía que haber salido hace horas, pero es el precio por trabajar en las fuerzas de seguridad-se encogió de hombros a la vez que bostezaba y empezaba a caminar para acercarse a su automóvil que estaba en la cuadra del frente. Sakura le siguió en silencio a la vez que disfrutaba agradablemente el amanecer que le regalaba ese día completamente despejado- Pensé que retomarías la carrera una vez que te establezcas en el trabajo- mencionó después de que entrasen ambos en el vehículo.

La verdad es que la tarde anterior Shikamaru y Ten-Ten habían tenido una charla respecto a su amiga. En los primeros meses del año fueron de suma preocupación para ellos dado a que cada vez ella perdía más peso, incluso llegó a estar una vez internada por anemia leve, pero gracias a que intervinieron rápidamente no fue algo grave. Sabían que después de encontrársela en la estación de policía retenida por intento de suicidio, cosa que fue negada hasta el final por Sakura, iba a poder tener una recaída. Después de esos dos incidentes agradecían a Dios de que no haya pasado nada más agravante. Al contrario, encontró hacer algo que le hacía sentir mejor, tanto que produjo que mejorara su estado de salud física y mental. Ahora, hace un poco más de tres meses había encontrado ese trabajo estaba mejor consigo misma, aunque no había conseguido volver a sus metas anteriores, entre ellas, seguir con la medicina.

-Acabe de obtener el trabajo de manera estable hace días. Además, está por terminar el primer semestre- Sakura, quien miraba hacia la ventana para no mirar a su amigo, pensaba qué comida haría para ella y sus dos nuevos "magnéticos" amigos.

-Justamente, no falta mucho para que comience el segundo semestre- doblando en la esquina que estaba a una cuadra de la casa de Sakura, suspiro para dar por terminada esa charla. Sabe que no la haría entender.

-Todavía tengo que establecerme bien- expresó, no importándole mucho si la escuchaba o no.

-Y lo harás- dijo en respuesta, dejando a saber que le había escuchado. Ella le miró algo sorprendida, no esperaba que la haya escuchado. Le sonrió agradecida, tanto por las palabras y por el hecho que la haya traído- Anda, ve que quiero llegar a casa y dormir- decidió terminar ese ambiente bueno con un poco del típico cariño entre amigos. Le revolvió el cabello para que ella solamente negara con la cabeza y le sacara la lengua.

-Esta bien, ve, no te detengo más perezoso- expresó con fingido enfado al bajarse del automóvil. Una vez afuera y mirando por la ventanilla, dio por finalizado su enojo agradeciéndole con una sonrisa- Gracias por traerme, ve con cuidado.

-Siempre- le sonrió algo perezoso y guiño el ojo para después ponerse en marcha y desaparecer por la otra esquina.

Cruzando los brazos suspiro por cansancio. Miro hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con el canal que dividía la ciudad. Le encantaba ese lugar, podía observar cómo corría el agua tranquilamente, sin apuro, sin contratiempo, sin detenerse a pesar de todos los acontecimientos que pueden ocurrir frente a él.

Tomó su celular para verificar la hora y una ola de cansancio le invadió. Tenía planeado ir a otro lugar antes de entrar a su departamento, pero sería imprudente ir de vista a ese horario.

-Supongo que esperare un poco- y con media sonrisa entró al gran edificio que compartía con su amiga.

Seis horas más tarde y después de un merecido descanso, su inquietante amiga se encargó de despertarla de un gran susto. Se suponía que ella en ese momento tendría que estar en la universidad y no pegándole un susto de tal magnitud.

-¡Ya estoy despierta, ya desperté!- en ese instante, tomo la almohada que hace sólo instantes le servía según su función normal, ahora se convirtió en un misil para causarle daño, casi nulo, a su amiga.

-Eso dijiste hace veinte minutos y henos aquí- la castaña, quien había tomado el objeto sin ningún problema, ahora abría de par en par las cortinas para que las luces de pleno medio día llenaran a la habitación- y antes de que busques otro objeto para usarlo contra mí, recuerda que tú misma me pediste que te despertara sin falta a este horario ¿es qué no piensas ir a verlos?

-¡Cierto!- de un brinco, salió de las comodidades que le brindaba su cama y se fue corriendo al placar para sacar algunas prendas para tomar un baño rápido y preparar para irse.

-¡Que mujer!- se quejó la de ojos chocolatosos al ver el escándalo que armaba su amiga, a la vez que se dirigía a paso lento hacia la puerta- tómatelo con calma, tienes tiempo para asearte y preparar el almuerzo ya que te facilitado algunas cosas, así que tranquilízate, báñate y vas como una persona civilizada hacia la cocina. Que yo también muero de hambre.

-Genial- suspiró tranquila al escucharla y ver que no en el reloj que no era tan tarde como creía- A todo esto ¿por qué estás aquí?- pregunto al tomar sus prendas, una toalla y salir junto a su compañera de piso en ese pequeño pasillo.

-Vivo aquí- dieron unos 5 pasos y ya se encontraban frente al baño, justo donde se detuvo Sakura.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- con la mano en el picaporte, la peli-rosa esperaba la respuesta de su amiga.

-Decidí venir antes e ir a acompañarte a verlos, por lo que basta de charla y apúrate porque, repito, muero de hambre.

Dando por finalizada esa charla, Sakura rio y se metió al cuarto para que después de una media hora saliera vestida, aseada y secando su corto cabello con una pequeña toalla. Después de 40 minutos más, ya ambas se encontraban camino hacia un almacén. Su ubicación se encontraba bastante escondida para tratar de llegar a menos que ya lo hayas hecho una vez.

-Te vez muy animada Sakura- comento la castaña sonriente al ver el estado de animo de su amiga. Para ser sinceras, después de lo vivido en los meses anteriores no pensó que su amiga ahora podría estar irradiando felicidad como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante.

-Estoy normal Ten-ten- objeto la peli-rosa aún con su sonrisa intacta.

- _Creo que vamos a estar totalmente agradecidos a ellos por aparecer en tu vida, Saku-_ pensó Ten-ten mientras negaba con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos- Por cierto, ¿cómo es que encontró él un trabajo justo después de que le hayan echado del anterior?- ante esta pregunta ahora la sonrisa de Sakura se transformó en una mueca de desagrado.

-Tenía que haberse ido hace tiempo, esa señora lo acosaba constantemente. Y para el colmó, el marido de la loca le culpo a él que estaba seduciendo a su mujer ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Gracias a que fue muy astuto logró hacerle ver toda la verdad a ese ciego y para evitar que tomara cualquier tipo de represaría contra ellos por acoso sexual, le consiguió un trabajo en la casa de uno de sus contactos- con la rápida explicación, que no había pedido, Ten-ten asintió con la cabeza.

-Por lo que me contaste, tuvo que aguantar bastante. No tenía otra opción, tiene que cuidar de su hermana- se compadeció la castaña.

-Lo sé. Intente ayudarlo con algo más de llevarle el almuerzo algunos días en la semana, pero se niega en aceptar algo más- se quejó Sakura a la vez que resoplaba no muy feliz.

-Entiende, seguramente piensa que es una molestia para ti y también tú acabas de tener un empleo firme. No quiere que te sobre esfuerces por ellos. Debe ser seguro algo parecido al orgullo de un hombre- trato de animarla. Tal vez no debió haber sacado ese tema.

-¡Pero no lo son!- ambas doblaron a una esquina y al fin había llegado al lugar. Era un almacén abandonado que habían conseguido gracias a que sus dueños se compadecieron de los dos hermanos y quedaron con que les partirían vivir allí si él se encargaba de reparar cualquier artefacto que le pusieran a frente.

-Claro que no, por lo que ahora serás buenas y te enfocaras en ayudar a la pequeña con sus estudios mientras que con el cabeza dura de su hermano, ya veremos cómo podremos ser de más ayuda ¿está bien?- si bien Sakura fue la primera y la que más empeño tiene en ayudar a los hermanos, tanto Ten-ten como Shikamaru tomaron iniciativa para ayudarle de igual forma, ya que ellos, sin saberlo, salvaron a su amiga y la convirtieron nuevamente en una persona sonriente, cosa que en meses anteriores había dejado de serlo.

-¡Sakura!- antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera decir algo, una pequeña de 4 años salió corriendo para abrazar a la peli-rosa, quien felizmente le devolvió el tan tierno afecto.

-¿Pero por qué estás aquí fuera Miina?- preguntó sorprendida Ten-ten a la pequeña peli-roja de grandes y ruborizados cachetes.

-Hermano se encuentra dentro- explico después de alejarse un poco de Sakura para recibir una caricia de parte de la castaña en forma de saludo.

-¿No se supone que tendría que estar en su trabajo?- preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Dijo que no iría más, por eso está buscando uno nuevo- intento explicar la pequeña, recordando las palabras exactas que uso su hermano.

Ambas mujeres mayores intercambiaron miradas de asombro y algo preocupación. Algo grave tuvo que ocurrir para que ya no tenga empleo.

-Espero que todavía no hayas comido, porque como prometí, traje tu almuerzo y… tu postre preferido- para cambiar de tema, Sakura apunto a las viandas colocadas en una bolsa para lograr que la pequeña se le hicieran los ojos estrellitas.

-Mejor vamos a por tu postre pequeña Miina, porque esta vez le quedo mucho más delicioso que otras veces- ahora Ten-ten, cargándola en sus brazos, empezó a hablar con la pequeña de la tan deliciosa comida, dejando a Sakura a unos pasos atrás. Ésta, con la mirada enfocada en el almacén, temía que la razón por la que nuevamente él no tuviera empleo sea por alguna clase de acoso. Tal vez debió haberle dejado la barba para que pasara más desapercibido.

…

Los días pasaron y con ello otro mes, uno donde muchas cosas pasaron y marcaron las vidas de ciertas personas.

-Lo siento mucho Sai, pero la beca es una gran oportunidad para seguir con mi carrera.

-No te preocupes- la sonrisa de "no pasa nada" de Sai estaba intacta, aunque en el fondo sí que pasaba algo. Nada menos que uno de sus empleados lo dejaba así, sin previo aviso. Aunque no podía culparlo, si desaprovechaba esa oportunidad iba a ser un completo idiota- Esperó que te vaya bien.

-¡Muchas gracias por tu compresión y perdón por dejar todo así de repente, pero…!- el arrepentimiento del chico era latente.

-¡Vamos hombre, debes estar feliz porque al fin has podido ascender en tu carrera! Este bar no va desmoronarse porque te vayas, ve con confianza y regresa a visitarnos para tomar una copa como viejos amigos y compañeros de trabajo- Kiba, para alivianar todo ese aire triste por la partida de uno de los que más años estaba trabajando en el lugar, decidió intervenir con una botella- pero antes que nada, ¡brindemos! Que no es justo que seas el único que ya ejerza su profesión.

-Si tú te tardas en recibirte, es tu problema Kiba- para seguir el juego, Shino se metió en la conversación mientras le quitaba la botella de la mano y empezaba servir el líquido.

-¡Que malo que eres con tu amigo, tu hermano!- dramatizo el castaño para hacer reír a todos.

En ese momento, se encontraban en el bar donde trabajaban todos y estaban a punto de retirarse después de su jornada laboral.

-¡Lyon, amigo, vente a visitarnos, no te olvides de nosotros!- otros compañeros de trabajo empezaron a dramatizar su ida para que esa despedida a su compañero sea todo menos triste.

-Me parece que se va el más cuerdo del grupo- susurró Sakura sin tener intención de que la escucharan, pero así lo hicieron.

-¡Oye!- la voz en sintonía de todo el grupo de hombres se hicieron presentes para demostrar su descontento.

-Me incluyo- se disculpó asumiendo parte de la responsabilidad.

Después de un brindis, algunas bromas, sonrisas y risas, el susodicho se marchó y con él varios de los empleados para volver dentro de algunas horas.

Cuando Sakura salía de los vestidores se encontró con su jefe apoyado contra la barra observando las mesas vacías y acomodadas. Parecía que su mente no estaba allí en ese momento.

-A qué se ve raro, más de lo normal ¿verdad?- asustándola por hablar sin haber hecho presencia antes, Kiba se posiciono junto a ella.

-Creo que la ida de Lyon le afecto más de lo que aparenta.

-Por supuesto, era el más cuerdo y normal que todos- nuevamente, una voz sin hacer presencia apareció y asustó a los dos jóvenes. Sakura, al ver que era Shino, sonrió en forma de disculpa divertida por lo que dijo él- Y, además, recuerden que hoy es el desfile de su novia y nos necesitaba a todos aquí.

-Oh…- ahora comprendía, en parte, el estado del peli-negro- ¿Está tan abrumado por el desfile?

-Tiene miedo de que no llegaremos a acomodar todo para la presentación y, además, nosotros debemos servir como meseros frente a la audiencia- aclaró el de anteojos.

-Teme que pueda defraudar a su novia- comprendió, después de reflexionar, Kiba.

-¿Cómo podemos ser de ayuda?- preguntó Sakura, pero no tenían idea qué hacer. Los tres se acercaron a su jefe para despabilarlo. Necesitaba descansar antes de lo que le esperaba.

-Oye, Sai… ¿es que acaso planeas quedarte aquí hasta la noche?- Kiba, al llamarlo, interrumpió los pensamientos del susodicho.

-No es una mala idea para adelantar algo del trabajo y así no- algo que les quedaba claro a los tres era que su jefe no era de los que iba murmurando por ahí en la vida y si lo hacía, algo realmente pasaba dentro de sí.

-No te preocupes, si es necesarios vendremos antes de lo pactado para asegurarnos tener todo listo para cuando empiecen a llegar Ino y todo su personal de trabajo- una de las cosas que pasó en ese mes, es que al ser la única mujer del lugar, Ino consiguió hacerla su informante secreta para saber cómo Sai se comportaba con las mujeres que se le insinuaban y, con ello, ambas entablaron una amistad grata.

Ante lo dicho por Sakura, Sai negó. Entiende que ellos necesitan descansar no sólo para poder llevar a cabo todo ese trabajo, sino porqué más tarde el bar reabriría y el trabajo era de mover las cosas y volver a dejarlas en su lugar. Necesitaban estar bien descansados.

-No, no es necesario.

El lugar se quedó en un silencio de incertidumbre. Entonces, ¿qué podían hacer?

-Por cierto, ¿buscaras a un nuevo empleado?- preguntó Shino de la nada.

-Es claro que sí, aunque no creo que sea tan fácil.

-Un segundo…- a Sakura, después de un par de minutos de pensar sobre la bacante de puesto se le ocurrió una brillante idea- si pudieras conseguir un empleado competente que haría cualquier clase de trabajo y que no te traerá problemas, justo para esta noche ¿lo contratarías?- preguntó con una sonrisa esperanzadora. Era solucionar dos problemas por justamente la existencia del otro.

-Tengo que probarlo, no puedo aceptar a cualquier persona y menos hoy, más que nada- a pesar de la respuesta, era una gran afirmativa, al menos para darle una posibilidad a su amigo.

-Perfecto, vendré aquí dos horas antes de lo acordado con él y lo probaras todo lo que quieras, te prometo que no te fallara- la seguridad y convicción de Sakura convencieron a Sai rápidamente.

-Está bien, acepto ver su desempeño, pero no aseguro nada Sakura.

-¡De acuerdo, muchas gracias!- se inclinó agradecida por la oportunidad.

-Vaya, por tu emoción pareciera que tú hubieras conseguido el trabajo. No me días que es un… pretendiente tuyo que necesita empleo- se burló Kiba para animar más el ambiente.

-Claro que no- la felicidad de Sakura disminuyo un poco ante la insinuación de Kiba, pero no dejó de estarlo.

-Al parecer, el problema fue resuelto, al menos provisoriamente. Será mejor ir a descansar- Shino, ya con ganas de marcharse, empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Shino tiene razón, necesitamos fuerzas para lo de hoy- le apoyó Sai mientras tomaba sus llaves y móvil para seguir los pases del de anteojos.

-¡Sí, señor!- Kiba y Sakura, quienes tenían un humor más animado, siguieron a los dos hombres para salir del local.

Y como tal acordaron, a las 16 horas en punto tanto Sai como Sakura con otro sujeto alto, rubio, de tez levemente morena, se encontraban dentro del local realizando una encuesta básica sobre la persona que iba a reemplazar a Lyon.

-Así que… ¿sólo te llamas Naruto?- preguntó Sai extrañado porque no tuviera un apellido.

Sakura, quien se había quedado al margen durante todas las preguntas, decidió hablar.

-Disculpa Sai, pero la condición de Naruto…- el nombrado la miro y ella también lo hizo. Azul con verde se encontraron- no le permitió tener un apellido como tal- ante la declaración de su empleada, el peli-negro arqueo una ceja en forma de confusión.

-La verdad es que provengo de un orfanato- habló ahora Naruto mientras se acomodaba en su silla y con sus manos hecha un puño del nerviosismo, cosa que desde esa misma tarde estuvo así, prosiguió mirándolo a los ojos- allí nos acogieron a mi como a muchos otros personas; nos enseñaron a leer y escribir, lo básico para cuando sea hora salgamos y enfrentemos las calles; también nos enseñaron a reparar cosas para tener algo más como conocimiento, pero una realidad es que no nos podían registrar a todos como ciudadanos.

Ante lo dicho, Sai, que se encontraba con su cabeza apoyada entre sus manos entrelazadas sobre su mesa, asintió en forma de compresión.

-Bueno, ese es un detalle que puede solucionarse con un trámite posteriormente- explicó Sai después de unos segundos en silencio, analizando todo la información que tenía del rubio.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto estuvieron aliviados de que haya él tomado una posición muy comprensiva.

-De hecho- nuevamente la peli-rosa habló para sólo informar algo- Naruto no lo sabía todavía, pero ya tenía planeado hacer los papeleos de su registración como la de su hermana, ambos al apellido que tengo yo, al menos hasta que sus cosas se estabilicen y después puedan decidir con más calma- ante lo dicho se ganó la mirada de sorpresa de ambos, más de Naruto, por lo que le sonrió algo con culpa por actuar sin informarle- Es obvio que para que tengas un trabajo estable y digno, fuera de acosos sexual por unas viejas que están calientes, necesitarías tu documentación básica.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó Naruto por la información innecesaria que había dicho. No quería dar la impresión que traería problemas al lugar si quería el empleo.

-¿Acoso?- preguntó Sai con media sonrisa divertida, ya que por la forma en que lo dijo Sakura no parecía ser algo extremadamente de gravedad. Por primera vez en todo el día se estaba relajando.

-¡No tienes que dar toda la explicación!- dijo entre dientes por recordar esos actos que lo perturbaron y asquearon, pero por conseguir dinero se enfocaba únicamente en hacer su trabajo, tratando de esquivar a esas locas haciendo un mil maniobras para no cruzárselas.

-Está bien, está bien- con un tonó para relajar el ambiente, Sai se levantó, causando que los otros dos le imitasen- Eso no es tan importante ahora. Te evaluare ahora qué cualidades posees para ser un mesero.

Después de más de media hora practicando con Naruto, Sai se quedó bastante conforme ante el desenvolvimiento de él.

-Es una realidad que esta noche más que nunca necesito a todo el personal, pero de un momento inesperado uno de los empleados tuvo que renunciar- empezó explicando una vez que tomaron los dos asientos justo donde se encontraba Sakura- Y Naruto, no estuviste nada mal a la hora de moverte y atender con cordialidad a Sakura- ya que Sakura estaba allí, decidieron fingir que ella era un prototipo de cliente de los más densos que frecuentaban el lugar- Será una carga más liviana, seguramente, tener un par de manos que sustituyan a Lyon hoy.

-¿Entonces…?- no quería ilusionarse tan rápido el de ojos azules, por lo que pidió una resolución más clara.

-Entonces, pasaras los que todos pasaron. Los tres meses de prueba y si nada cambia mi opinión actual, será mejor ir acelerando tus documentaciones para que pueda registrarte en el sistema como un trabajador de tiempo completo.

Ante lo dicho, tanto Sakura y Naruto se quedaron sin habla. La primera, porque no esperaba tan buena opinión de Naruto por parte de su jefe y el segundo, porque después de haberse quedado hace un mes sin una fuente de ingreso para sostener a su hermana y a él mismo, no esperaba encontrar un empleo de esa condición.

-Gra… ¡Muchas gracias!- inmediatamente se levantó y agradeció una y otra vez a Sai inclinando su cabeza repetidas veces.

-Sólo desenvuélvete como lo has hecho instantes anteriores y no me arrepentiré de contratarte- le dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Cualquiera diría que ese gesto era falso, pero a Naruto le pareció todo lo contrario, la felicidad le hacía ver todo de manera más positiva- Entonces vendrán dentro de una hora, ¿no?- preguntó Sai para dar con terminada el agradecimiento de Naruto.

-De hecho…- Sakura en ese momento sonrió de manera cómplice a la vez que alguien tocaba la puerta del local. Aquello le hizo sonreír más e inmediatamente se fue a abrir, todo eso bajo la mirada de incertidumbre y confusión de ambos hombres.

-Pensé que nunca abrirían- se quejó Kiba al cruzar la puerta junto a Shino a la par y Sakura por detrás.

-No te quejes que no esperaron mucho- les recriminó, más al que habló, Sakura.

-No empiecen tan temprano porque, sino, la noche será larga- el cortó su discusión el de antojos a la vez que dejaba su mochila sobre una mesa y se acercaba a su jefe, saludándolo con un asentimiento de cabeza a éste y a la otra persona que no conocía.

-¿Qué hacen a esta hora aquí?- preguntó el dueño del lugar todavía impactado por su repentina aparición.

-Tienes que amarnos a montones, de verdad- empezó Kiba- Como vimos el estado de crisis existencial que vivías, decidimos venir una hora antes de lo acordado para acomodar todo más tranquilamente. Por cierto, Lee, Deidara y Romeo están en camino, mientras que los demás avisaron que no podían adelantarse, pero llegaran a la hora acordada sin un minuto más.

-Sabemos que dijiste que no era necesario venir más temprano, pero por tu rostro decidimos actuar por nuestra cuenta- aclaró Sakura mientras se acomodaba junto a Naruto- mejor que empecemos a trabajar para evitar correr en el último momento ¿no?- preguntó con un excelente estado de ánimo. Sus dos compañeros asintieron y Sai sólo sentía que el peso que sentía se iba aligerando un poco más.

-Antes de empezar a trabajar, creo que es mejor presentarnos- dijo Shino para ahora pasar la completa atención al desconocido para los recién llegados.

-Mi nombre es Naruto, un gusto en conocerlos- se presentó al sentir todas la miradas sobre él.

-Él empezara a trabajar desde hoy. Cumplirá los meses de prueba y si todo marcha bien, no será necesario realizar la búsqueda para suplantar la bacante de Lyon- expresó Sai. Ese acto le sorprendió bastante a los otros dos hombres, no esperaban que encuentre otra persona tan rápido y menos que la contratara al acto.

-Genial, Naruto, soy Kiba Inuzuka y el de aquí, Shino Aburame. Tengo el presentimiento de que tenemos otro no tan cuerdo entre nosotros que florecerá en cualquier momento ¿no?- preguntó a Sakura, quién solo rio.

Dos horas y media más tarde, todo el lugar se encontraba perfectamente organizado; las sillas estaban posicionadas mirando hacia la pasarela instantánea que habían armado el equipo con el que trabajaba Ino, los modelos ya estaban siendo maquillados, peinados, vestidos para una práctica antes de que sea la hora oficial de la presentación, todos los empleados de Sai estaban vestidos completamente de negro, con su típico pantalón de jean y camisa bien arreglada. En la pequeña cocina, donde realizaban los acompañamientos para las bebidas, era el lugar ocupado por los estilistas, Ino y por donde saldrían para encontrarse con una gran pantalla blanca que era la que servía de fondo del desfile. Pero había algo que no estaba bien y era lo que traía a Ino tremendamente alterada.

-¡Saben perfectamente que pedí especialmente al modelo Mark para mí evento!- desde la oficina de Sai, la rubia "hablaba", por no decir otra cosa, con un representante de la agencia de IdolShinne, el cual se disculpaba una y mil veces por la falta del susodicho, ya que hubo una confusión y la agenda de él ya había sido apartado anteriormente- ¡No, no quiero a otro modelo, lo quiero a él!- esperó lo más paciente posible que podía estar ese momento a la respuesta, pero no fue de su agrado- ¡No me diga que es imposible!

-Ino…- le llamó Sai la atención ya que se estaba desesperando más de lo que le gustase, pero no podía culparla, ese evento es muy importante para ella. No obstante, tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación si Ino no quería meterse en problemas con la agencia, su novia podía llegar a ser una verdadera berrinchuda, por lo que decidió hacer lo más inteligente: quitarle el móvil- Disculpe, ¿pero es verdad que no es posible que el modelo… Mark no asista al desfile? Ya había reservado la fecha desde hace un mes de anticipación- esperó la respuesta y, al menos, notó que el sujeto del otro lado estaba realmente apenado- Entiendo- nuevamente la otra persona explicó la confusión. Él miró a su novia que ras decir algunas palabrotas y andar por todo el lugar, se paró frente al ventanal para observar toda la práctica que realizaban los demás modelos- Ino- la nombrada solo emitió un sonido para dar a entender que escuchaba, pero su atención ahora estaba en el grupo de trabajo de Sai- ¿Estaría bien que enviasen a otro modelo en su lugar?- preguntó alejando un poco el aparato. Esperaba la respuesta por parte de ella, pero no la hacía. En cambio, sólo observó cómo sus gestos se suavizaron y su expresión cambiaba completamente. Se giró hacia él y pidió el móvil. No estaba seguro en dárselo, pero al verla más relajada accedió.

-Lamento mi exaltación de hace un momento, pero no será necesario que envíe alguien en su lugar. Acabe de encontrar mi modelo ideal- y al terminar de decir eso, una sonrisa apareció en su rostros, una de esas que sabía que le causarían un dolor de cabeza más tarde- No se preocupe, ahora logro comprender mejor la situación. Lo dejo, tengo que regresar al trabajo, gracias- sus últimas palabras eran de ese tipo de voz que el reconocía perfectamente. Iba a pedirle algo, sus ojos azules la delataban y él, como siempre, iba a acceder.

-¿Has encontrado a tu… modelo ideal?- se aventuró a preguntar, total, en menos de un minuto ella se lo iba a decir.

La manera en la que ella le miraba, esa sonrisa sugestiva, sus ojos brillando, dejando ver sus ojos celestes en su perfección. Por favor, que no le pida a él que…

-Me amas mucho… ¿no, Sai?- en ese momento, tenía miedo de responder.

-S-sabes que sí…- artículo de la mejor manera posible- pero eso qué-

Ella se acercó tan a él, que quedaron frente a frente, él contenía la respiración a la vez que ella le hacía una seña de silencio, colocando su dedo sobre los labios de él, evitando que pudiera decir más.

-Entonces, traerás a ese chico rubio nuevo aquí, ahora- al escucharla, pudo sentir cómo sus pulmones funcionaban de nuevo ¿así que se refería a Naruto? El alivio y algo de celos le invadieron como baldes de agua. Temía que le digiera que él le sirviera como modelo, pero al mencionar al otro sujeto no pudo evitar sentirse algo inquieto, cosa que ella lo notó y se rio. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le beso velozmente- Amor, no estarás celoso porque me refería a él como modelo ideal ¿o sí?- el leve sonrojo que apareció en el pálido rostro de él lo delató por completo.

-Bueno…

-Bueno nada- la interrumpió ella más feliz- Lo que ocurre es que ese chico es muy parecido al modelo que quería: rubio, ojos azules, un cuerpo muy decente, por lo que se puede apreciar- ante lo último, él arqueó una ceja para demostrar que no le estaba gustando a dónde dirigía la conversación y ella lo entendió perfectamente- En resumen, como un tipo como él es que imagino el comienzo y final del desfile…

-Y quieres que yo obligue a Naruto a que sea tu modelo- entendió que él, como su jefe, podía llegar a hacerlo si es que se negaba en un principio- Sabes que Deidara rellenas algunas de esas características también, ¿verdad?

-Ah, ah- su negación con la cabeza junto a su dedo lo confundieron- Lo que pretendo es que le cambies su tarea esta noche, además ¿quién le diría que no a la oportunidad a ser modelo por una noche y recibir un poco más de dinero?- preguntó ella muy confiada- Y Deidara también está muy pasable, pero ¿Naruto?-preguntó para atinar con él nombre, el cual recibió un asentimiento por parte de su novio- Naruto es el ideal.

Cinco minutos más tarde, frente al grupo de trabajo de Sai, todos estaban boquiabiertos y el un rubio tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

-No- la única palabra, con sólo una sílaba, con dos letras causó aún más sorpresa en el grupo expectante. Después de que Ino le "ofreciera" aquella gran oportunidad, todos se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, hasta que Naruto habló para dar su negativa.

Sai en ese momento sabía que lo más inteligente para él era mantenerse al margen, Ino conseguiría lo que quería, lo tenía muy claro.

La sonrisa de la rubia no se modificó en ningún momento desde que había bajado con su pareja. Sus ojos ahora se encontraban cerrados. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, pero su semblante no se modificó, excepto porque sus ojos ahora estaban bien abiertos. En ese instante, todos sintieron que los ojos de ellas lanzaban una especie de rayos, flechas, o lo que sea contra Naruto, el cuál tragó grueso sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Creo que no pudiste recapacitar lo que dije hace un momento, por lo que lo repetiré para que puedas volver a _pensarlo_ \- su voz era tan suave, tanto que asustaba- Quiero que seas el modelo que abra y cierre el evento. Y…- al ver que intentó volver a dar su negativa, seguramente, habló más fuerte para intimidarle, ¡vaya que lo logró sin mucho esfuerzo!

-Ino- interrumpió Sai, en forma de advertirle que no estallara. Estaba metiéndose en algo grande, pero el tiempo pasaba y no iban a terminar pronto si los dejaba a su deriva- Naruto- ahora, acercándose a él, en tono más bajo pidió- Por favor, esto es muy importante. Si es porque no es tu trabajo original, no te preocupes, tendrás tu salario normal y el de la parte del modelaje; si es por miedo al acoso, tranquilo que solo tendrás que caminar un par de veces de aquí para allá, te tomarán unas fotos, pero nada más que eso- en ese mismo instante, el rubio se tapó-golpeó el rostro con su mano derecha, sintiendo que su cara se enrojecía. Definitivamente Sakura la escuchara más tarde- Tu no la conoces, pero ella no va a parar hasta verte con sus diseños allí arriba. Eres la única salida para que su desfile planeado salga bien.

-Naruto- ahora Sakura se unió a ellos, ya que sus demás compañeros estaban hablando sobre lo que ocurría- Creo que es una oferta que puedes aprovechar para ganar algo más y así cuidar mejor de Miina- lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos hombres era que Ino intercambió un par de palabras con la peli-rosada y la persuadió para que ella haga lo mismo con él. Plan perfecto, más si su pequeña y adorada hermana estaba de por medio.

Naruto, al escuchar el nombre de su pequeña hermana suspiro pesadamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Lo estaba pensando detenidamente. Ese dinero extra era algo que no podía desaprovechar, pero ser modelo… ¿de verdad le estaba pasando eso a él? Era imposible todavía de creer, no quería ser el centro de atención, ahora lo odiaba. Pero… si pensaba en la pequeña Miina, allí todo cambiaba.

Se revolvió su cabello escandalosamente, el nerviosismo le estaba cegando y su grado de lucidez disminuía con cada segundo. Sí seguía así, iba a cometer una idiotez de esas que le daban un dolor de cabeza más tarde.

-De acuerdo- su voz fue tan, pero tan suave que tranquilamente nadie la hubiera escuchado; pero, dada las circunstancias, absolutamente todos lo entendieron por lo que callaron para comprobar lo que salió de sus labios- voy a hacerlo- sólo rogaba no equivocarse con hacer eso.

Por la parte de la rubia, su sonrisa fue ahora realmente verdadera.

-¡Karen!- llamó a grito a una joven de baja estatura, causando un gran susto a los que se encontraban cerca- Lleva a este joven a los vestidores, será el que reemplazara a Mark. Necesito que salga a practicar para hace media hora ¿entendiste?- su tono autoritario les causó un escalofrío a todos los hombres, mientras que a Sakura le dio más pena por el pobre de Naruto que ya podía observársele que se estaba arrepintiendo.

La joven llamada Karen tomo del brazo a Naruto y se lo llevaba a rastras hacia donde le había indicado Ino hace un momento.

-Oye… ¡o-oye!- el pobre rubio daba resistencia, aunque era casi nula ya que temía ser rudo con la joven castaña, cosa que era imposible ya que ella poseía bastante fuerza a pesar de su estatura- Me retracto, ya no quiero hacerlo… ¡dije que me retracto!- ya era tarde, porque el final de sus quejas se dieron una vez que cruzaron las puertas de los vestuarios.

-¡Quien lo imaginaría!- se bufó Kiba con una sonrisa en los labios, más divertido que nada- Nuestro reciente recluta debutara como modelo. ¿Yo no sería mejor que él, Ino?- preguntó sugestivamente en tono de broma.

-Ni de broma- la respuesta instantánea de la rubia causó que se quedara de piedra el castaño, dándole risa a los demás.

-Espero que Naruto no esté tan nervioso- dijo Sakura algo preocupada, temía que lo estuvieran, todos, presionando mucho.

-Tranquila, por lo que se ve, no está tan disconforme con la idea de ser de modelo- le tranquilizó Shino detrás de la barra observando cómo sus compañero le reclamaban a la rubia por qué ello no eran perfectos para el trabajo.

-¡Auxilio!- el grito del rubio probó que lo que decía Aburame era verdad. Sakura embozó una sonrisa, esperaba ansiosa al ver en qué transformarían a su amigo.

* * *

 **Hola, buenas n.n7 ... ok, ok. Fueron 6 meses, alrededor, perdón. T-T**

 **Simplemente diré esto: trabajo (de aproximadamente 12 horas desde que salía de casa hasta que llegaba), cero vacaciones y tiempo libre, no celular por tres meses (porque lo había vendido y no tenía tiempo, literal- en todo sentido de la palabra literal- para ir a comprar otro) y mucho menos computadora. En fin, mi comienzo de año fue algo inusual, pero es el peso de ser ya mayor...**

 **Perdonen mucho por la tardanza. No quiero abandonar o eliminar la historia como ya lo hice con una de esta serie... Así que sólo ruego a Dios que mágicamente pueda manejar la facultad y fanfiction de un modo que permita estar en armonía con ambas.**

 **Sin más, muchas gracias a los Reviwes, tan bellos que cadas vez que los leía me sentía horrible al esperar tanto tiempo.  
**

 **¡Gracias de todo corazón!**

 **Y bien, aquí dejo el último cap de la introducción del desarrollo verdadero de la historia *-***

 **Sin más, espero que les guste y nos leemos pronto, ya que ahora sí pienso tomarme mis vacaciones para desarrollar esta historia porque ya se me ocurrieron como 3 más que me emocionan mucho!**

 **¡Hasta el próximo, que será más pronto, eso sí que sí!**

 **(*-*)7**

* * *

Actualización: 30/06/2018.


	4. The price of time (Parte 1)

**Capítulo 4:**

-Señoras y señores en esta estrellada noche tenemos el agrado de tener a 10 ídols que cuando están haciendo lo suyo, hasta las estrellas se presenta opacas- una mujer de alrededor de 40 años, con un cuerpo alto y bien estructurado, retándole varios años menos, estaba frente a una cámara sonriente- En esta oportunidad tenemos a parte del elenco de la nueva serie japonesa de 23 capítulos que se basa en un manga policial llena de misterio, romance y drama- su mirada sugestiva hizo que el público presente, detrás de cámara, aplaudiera- Pero no me adelantare a la historia, ya que primero conoceremos a los actores que protagonizaran el mismo y que nos contaran algo de su papel en la historia para dejarnos atrapados. Con ustedes, el elenco de " _The night is innocent"-_ en ese momento los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y con ellos aparecieron 10 personas que entraban saludando y agradeciendo ante el gesto de acompañamiento que le proporcionaban- ¡Es un completo placer recibirlos en el piso!- saludó la presentadora al grupo en su conjunto a la vez que les indicara que tomara asiento en los tres sillones que estaban casi al paralelo de ella, sólo que con una inclinación que le permitían tomar a las cámaras mejores ángulos.

El set consistía en cuatro muebles para sentarse, una pequeña mesita de vidrio que separaban a tres de ellas con una que era para sólo una persona. Unas luces de color amarillo se enredaban y colgaban de un marco que se adaptaba al espacio de los muebles. De fondo estaba una especie de escenario de teatro algo desgastado de papel de ladrillos algo deteriorados, pero que justamente esa era su funcionalidad, hacerle ver que era de antaño.

-Es nuestro gusto haber sido invitados y poder estar aquí- un joven peli-blanco expresó de manera relajada por todo el grupo.

-Y para nosotros una gran primicia tener a tales personas del drama que se estrenara sus dos episodios muy pronto, si no tengo mal entendido.

-Oh, así es- ahora otra mujer rubia siguió hablando- el estreno está pactado para dentro de una semana, pero los avances que han lanzado ya están haciendo palpitar a la audiencia sobre todo lo que promete.

-Por supuesto. Muchos, me incluyo, estamos con la cuenta regresiva para ver los primeros dos capítulos. Pero adelantándonos un poco más al detrás de cámara de lo que veremos en días, ¿por qué no nos cuentan cómo es su desarrollo en los sets, grabaciones? ¿Cómo es que accedieron al papel? Porque si no me equivoco, aquí presente no sólo tenemos a actores que reconocemos ya por obras memorables, sino también a un par de modelos que estaban escondidos de nosotros.

-Eso es verdad- volvió a hablar el peli-blanco mirando a dos jóvenes que sonreían al sentir que todas las miradas sobre ellos. Por dentro, ambos, estaban que morían de nervios- Son sangre nueva que tienen mucho que aportar y forjarse dentro de este mundo, pero que sin lugar a dudas es de completo agrado y diversión trabajar con ellos.

-Debemos admitir- ahora una mujer mayor tomó la palabra ahora- que son muy diligentes en su trabajo y de cada consejo dado lo adoptaron rápidamente.

-Fue mucho más divertido para nosotros y para el drama también, contar con la participación de estos dos jóvenes - ahora un hombre de una edad avanzada interrumpió a la mujer soltando una risota.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- expresó encantada la conductora- Por lo que se escucha nuestros modelos, ahora actores también, se han ganado el reconocimiento de unas grandes estrellas de la pantalla grande.

Ante lo dicho, absolutamente todos los del elenco asintieron sonrientes, menos los de la cuestión en sí, que ahora mostraban un tono rojizo en sus rostros.

-Para nosotros es una experiencia indescriptible el escuchar tales palabras, nos llenan de confort saber que tenemos sus concejos y apoyo- aseguró el rubio en cuestión, rascándose el cuello algo apenado.

-Ni mencionar el hecho de poder trabajar con cada uno de ellos, con el director, la guionista, los actores, colaboradores, absolutamente todo el personal siempre nos trató de una forma tan… tan familiar y que estaban dispuestos a ayudarnos en cada tropiezo o parálisis que teníamos que no existen suficientes agradecimientos por haber convertido esta experiencia inolvidable para ambos- ahora una chica castaña, ojos color verde jade agradeció con el rubio levantándose y realizando una leve inclinación en forma de respeto.

-¡Si son tan adorables que desde lejos se nota que están muy contentos con el proyecto donde participaron y con quienes participaron!

-Ese es otro punto a favor- ahora, otro joven pelinegro tomó la palabra- En todo momento se mostraron así de entusiasmados a la hora de trabajar y respetuosos con absolutamente todos.

La locutora asintió y, como si hubiese olvidado algo importante, se levantó de un resorte, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¡Pero que forma la mía de comenzar las cosas!- hizo una simulación de golpearse la cabeza con la mano y, mirando a las cámaras, volvió a hablar- Empezamos a hablar de los dos nuevos diamantes que emergieron de este drama sin siquiera conocerlos. ¿Por qué no se levantan y desfilan para nosotros?- los dos jóvenes se miraron e hicieron lo pedido- Les presentó, a la dupla de modelos más deseados del momento y ahora actores también. Con ustedes, Naruto- el nombrado con un semblante muy relajado y sonriente de forma encantadora, causando más que una mujer se cayera por el aura de sensualidad que desprendía de su ser, caminó algunos pasos acercándose a una cámara con los brazos en su pantalón de vestir color negro, lo suficiente para guiñarle un ojo y volverse para atrás del mismo modo. Su zapatos de vestir y camisa de seda color verde militar le daban el toque moderno elegante final para que muchas lo desearan. No por nada empezaron a gritar las chicas espectadoras del piso- y Sakura- ahora fue el turno de la mujer con una larga cabellera color castaño. Camino del mismo modo que Naruto, sólo que una mano estaba sobre su cadera y la otra iba libre. El vestido color crema sencillo, que de adelante era más corto que de atrás, su cabello ubicado en un costado le daban la elegancia y feminidad que acostumbraba a emanar en todas la pasarelas que pisó. Una vez llegado cerca de la cámara, lanzó un beso a ella y se volvió con una sonrisa más grande junto a su compañero.

-¡Por Dios, tenemos a dos celebridades que nos dan muchas cosas juntas!- ahora, la locutora, fingía hacerse aire después de ver al par desfilar- Por favor, tomen asiento nuevamente y gracias por una demostración tan bella y atrapante de su trabajo.

-Y eso que no hicieron desfilar a nuestro adonis- se burló el castaño refiriéndose al peli-blanco. En ese instante, las chicas empezaron a gritar de la emoción, pidiendo que lo hiciera.

-Oh, creo que el público clama por ti Kakashi- dijo la conductora felizmente- aunque no estoy segura si mi corazón sería capaz de soportar tanta dosis de sensualidad y belleza. Pero no se preocupen, aremos desfilar a cada uno de entre gran elenco antes de irnos- aseguró con un guiño al escucha la decepción de las personas.

Ante eso último, los idols empezaron a reír por el cambio de humor que tenía la pequeña tribuna de espectadores.

-Y ahora sí, concentrándonos en nuestro por qué estamos aquí, nos enfocaremos en el drama que nada menos tiene como protagonista a nuestro querido adonis, Kakashi Hatake- los aplausos en el piso no se hicieron esperar- Por favor, cuéntanos un poco más de tu personaje y de qué manera interviene en la historia.

-Mi personaje, como en el tráiler se puede apreciar, empieza en el último año de la escuela media que se ve atrapado de algún modo hacia una nueva estudiante de primer año.

-Y esa nueva estudiante es protagonizada por ti Sakura ¿verdad?- ahora se dirigió a la castaña la conductora.

-Así es, mi personaje entra con muchas expectativas y sueños para su nueva etapa de la vida que, desde el primer momento que vio a Toshiro- le indico a Kakashi para que se entendiera que de él se hablaba- tuvo su primera sensación de lo que suelen llamar otros amor- ante lo último sonrió al usar tales palabras para referirse al drama, dejando confundida a la locutora. Intercambió una sonrisa con Kakashi para darle la palabra.

-Toshiro, durante su último período en la escuela media y con el empeñó de ir a la academia de policía, lo último que tenía en mente era entablar cualquier tipo de relación con nuevas personas, le bastaba con su gran amigo Loke- ahora éste apuntó a Naruto, indicándole que era él- pero por azares del destino terminó en entablar una amistad con Ianna- dijo refiriéndose al personaje de Sakura- que prometía mucho más que sólo eso. Como era de esperarse, el año escolar terminó; ella se encontraba en la escuela y él centrado en la academia para seguir su deseada profesión, no obstante la comunicación seguía existiendo, hasta que un día dejo de recibir noticias de ella. Con un mal presentimiento fue en su búsqueda, aún dudoso por el juego de emociones que se hacían ahora más latentes. Al llegar al instituto donde solía ir a estudiar se enteró que ella había sido asesinada- ante la última declaración la conductora hizo una expresión de asombro- Pensó que se trataba de un mal sueño, hasta que se estuvo frente a su tumba. Eso lo dejó en shock, pero cuando volvió en sí juro que encontraría a su asesino que la policía fue incapaz de hacerlo. Desde ese momento, ante sus ojos, todos eran culpables hasta que se demuestre lo contrario; sólo _La noche es inocente –_ la declaración causó que todos se quedaran helados, pero fascinados. La locutora no esperó más para aplaudir ante lo que había contado.

…

En otra parte del mundo, la noche recién estaba haciendo presencia. Por unas calles donde las luces artificiales ya estaban inundando el lugar, una mujer de larga cabellera de color azul oscuro iba a paso apresurado. Esquivaba a las personas, mascotas y lugares en donde potencialmente se podía caer con esos tacones no tan altos.

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente ya que desde que salió de su trabajo estaba sumamente ansiosa para llegar a un lugar.

Ni siquiera se paró a mirar las vidrieras de los locales que ofrecían desde ropa, accesorios, zapatos, comidas, electrodomésticos y muchas otras cosas más según iba pasando de lugar en lugar. Si fuera otra situación, seguramente se hubiera parado a apreciar un poco todo, pero en ese momento el tiempo era lo que menos le sobraba.

Su celular empezó a sonar intensamente. El único que podía ser era él. Pensó una milésima de segundo en no contestar para evitar perder el ritmo, pero sabía que si no lo hacía causaría que se preocupase. Sin más, sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su saco color café y deslizo la pantalla para responder.

- _Antes de que digas algo, con Noha estamos en camino a buscarte-_ al escuchar eso, frenó por completo su paso, causando que las personas detrás de ellas se sobresaltaran por el acto. Pidió una rápida disculpa a esas personas y se movió un poco del camino para poder hablar sin algún tipo de interrupción.

-¿Qué?

 _-Imagino que de nuevo ignoraste los mensajes al salir del trabajo-_ el hombre del otro lado de la línea suspiro- _Salí más temprano de lo que imaginado del juzgado y fui por él. Sabía que hoy te tardarías más de lo normal allí._

 _-_ Gracias- atinó a decir recuperando rápidamente el aliento.

 _-Bien, dime donde estas. Creo que podemos aprovechar para ir de compras. Noha, no te quites los zapatos-_ pudo escuchar como él le advertía al menor de que se abstenga de realizar sus travesuras, pero conociéndolo seguramente no le haría caso.

Del otro lado dela línea, un hombre de cabellos azabache vestido de traje desarreglado, que manejaba un automóvil de color negro, miraba por el retrovisor a un niño de cabellos castaño muy oscuro, tanto que parecía casi negro y de unos ojos del mismo tipo. El menor, al intercambiar una mirada con el mayor, entendió que estaba hablando serio al respecto, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios lo desobedeció.

-Por favor Noha- el mayor suspiró mientras frena el automóvil por el semáforo en rojo.

 _-¿Entonces iremos a comprar los víveres?-_ escuchó del otro lado a la mujer después de una suave risa por escuchar su lamento y la desobediencia del pequeño.

-Prefiero no salir de casa una vez que estemos allí- admitió con algo de cansancio él.

- _De acuerdo. ¿Te parece ir al supermercado que está cerca de mi trabajo? Yo estoy sólo a una cuadra de él._

-Sí, nos queda de paso. Te vemos ahí.

- _Los espero-_ y ante esa provisoría despedida, el de ojos color negro intenso se dispuso a conducir, mirando eventualmente al menor que se había salido con la suya.

Tan solo 7 minutos tardaron en llegar hasta su destino, encontrándose con la mujer de piel pálida en el estacionamiento del lugar, en espera de ellos.

Una vez que estacionó el vehículo, lo apagó y se desabrocho el cinturón. Veía cómo la mujer se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban y, mirando al pequeño, le indico.

-Bajaremos de compras. Llevaras lo que quieras, sólo si prometes no salir corriendo y acceder a volverte a poner tus zapatillas ¿entendido?

El niño felizmente asintió enérgicamente, causando una media sonrisa en él.

Cuando bajo, se encontró con la mujer que le recibió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por ir a buscarlo. Sólo alcance a avisar que me tardaría más de lo normal por el trabajo.

-Ya lo presentía. Por cierto, se quitó los zapatos.

-Lo sé- una sonrisa algo burlona apareció en los labios de ella.

-No te burles Hinata- le advirtió él cruzándose de brazos, viendo cómo ella besaba al pequeño por toda la cara y se disponía a colocarle el par de calzados.

-No lo hice- rebatió ella- pero vamos Sasuke, un niño de 4 años se ha atrevido a llevarte la contra.

-Se aprovecha de que no puedo enfadarme con él- dijo fingiendo enfado mientras apreciaba el cielo con sus lejanas luces que brillaban tímidamente.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que entraron al establecimiento con un carrito, siendo empujado por él. Ella se encontraba observando la variedad de ingredientes que se encontraban en las góndolas a su lado, sosteniendo la mano del niño que buscaba con la mirada su objetivo. Papas fritas. ¿Qué? el mayor le prometió que si era bueno llevarían lo que quisiera y él quería eso.

-Creo que es algo innecesario llevarnos muchas cosas- empezó hablando ella- después de todo… saldremos de viaje en una semana.

-Regresaremos- reformuló él su planteo. Después de estar un poco más de 5 años fuera de Japón, producido por su repentina huida, no habían vuelto a pisar el territorio. Tampoco, en los primeros años, pensaron la posibilidad de volver, no hasta que recibieron la visita de cierta persona que cambió completamente sus planes.

Lo cierto es que ambos extrañaban a su familia. Él hablo durante todo ese tiempo con ellos, pero ella ni una sola vez. De a poco iba perdiendo la esperanza de volver a lo que fue su hogar en su adolescencia y principios de juventud.

-Cariño, no te alejes de mi vista- le advirtió al pequeño al soltarse rápidamente al encontrar lo que buscaba con anhelo. El producto estaba a algunos metros lejos de ellos, pero aprovecharon la ausencia del pequeño para ir más lento y hablar, de todos modos no se separaría de esa estantería bajo sus miradas.

-¿Crees que está bien volver?- esa pregunta era más referido a ella que a él. Después de todo, no estaba en malos términos con su familia, al menos no cómo Hinata sabía que estaba con la suya. En teoría, ese mismo día dejó de ser parte de ella.

-¿No deseas volver?- esa pregunta sólo era para hacerla pensar sobre sus deseos y miedos. Él comprendía y sabía que era algo que realmente quería, pero tenía temor de cómo reaccionarían al verlos y mucho más si Noha salía lastimado.

-Tengo duda sobre lo que pasará, no pienso permitir que Noha salga lastimado, sea por mi… familia o por cualquiera.

-Lo sé- ante la convicción de ella, Sasuke sonrió. En todo ese tiempo, después de la aparición en sus vidas de Noha, ambos tomaron más valor, pero en especial Hinata. Aún seguía siendo esa mujer reservada, algo torpe, tímida en ocasiones, pero cuando se trataba sobre _su_ hijo, las cosas cambiaban- Pienso que nos hará bien ir. Después de todo, si te sientes insegura allí, podemos volver o mudarnos a otra parte. Japón es amplió de lugares.

-Lo sé, pero voy con una entrevista planeada y por recomendación del chef hacia un conocido de él, no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad, menos sabiendo que es un nuevo proyecto que empezaran desde cero.

-Sabes que la recomendación hecha por él fue para que tú también veas si te sientes capaz o con la confianza de ocupar ese cargo, si es que también ello se acomoda a ti. De todos modos, tú irás como una profesional que ellos buscan.

Ambos llegaron junto al niño que esperó una eternidad, según su impaciencia, y recibieron sin rechistar los paquetes que les tendía.

-Además- volvió a tomar la palabra Sasuke- le prometiste que irías.

-Lo sé, sólo que aún tengo dudas de que si es bueno ir a vivir allí nuevamente.

-Eso ya lo resolveremos una vez estemos allí; no podemos pensarlo mucho, es muy impredecible el futuro- en esa ocasión no sólo pensaba en la situación de ella, sino también en sí mismo.

…

En el bar _Book Memory,_ la jornada laboral había comenzado como de costumbre. Ya para ese momento, era la hora más concurrida por la clientela cotidiana.

-¡Lamento llegar tarde!- abruptamente, asustando al castaño que se encontraba de espaldas, una voz femenina que conocía perfectamente hizo presencia.

-¿Por qué esto parece un deja vu?- preguntó él mirando a su compañera que todavía se encontraba arreglándose la camisa- Pensé que Sai te había dado hoy el día libre.

-Sí, lo había hecho, pero me informó que Deidara faltó y que si todavía seguía con la idea de querer venir que lo haga- le explicó rápidamente al dar una rápida mirada a todo a su alrededor y saludar con una sonrisa a sus compañeros de trabajo con los cuales intercambio mirada.

-Kiba, el pedido de la mesa 13 no veo que se haga- nuevamente asustando al nombrado, el chico de anteojos le habló por detrás.

-¡Dejen de hablarme de sorpresa!- se quejó Inuzuka- Sakura, por favor, cambia conmigo hoy. Quédate con Shino en la barra.

-¿Y eso por qué?- la de pelo corto y de color extrañamente rosado intercambió lugares con su amigo, aún confundida. El estar detrás de la barra era un gran extra, eso todos los sabían.

-Por-

-Por dos razones- Shino, quien seguía haciendo un trago para un hombre que estaba sentado en la barra viendo aleatoriamente su móvil, le interrumpió, sabiendo de antemano las razones- La primera, el grupito 3D superior está presente- y eso explicaba mucho. Había una clasificación secreta entre ellos para referirse a ciertos clientes que frecuentaban varias veces al mes el lugar. Uno de esos era los 3D superior: los de la tercera edad que tenían todos cincuenta para arriba. Y ese era un inconveniente, en especial, para ella. Era la única empleada mujer del lugar, era una joven de tan solo 27 años recién cumplidos; con un cuerpo tal vez no agraciado en cierta parte, lugar donde algunos hombres que sólo buscaban sexo se enfocaban bastante, pero eso no significaba que más de un hombre de cualquier lugar la miraba de forma insinuadora; delgada, de tez blanca, ojos jade, rostro delicado y a la vez firme, una genio para las bebidas, todo eso la convertía para ese grupo en una especie de "presa" que sus cuerpos en proceso algo avanzado de marchitarse querían- Y segundo, se encuentra la chica a la que acosa cada vez que viene- y ahí le terminaba de cerrar su proposición. La cara de Kiba se tiñó de un color carmesí a la vez que negaba fuertemente con la cabeza. Claro que era verdad eso.

-Es por los del 3D superior, nada más- se limitó a decir antes de marcharse con las bebidas que Sakura terminó de preparar para una mesa.

El reloj marcaba las 3 y pasadas de la mañana, unas personas se iban algo borrachas, otras bien sobrias que habían venido más para controlar a otras personas, mientras que nuevas entraban.

Sakura, en ese momento, agradecía por la repentina presencia de Ino, sabía que ella se quedaría en la barra un gran tiempo, lo suficiente para esperar que el grupo de pervertidos se larguen del lugar o al menos eso esperaba. Absolutamente todos los que ya venían tiempo al lugar sabían que ella era la mujer y esposa del dueño del lugar, sólo le basto al peli-negro una vez darle un merecido a un tipo cuando se quiso "levantar" a su mujer en su presencia. Ese pobre sujeto seguramente estuvo por una gran estadía en el hospital. Por eso nadie en sus buenos sentidos, y con suerte menos en los malos, se atrevería a molestar por Ino. Cabe mencionar que la rubia tal vez, y sólo tal vez, dejó a ese sujeto sin descendencia. Cosas de la vida.

-Saku, estuviste fantástica- la de ojos celestes le felicitó a la vez que levantaba la copa en forma de su salud.

-Por favor, no hablemos de eso hora- pidió a la vez que esperaba pacientemente el pedido de un par de jóvenes enamorados que, seguramente, era su primera vez en un lugar así- Pero gracias- le sonrió ante el alago.

-Debiste quedarte descansando, comprendo que todo aquello fue agotador, sin mencionar que hasta la semana pasada estabas con _ese_ trabajo- le regañó- sabes muy bien que Sai te lo da totalmente de acuerdo con ello. Ni siquiera tuve que pedírselo- reconoció la Yamanaka.

-Sé que tú haces todo lo posible para que Sai acepte mis días de falta, también sé que él es muy comprensivo al hacerlo sin ningún inconveniente. En seguida estarán listos- en el último momento se dirigió a la pareja que atendía con una cordial sonrisa- Pero sabes muy bien que ahora el dinero extra es muy conveniente.

-Lo comprendo, no obstante también necesitas tiempo para estar con…- no pudo terminar la frase debido a que uno de los grupos problemas del lugar apareció.

-Pensé que me privaría el gusto de ver a la hermosa señorita camarera- ese sujeto les repugnaba a ambas.

-Buenas noches señor- tuvo que saludar la peli-rosada con una cordial sonrisa, lo de fingir se le daba muy bien.

-Diría buena mañana yo, pero sería buena si sucediera otra cosa…- una sonrisa sugestiva apareció en el sujeto cincuentón junto a la acción que hacía siempre: llevar su mano hacia sus labios, acariciándolos lentamente, causando en ambas un escalofrío. Aquello era un acto atractivo para las personas, pero ese sujeto lo convertía en un pecado que nadie debería hacer en toda su vida. Incluso esa pareja de inocentes enamorados lo miraron como si estuviera demente.

-Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo con usted, yo creo que despertar junto a mi esposo es la mejor mañana que puedo tener- ahora, con aura de enamorada, miraba el anillo que se encontraba en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Ese acto le dejo completamente un sabor amargo al sujeto mayor; cada que él o cualquiera del grupo del que pertenecía venían hacia ella, siempre ésta sacaba el tema del matrimonio que tenía con su perfecto marido y que, seguramente, ellos también tenían con sus respectivas esposas- Seguramente usted piensa lo mismo de su mujer ¿verdad?- con una sonrisa que reflejaba inocencia, remató al sujeto.

-¡Señor, por favor, si quiere algo con mucho gusto yo me encargare de traérselo!- para su salvación apareció Lee, un chico de grandes ojos color negro, unas cejas que no ves todos los días, con cabello del mismo color oscuro y de corte tazón. Guiñándole un ojo a Sakura e Ino, pretendía llevarse al sujeto de ese lugar. Estaba demasiado borracho a esa altura, por lo que podía manejarlo sin que el zorro usara su astucia- ¡No permito que tan "buenos" clientes vengan hasta aquí a pedir su bebida por sí mismo, estando yo a su alrededor! Yo, señor, acataré sus órdenes- de verdad aquello daba mucha gracia. Lee era un experto en exagerar las cosas, según todos. Siendo también el que más tenía paciencia y amabilidad con los clientes, en especial con los problemas.

-Yo vine para-

-¡Para eso estoy yo, para estoy yo!- negándose a darle posibilidad de objetar, Lee se lo llevó de ese lugar para salvación de las mujeres y el par de enamorados, que veían con alivio la marcha de ese viejo pervertido.

-Aquí tienen- Sakura, colocándoles las bebidas a la pareja, sonrió ante el agradecimiento.

-¡Debo decirle a mi querido esposo que le aumente el sueldo a Lee!- rió Ino mientras volvía en su trago, todavía observando cómo coloco al sujeto en su lugar.

-Creo que te lo agradecerá siempre, como yo lo hago con él- se unió a la risa Sakura. Otros clientes aparecieron ante ella, pidiendo nuevas órdenes y ella se limitó a realizarlas.

Varios minutos pasaron después de esa escena, Ino y Sakura hablaban siempre que ella descansaba unos instantes antes de preparar otra bebida, pero la primera tenía que moverse de ese lugar.

-Bueno, es hora que vaya donde Sai. Por lo visto no planea bajar por el momento- se resignó la diseñadora mientras se levantaba del lugar- Prométeme que hablaremos más tarde sobre cómo fue tu día allí.

-Estoy segura que invadirás mi casa sin pedírmelo- se mofó Sakura con gracia y algo bromista.

-Qué bueno que me conoces bien- y con eso último, Ino se fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba su jefe.

-Sakura- la llamó junto con una seña de mano un chico de anteojos estilo hípster, con tez algo bronceada, ojos de color marrón claro y con cabello algo largo, lo suficiente con para tener que amarrarlo en una coleta.

-Romeo - le llamó del mismo modo, dándose ambos una sonrisa. A veces con todos jugaban llamándose sin sentido alguno o para bromear. Pero, al parecer, ahora tenía él un chisme. Ambos se acercaron ante la atenta mirada de Shino, seguramente recriminándoles mentalmente por ponerse a chismear a esa hora. Pero no les podía culpar, ambos en se encontraban momentáneamente desocupados.

-A que no sabes quienes han venido el día de ayer- con un tono algo juguetón y mirando hacia todos lados, simulando estar registrando el perímetro para soltar lo siguiente- Los hermanos Sabaku.

-¿Cómo?- aquello sí que era una nueva novedad- ¿Los tres?- preguntó aún dubitativa. Conocía a la hermana mayor y el hermano menor de la familia Sabaku por una simple razón, eran unos muy famosos modelos, en todo caso la pregunta sería ¿quién no lo hacía? Sólo sabía de la existencia del otro hermano porque se presentó una vez ya en ese lugar junto a su hermano menor- ¿Y qué pasó? Apuesto que más de una mujer no se fue del lugar hasta que ellos abandonaron el bar.

-Así es- afirmó el de anteojos mientras se recargaba levemente sobre la barra, mientras que Sakura asintió ante la llegada de una nueva persona que pidió una bebida- Pero, lo más sorprendente es esto… tal parece que Sai terminara de cerrar con los hermanos esta misma tarde.

-¿De verdad?- no era algo que se escuchaba todos los días.

-Así es, supongo que seguramente nos lo notificara más adelante sobre los puestos de trabajo, una vez que pacten todo. Por lo que tengo entendido, Sai está algo… deseoso de comenzar con su nuevo proyecto y, por lo que nos dijo, ambos hermanos Sabaku también desean este proyecto tanto como él.

-¿Qué? ¿Los dos hermanos? Pensé que el interesado era sólo…

-¿Kankuro?- dijo Romeo, sabiendo que se refería a él. Cuando recibió una afirmativa por parte de ella, siendo que esta le entregaba la bebida al cliente, continuo- Todos pensábamos que así era, pero parece que el menor de ellos, el modelo, desea también ser partícipe de esto junto a su hermano.

-Eso no me lo esperaba- admitió la peli-rosada mientras sonreía con cortesía al sujeto que a hace instantes le había servido su bebida y le indicaba con un gesto de "a su brindis" con el vaso en mano le regalaba una sonrisa y un guiño. Al menos sólo se limitó a hacer eso y nada más.

-Sakura, ¿puedes hacer el pedido de la mesa 7?- en ese momento, Kiba apareció junto a ellos- ¿Le estabas informando que el bar será más codiciado por más clientes femeninas y jóvenes por la constante aparición de nuestro modelito?- preguntó con media sonrisa al ver la cara de Sakura aún con confusión- Será lo mismo que ocurrió con Naruto, sólo que se multiplicara por más.

-No es algo… muy alentador si llegase a ser de ese modo- recordando, Romeo negó con la cabeza deseando de que no se parezca tanto como la situación de Naruto.

-Tranquilo, no será como con Naruto- nuevamente en su trabajo, Sakura no dejo de hablar- El menor de los hermanos tiene un carácter más… calculador que Naruto.

-Vamos Sakura, dilo. Tiene un carácter más serio y directo que nuestro rubio que evita causar toda situación que se pueda desatar en algo de problemas- expuso Romeo mientras suspiraba e asentía con una sonrisa a una mesa que pedía atención- Sakura, acuérdate de nuestro trato.

-¿Qué?- preguntó fingiendo no saber de lo que se refería.

-¡No me hagas esto!

-Lo sé, lo sé, no lo he olvidado. Ve a hacer tu trabajo- con ayuda de Kiba que le empujó, Sakura se deshizo de su amigo para seguir con su pedido.

-Todavía me sigo preguntando ¿qué haces aquí pudiendo tomar el mismo camino que Naruto?- le preguntó después de unos instantes de silencio. Primero que nada, procuró que no haya personas cerca que pudiera escucharles.

-Naruto triunfa en lo que está haciendo. Es más, tiene un gran futuro. Se le abrieron nuevas puertas. A mi… Yo no puedo estar con ello, significaría que mi situación sería más complicada de lo que ya es de por sí.

-Entonces ¿por qué aceptaste el trabajo?

-Como le dije a Ino, el dinero extra me viene de maravilla, más ahora sabiendo que lo seguro será que el lugar cerrara por un período de tiempo.

-Pero…- quería decir lo que seguramente ya escuchó con anterioridad por casi todos los que la conocía, no obstante se contuvo. Estaba cansada, se le notaba por sus movimientos. El trabajo en el bar, el _otro_ trabajo, la vida de familia que hora llevaba. No era sencillo, para nada.

-Pero nada- le cortó, sabiendo cómo terminaría todo aquello- mejor pensemos la manera de que puedas ir a hablar al menos con una oración coherente y que tenga sentido con esa chica- aquello le tocó justo en el orgullo del castaño.

-¿Qué agradable esta la noche hoy, verdad?-para cambiar notable y rápidamente el tema, Kiba miraba para todos lados buscando a la no nombrada pero si ubicada, esperando que este lo demasiado lejos como para no escuchar absolutamente nada.

-Muy agradable- Sakura decidió no volver a tocar el tema, sólo para traer una paz momentánea.

…

Era martes por la tarde. Exactamente habían transcurrido 5 noches desde que su día diario transcurría con la tranquilidad habitual anterior. El cansancio iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo después de la primera noche de haber terminado todo lo relacionado con el rodaje. Estaba, de cierto modo, aliviado de que ya haya terminado, más aún con una gran expectativa por parte del director por el trabajo realizado por todos.

-¡Hermano!- una niña de alrededor de 9 años, pelirroja y con unas mejillas características e inconfundibles de su persona, se acercó a toda velocidad hacia él.

-¡Pequeña!- sonrió el rubio recibiéndola con una gran abrazo. Tomando de nuevo su papel de hermano, cosa que tuvo que abstenerse un poco de ello en los últimos meses, fue por su hermana al colegio- ¿Tanto me extrañabas? Entiendo, entiendo, tu hermano es un famoso modelo que muchas desean verme todo el día- aquella declaración se ganó la separación de ambos, provocada por la menor con una mirada llena de reproche. El rubio tomó una de esas típicas poses que utilizaba en las pasarelas y con una sonrisa completamente arrogante.

-Si dices más cosas narcisistas te acuso con mi hermana.

-Y por eso ya no lo vuelvo a hacer- volviendo a ser el quien realmente es, sonrió en forma de paz para no meter a su hermana en esos asuntos. Siempre su querida Miina le terminaba acusando con la mayor por practicar sus dotes teatrales con ella. Mayormente le encanta que haga eso, excepto cuando actuaba de esa forma. Por eso se convertía en un blanco para molestarla un poco, siempre y cuando la peli-rosa no interviene, porque allí sí él termina lamentándolo.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- preguntó al tomar su mochila de sus hombros y de emprender viaje hasta el automóvil del mismo- Tenía entendido que los exámenes están muy cerca ¿no?

-Hermano- le llamó ella a la vez que suspiraba pesadamente. Quería mucho a su hermano, estaba feliz que él al fin hiciera algo que le gustaba, aunque en los primeros tiempos se negaba a realizarlo, entendía que ahora tenía una nueva carrera como actor y por eso tuvo que prepararse arduamente, estaba orgullosa de él, pero a esas instancias ambos se habían distanciado algo- Hoy era el último día de exámenes- le sonrió para evitar que se sintiera mal consigo mismo por estar tan desactualizado con sus estudios, pero no lo logró.

El de ojos celestes se detuvo de seco en su caminata. A esas alturas estaban a solo metros del vehículo. Miina miraba por los alrededores, rogando que no apareciera una jauría de fans como estaba ocurriendo con más frecuencia en esos últimos meses.

-¿De… de verdad?- el rubio tragó grueso y volvió a tomar aire- ¿Ya diste todas tus…?- no hacía falta terminar la oración, se entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Así es, pero no te preocupes ¡lo hice muy bien!- le sonrió confiada. Ambos tenían esas misma sonrisa característica que daban a todos para despreocuparlos-Es más, ¡Ten-ten dijo que estaba segura que estaría dentro de los primeros 10 puestos!- la emoción y seguridad que trasmitía era muy latente, causando en él que se tranquilizara. Claro que sabía que su hermana lo haría, ¡lo haría genial! Lo que le inquietaba era que él había fallado a su promesa de ayudarle con sus estudios.

-Perdóname…- susurró a su hermana mientas que la tomaba de la mano para de nuevo emprender el viaje al auto- Quedamos en que yo te ayudaría, pero…

-Hermano… no estoy enojada, sé que estabas esforzándote por tu nuevo trabajo. Yo estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de que lo hayas hecho- le sujeto más fuertemente el apretón de manos mientras ambos se paraban frente un hermoso Toyota de color naranja no tan intenso, pero sí reluciente. Le abrió la puerta trasera para colocar el bolso de la menor y, ayudándola, le hizo acomodarse junto al objeto.

-Prometo que ahora sí pasaremos más tiempo de hermanos- tomó la otra mano de ella para cubrirlas con las suyas a la vez que estaba algo agachado para verla mejor- Una vez tengas tu receso escolar, te prometo que tomaremos unas pequeñas vacaciones tu y yo e iremos donde más desees.

-¡¿De verdad?!- la felicidad instantánea que se formó en la peli-roja logró tranquilizarlo un poco- ¿Dónde yo quiera? Espera… ¡Hermana… Hermana y-

-Sí, sí, con ellos también iremos- le tranquilizó al verla tan alterada por pensar que se habían olvidado de un par de personas tan importante para ellos, de su familia.

-¡SI!- gritó para lanzarse a abrazarle por el cuello.

-Jajajaja- él sólo pudo sonreír ante la acción de su hermana pequeña e imitarla.

Después de esa tan emotiva charla entre los hermanos, ambos tomaron rumbo hacia su hogar. El viaje transcurría tranquilamente, cosa que el rubio agradecía completamente. Le urgía, recordando abruptamente, una charla pendiente que tenía con Sakura.

-¿Te parece que vayamos primero con Sakura?- preguntó mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor- Necesito hablar con ella de algo importante.

-¡Sí, ya quiero verlas! Tal vez tía Ten-ten también esté allí- él sonrió ante la afirmativa de la menor para tener en mente otro destino que estaba, literalmente, a una cuadra de distancia de su hogar.

…

Mientras que en el departamento de unas amigas desde ya hace muchos años, una peli-rosa estaba esperando pacientemente junto a la cocina a que el agua se calentara.

Iba vestida con unos pantalones cortos de color gris, una remera sin mangas del mismo color ceñida a su cuerpo y un saco negro de tela lo suficientemente largo como para tapar sus muslos incluso más que la otra prenda de vestir.

Se dispuso a tomar su móvil que se encontraba sobre el mesón de su acogedora cocina, la cual era de un tamaño aceptable para su uso. Un par de mensaje por parte de su castaña amiga le saltaron al segundo de tener el móvil en mano. Decidió abrirlos más tarde, ya que notó que tenía una llamada perdida de una persona que conocía bien y que, además, tenía algunos asuntos a resolver. No decidió esperar más y le devolvió la llamada. Después de todo, no hace mucho fue el llamado.

Esperó unos instantes y una mujer le contestó.

-Deseo hablar con la asesora social Uchiha, por favor. Se comunicó conmigo hace instantes pero no pude contestar- pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie hacia el otro mientras esperaba paciente a que le comunicara con la mujer. En ese momento apagó el agua y se dispuso asacar las cosas necesarias para preparar la bebida a punto, como debía ser.

-¿ _Sakura?-_ escuchó cómo le llamaba la mujer del otro lado de la línea- _Supuse que estarías descansando, por ello no volví a insistir._

 _-_ Lo siento, sólo estaba distraída- se limitó a contestarle mientras activaba el altavoz y colocaba el aparato en un lugar adecuado para no dañarlo, sólo por si las dudas ya que sufría muchas caídas diarias- Perdón por llamarte repentinamente, pero pensé que tal vez aún te encontrabas allí.

- _Nada de eso, estoy feliz que llamaras rápidamente. Te tengo noticias._

 _-_ Te ruego que sean buenas- pidió la peli-rosada con media sonrisa como si fuera un juego, pero de verdad lo hacía.

- _Las mejores que podrías escuchar hoy y en toda la semana-_ el tono alegre que trasmitía con su voz sólo le hacía sentirse completamente aliviada y ansiosa- _Los tramites ya llegaron al juzgado, tú sabes que era necesario, pero lo está y tienes fecha para una semana._

-¡¿Es… es verdad lo que me dices?!- preguntó sumamente ansiosa mientras dejaba el recipiente con el preparado sobre un recipiente con agua templada- Es increíble, ya se estaba tomando su tiempo.

- _Créeme que he agilizado las cosas y por eso será la semana que viene, de lo contrario llevaría más tiempo._

-Y yo pensaba que lo esperado era una eternidad- suspiró completamente aliviada y feliz al saber que todo marchaba perfectamente- Eso significa que al finalizar este mes ya…

- _Exacto, podrás olvidarte de más tediosos, aunque necesarios, tramites._

-Te lo agradezco mucho, sé que nos has ayudado en todo momento- empezó Sakura a agitar el recipiente con la bebida con una sola mano a la vez que abandonaba la cocina.

 _-Saku, es mi trabajo y sólo trate ser de más ayuda para ti, nada más. Es lo menos que mereces-_ en ese momento ella se encontraba cruzando el pasillo en dirección de su habitación- _Será mejor que lo deje hasta aquí o de lo contrario terminare diciendo mil y un cosas._

-Concuerdo contigo- la peli-rosa se apoyó instantáneamente sobre el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa instantánea para observar la cama con absoluto amor; mejor dicho, para mirar de esa forma a quien se encontraba allí- Entonces nos vemos dentro de una semana.

- _Así es-_ ahora, ella, se acercó hacia la cama con una radiante sonrisa- _te envío por mensaje los detalles del día. Cuídate y mucho cariño Saku, nos vemos._

Y el saludo por la Uchiha dio por finalizada la llamada. La de ojos jade bloqueó su móvil y lo coloco a un costado de donde ella se había sentado.

-Veo que estas negada a tomar tu siesta sin tomar tu alimento ¿verdad? Ven aquí preciosa- con sumo cuidado tomó en sus brazos, habiendo dejado anteriormente la mamila sobre la mesita de noche, a una pequeña bebé que estaba en ese momento chupando su manita, exigiendo ferozmente su alimento dado a que sus cejas estaban fruncidas en señal de disconformidad. Al acomodarla bien entre sus brazos, se levantó de la espaciosa cama y volvió a agarrar el biberón, dispuesta a darle de comer. La pequeña al tener en vista lo que tanto anhelaba sus ojitos se trasformaron en dos estrellas a los ojos de Sakura- Vamos, cualquiera que te viera pensaría que no te alimento como se debe. ¿Mamá no es tan mala, verdad?- puso una voz aguda en la última pregunta. Claro que la infante estaba más concentraba de tomar su ración diaria de alimento, pero a través de su labor dejo ver su carita de felicidad al ver que la peli-rosada se dirigía a ella de esa forma.

Sorpresivamente, el timbre empezó a sonar de una manera que delataba perfectamente quien era.

-Tu loco tío parece que viene de visita, pero te advierto, debes tomar tu siesta después de terminar con tu biberón ¿bien?- era ya costumbre hablarle a ella, era algo que todas las personas que convivían con un bebé a diario estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo, recibiendo respuestas que primero no entendían nada, pero con el tiempo, era como un segundo idioma; las expresiones, balbuceos, riñas, llanto, etcétera.

Ambas se dirigieron a la sala, sólo para que Sakura apretara un botón e le indicara que entrara por su cuenta dado a que estaba ocupada.

Esa era una ventaja que Naruto y Miina se supieran la contraseña del departamento, les ahorra el tener que abrirles. Y también viceversa, ella sabía el suyo que lo utilizaba casi siempre.

-¡Hermana!- la primera en entrar fue Miina, quien dejó completamente atrás a su hermano mayor al ver a la mujer sosteniendo al bebé.

-¿Regresan del instituto?- preguntó Sakura mientras se dirigía en uno se los sillones de la sala para tener más comodidad y recibir el saludo de su pequeña hermana.

-Así es. Naruto fue por mí y vinimos comprando un pastel- dijo completamente emocionada mientras miraba con fascinación como la pequeña se alimentaba. No se cansaba de ello y no lo haría. Cuando la más pequeña se percató de la nueva presencia, dirigió sus ojitos hacia ella sin detener su alimentación- ¡Hola Maki!

-Oh… ya veo, ¿celebramos algo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa enternecida al ver a Miina completamente concentraba y feliz mientras le hacía caritas graciosas a la pequeña Maki, quien se abstuvo de alimentarse para reír.

-Muchas cosas- por primera vez Naruto habló. Una vez cerrada la puerta, dejó el postre en la mesa y después se dispuso a sentarse frente a las tres chicas con una sonrisa- Algunas de ellas son el fin de los exámenes de Miina, al final exitoso del drama, ¿la vida misma?- pronunció eso último sin saber que más agregar.

-Por supuesto que son muchas- alego ella en forma de exageración al ver al rubio rascarse la cabeza y sacar la lengua en señal de ser atrapado- ¿Se quedarán a cenar? Hoy Ten-ten no llegará a casa ya que irá a dormir con nuestro señor muy importante, por lo que invite a Shika a cenar. Aprovecho que hoy es mi día libre del bar.

-Por mi perfecto- acepto gustoso Naruto- por cierto, la agencia me envío esto para ti- sacando un sobre doblado de su bolsillo de la chaqueta, que se quitó al entrar al departamento.

-¿La agencia o el director del programa?- pregunto dudosa al aceptar el sobre que su pequeña hermana le alcanzo. A esa altura, el efecto de la alimentación de Maki empezaba surtir efecto por el hecho que sus ojos empezaban a pesar y el movimiento de su boca empezaba a perder la constancia inicial. La mayor se fijó en esas señales y probó con quitarle su biberón. Sonrió victoriosa al ver que ya su pequeña estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño. Miina le preguntó son señas en silencio si la recostaría el sillón esquinero pequeño donde ellas se encontraban sentadas. Una vez paradas, la menor se apresuró a preparar todo para que Sakura acomodara suavemente a su pequeña allí.

-Por el formato de la carta, intuyo que del director- chasqué la lengua con un fastidio al pensar que ese hombre pretendía hacerse más cercano a _su_ hermana.

-¿Puedes ir por su mantilla y mi celular en mi habitación?- preguntó con voz baja. Por el momento, tendrían que hablar así. Esa pequeña suya resultaba tener un sueño bastante pesado cuando lograba conciliarlo bien- ¿No la has leído?

-Ten- Naruto le tendió dos almohadones más para que ella los acomodara del lado que no tenía brazo, pero si mucho lugar- La última vez que lo hice me diste un gran regaño, así que hice lo más inteligente: no ver nada antes que tú.

-Gracias- les agradeció a ambos cuando recibió las cosa pedidas. La acomodó bien y suspiró algo aliviada.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el rubio moderando su voz de a poco.

-No, nada. Solo que aún es… sólo que aún me quedo en blanco cuando la veo llorar con tanta intensidad. Generalmente si no logra conciliar el sueño bien tarda unos segundos antes de llorar desesperadamente- su mirada cargaba con gran preocupación.

-Eres madre primeriza Sakura, estoy seguro que todas se sienten del mimo modo, más aún cuando ella tan sólo tiene 7 meses. Además, el doctor dijo que está muy bien para ella que llore, que ejercite y fortalezca sus pulmones.

-Lo sé, pero… es inevitable- comenzó ella mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Lo estás haciendo genial Saku, y estoy segura que ella piensa lo mismo. No se la pasa llorando, como el hermanito de una compañera que siempre se queja de que es muy inquieto, ella es muy buena- la determinación de hacerla sentir mejor de Miina le trajo una tranquilidad parcial, por lo que asintió y le beso la frente en forma de agradecimiento.

-Bueno… ¿por qué no vemos el contenido de la carta?- interrumpió Naruto para hacerle olvidar a Sakura de sus inseguridades con sus ocurrencias- ¿Utilizaras el "estoy felizmente casada" igual que en el bar?- aquello se ganó una mirada recriminadora por parte de sus dos hermanas.

-Si lo utilizo en el bar es porque sé que eso funcionará perfectamente en esas circunstancias- Sakura, tocando instintivamente las dos alianzas que llevaba en el cuello con una cadena, sonrió ladinamente.

-¿Por qué no lo conviertes eso en realidad y te abres a la posibilidad de enamorarte?

-Espera un segundo…- con un rápido intercambio de miradas entre las hermanas Haruno, ambas se acercaron sigilosamente al mayor con las manos en la cadera- Tu… tienes algo que decir ¿verdad?

-Yo… sólo… ¿tal vez?- estaba completamente atrapado, su sonrojo y nerviosismo reflejado por su toque sobre su oreja derecha lo delataba a la vista de ellas, que conocían perfectamente sus reflejos- Ma… Maki, por favor ¡ayuda a tu hermoso y querido tío!- pidió auxilio a la pequeña que estaba completamente en otro mundo, ignorando el sin fin de preguntas que se desatarían por su ambigua respuesta.

* * *

 **¡Hola mi gente bella! celebro porque no llegue los dos meses de tardanza, por poco, pero vamos en ... proceso de mejora u.u '**

 **Antes que nada, muchas gracias al apoyo que dan, me encanta que les guste, entretenga o que que mar que los lleve a seguir conmigo la historia. Puedo decir que me gusta más en cualquier ficción y en desarrollo es la ... fácil proyección de lo que va a ocurrir. No obstante, sí, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta. también se imaginó el _que va a pasar_** ** _después._**

 **Sin más, por favor oren conmigo conmigo para que Dios me permita sobrellevar esto y 5 materias de la facu, al mismo modo espero que en sus respectivas actividades les vaya super bien.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus Fllowos, Fav y Reseñas, los estimo muchisisisimo! n.n /**

 **¡Sin más, me despido y hasta la próxima!**

 ***-* 7**

* * *

Actualización: 22/08/2018.


	5. The price of time (Parte 2)

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _-¿Por qué no lo conviertes eso en realidad y te abres a la posibilidad de enamorarte?_

 _-Espera un segundo…- con un rápido intercambio de miradas entre las hermanas Haruno, ambas se acercaron sigilosamente al mayor con las manos en la cadera- Tu… tienes algo que decir ¿verdad?_

 _-Yo… sólo… ¿tal vez?- estaba completamente atrapado, su sonrojo y nerviosismo reflejado por su toque sobre su oreja derecha lo delataba a la vista de ellas, que conocían perfectamente sus reflejos- Ma… Maki, por favor ¡ayuda a tu hermoso y querido tío!- pidió auxilio a la pequeña que estaba completamente en otro mundo, ignorando el sin fin de preguntas que se desatarían por su ambigua respuesta._

 **Capítulo 5: The price of time (Parte 2)**

-Entonces… ¿la conocemos?- preguntó la menor de los Haruno mientras pinchaba su palillo en un rollo de sushi que pidieron hace más de una hora al departamento.

Después de hostigar al rubio para soltar lo que tenía que decir, sin lograrlo con éxito, llegó Shikamaru con su habitual aura de cansancio. Y fue el quien desembolso toda la información básica, mas iba a dejar que Naruto dijera los detalles importantes.

-Ya me canse del juego del _"policía bueno, policía malo"-_ espetó Naruto después de volver a escucharla a su hermana menor preguntar por ello.

-Créeme que este " _juego_ " te conviene enormemente- le aconsejó Shikamaru- Sabes que si fuera por ambas no sería un interrogatorio, sino una pura tortura.

Aquello le hizo tragar sin poder masticar bien el rollo de sushi. Empezó a toser por su atragantamiento. En esa ocasión le hubiera gustado que Shikamaru estuviera completamente equivocado... pero no lo estaba.

En esa ocasión, Sakura, que era la _"policía mala",_ miraba intimidadoramente al rubio. Ya ni las palabras faltaban para ponerlo de nervios.

-Miina- Sakura, con los ojos filosos como una flecha disparada fugazmente, se acercó a su pequeña hermana para decirle algo al oído. Pudo notar que solo bastaron 4 palabras de la peli-rosada para que la pequeña pelirroja sonriera maléficamente por tan solo un instante, para después estar completamente seria.

La batalla Naruto ya la había perdido. Eso ya lo sabía desde antes, pero sólo ahora lo afirmaba.

-Shika- la menor llamó la atención de el de pelo negro- ¿me pasas un poco de refresco, por favor?- el mencionado se limitó a asentir para hacerlo, pero sabía que aquello era algo que iba a afectar completamente al de ojos azules.

-Ten- Naruto, que siempre estaba atento a las necesidades de su hermana, se apresuró a darle lo pedido. Mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que ni una casta mirada le dedico ella, sino más bien esperaba ansiosa a la petición hecha hacia el otro masculino.

 _-Así que es eso -_ pensó Shikamaru mientras le alcanzaba un vaso con el líquido pedido. La ley del hielo. El arma más mortal que puede usar la pequeña Miina contra Naruto, incluso más fuerte que la furia o enojo, ya lo había vivido.

-Miina…- Naruto, comprendiendo instantáneamente ese raro comportamiento, intentó captar su atención, pero no lo logró. Ya no tenía dudas de que estaba usando su arma secreta- ¡Es Karen!- gritó para que todo aquello terminase antes de que comenzara verdaderamente.

Sakura, estaba tomando de su bebida justo cuando después empezó a toser fuertemente. Aquello le tomó por sorpresa, aunque no sabe bien si es por el nombre dicho o por haberse rendido antes de terminar el minuto de que comenzara el castigo.

-¡¿Sara?!- preguntó una vez que se recuperó. La verdad es que a la pequeña Miina también le había causado completa sorpresa, por eso no decía ni hacía nada.

Naruto, sabiendo que el ataque de su hermana menor ya había terminado, se sonrojo levemente a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Una vez que digirieron la bomba que lanzó Naruto, se miraron mutuamente las mujeres de la habitación para después de nuevo mirar con cautela al implicado.

-Me dices que estas saliendo con Sara… ¿y la sigues llamando Karen?- lo primero que pudo criticarle, y lo único, es que siguiera con aquella confusión.

-Es culpa de Ino y lo sabes. Además… a ella no le molesta- se excusó el rubio restándole importancia. Lo cierto es que la llamaba así con cariño o para molestarle. Sonrió ante recordar su ceño fruncido cuando tenían desacuerdos con algo y la llamaba así agrede.

-¡Porque es demasiado buena y sumisa para contradecirte pedazo de…!- se mantuvo, ante todo, calmada por respeto a su hija, su hermana y su pobre amigo que presenciaba eso, aunque a sus ojos parecía disfrutar de la situación.

Todo el tema de la confusión de identidad había comenzado, ciertamente, por culpa de Ino. Karen, mejor dicho, Sara es una hermosa chica de cabello rojizos, más profundos y embriagadores que los de la pequeña Miina, con ojos color violetas y tez blanca. De una estatura un poco menor que la de Sakura. Si bien, la primera vez que la habían visto tenía cabello castaño, ese no era su color natural, sino ese rojizo atrapante. Era una mujer completamente hermosa, con una actitud sumisa y era completamente amable con todos, no obstante, cuando se trata de algo serio, es tan terca como una mula. Por eso era sorprendente como su actitud daba un cambio de 180 grados cuando se trataba, por ejemplo, de su trabajo.

Pero volviendo al tema que ella sea llamada de otra forma es toda y completa culpa de Ino. Sara es la asistente de la diseñadora de ropa, una estudiante aplicada y una trabajadora impecable, pero por razones de la mala memoria de Ino, la llama cómo solía hacerlo a su antigua asistente.

Pasó varios meses, desde que la conocieron todos ellos, hasta que descubrieron su verdadero nombre. En ese momento, la culpabilidad de Ino floreció enormemente. No obstante, a la pelirroja no le molestaba, le bastaba con tener un trabajo con buena paga y que sea de su agrado, era duro, pero de su agrado.

-Me agrada Sara…- después de mucho meditar, Miina empezó a hablar con una sonrisa que cada vez se hacía más presente- Es linda, buena y lo mejor de todo…

-No es una de esas pegatinas superficiales- el coro entre las hermanas Haruno y Shikamaru fue perfectamente coordinado, pero no planeado. Entre ellos tres se sonrieron ya compartían los mismo pensamientos sobres esos temas.

-Vaya, pensé por un instante que pegarían el grito al cielo- suspiro con alivio verdadero a que no tenían ninguna objeción o crítica a su reciente relación con la pelirroja.

-Mentalmente estábamos preparadas para ello, pero nos has dado un gran grado de alivio al mencionar a Sara- admitió con una sonrisa Sakura- No voy a mentirte, sé que eres grande y no necesitas ningún permiso para tener una relación estable o…- no quiso decir más para seguir conservando la inocencia de su hermana- bueno, u otra situación, pero es inevitable que nos preocupemos por con quién andas.

-Es así hermano- ahora, con una carita de suma preocupación, Miina se acercó hacia él para ser recibida sobre sus piernas como si aún fuera una niña pequeña- No me gustaría que estés con alguien y luego… esa mujer sea mala.

-Sara no es mala y lo sabes- le sonrió Naruto con una sonrisa tranquila, claro que es grande e independiente, pero no haría algo que les molestara a sus hermanas, al menos no en un tema serio.

-Claro que no lo es. ¡Es muy linda y buena!- asintió entusiasmada al escuchar a su hermano hablar de esa mujer con un tono que jamás lo había utilizado- Me agrada, la acepto.

Aquel comentario hizo reír a todos los adultos, pero lo cierto era que las palabras de la niña iban representando la misma tranquilidad que los otros dos adultos.

-Lo que me gustaría saber es… ¿desde cuándo comenzó todo? Tal vez en estos últimos meses con la llegada de Maki y los nuevos trabajos deje pasar muchas cosas, pero definitivamente iba a notar un cambio entre ustedes si lo había…- el orgullo de Sakura como una buena hermana y detective había sido pisado al no notar la relación secreta que mantenía su hermano con la pelirroja.

-Fue un mes antes de que Maki naciera- Naruto recordó como su interés hacia ella había cambiado y crecido con el paso del tiempo- Empecé a verla de una forma diferente después de enterarme que casi todo su sueldo iba destinado a pagar las cuotas del hospital, cuando aún su mamá estaba internada- recordó cómo después de la muerte de la madre de ella, Sara entró en una pequeña crisis- Tú estabas también todo el momento en el hospital cuando no trabajas porque Maki nació prematura.

-Recuerdo que estaba enterada de ello, fue en pleno desfile en Shanghái- empezó a recordar Sakura frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Así es, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido pero, gracias al destino o a Dios, hubo un receso de una semana por problemas en las instalaciones. Estaba demasiado "anestesiada" como para venir sola e Ino no podía acompañarla porque ella debía de seguir con otros asuntos urgentes. Por eso vine con ella hasta Osaka lo más rápido posible- Naruto calló un momento para tomar un poco de aire. Abrazó instintivamente a su hermana pequeña y retomó la palabra- Recuerdo que, por su actitud de querer volverse de inmediato una vez que terminó todo, la llame la loca Karen-una sonrisa algo traviesa apareció en sus labios- Estaba completamente ida, como si fuera aún un sueño o una historia alterna que no era verdad, por eso necesitaba traerla a la realidad.

-¿Y por ello la mejor solución era llamarla loca?- preguntó confusa Miina.

-Y ni por su nombre, no lo olvides- sumó Shikamaru.

-Era la única forma que se me ocurrió en ese momento para que reaccionara. Y vaya que lo hizo, creo que fue la primera vez que la escuche gritar que ese no era su nombre… se desahogó todo lo que pudo y tenía el completo derecho de hacerlo- miró a los dos adultos para indicarle que la cosa había sido un poco más que simples reclamos- Al verla así… verla diferente a lo que ella siempre mostraba fue drástico, pero revelador.

Un pequeño silencio se instaló ante toda esa información nueva, más nueva para algunos que para otros.

-¿No se te olvida contar algo?- Shikamaru, con una sonrisa en sus labios, quería revelar todo lo más trascendente que había ocurrido entre ellos- Creo que te omitiste la parte en donde después de regresar de Shanghái le pediste salir con ella… y fuiste rechazado.

-Espera… ¿no están en una relación desde ese entonces?- la pregunta instantánea de Sakura fue contestada por sólo una negación por parte del rubio. Esa, Shikamaru se las iba a pagar.

-El rechazo no fue el último… sino que existieron otros 4 más antes de que al fin el par de primerizos estén en algo- como disfrutaba eso Shikamaru, pero tenía el presentimiento que aquel favor iba a ser recíproco tarde o temprano.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez?- preguntó Miina intentando no reírse. Las mujeres prácticamente se derretían ante las sonrisa y palabras de Naruto ¡ni hablar si les pedía salir u otra cosa! Sara definitivamente era diferente.

-Hace tres emanas…- murmuró por lo bajo. No hacía falta que dijera más, las risas estallaron.

-Definitivamente Sara me agrada mucho más ahora- admitió Sakura mientras tomaba en su mano una copa con un poco de vino- Porque ese quinto rechazo sea el último y que vayan a su tiempo- brindo Sakura extendiendo su mano. Los adultos la imitaron con sus propias copas, mas Miina se acercó con su refresco.

-Porque ella soporte tus ocurrencias mucho tiempo- brindo Shikamaru en broma, deseándole, detrás de esas palabras, lo mejor.

-Porque la pueda conocer oficialmente como tu novia- la única tierna y bondadosa de su hermana se la dejo fácil.

Naruto sólo negó con una sonrisa la cabeza y acepto los buenos deseos de ellos dando por hecho el brindis.

…

Era jueves pasado del mediodía, el clima era completamente sombrío y la lluvia sólo causaba que el poder andar por las calles sea más difícil.

Ten-ten maniobraba junto a algunas bolsas para poder mantenerlas a ellas en el mejor estado libre de agua posible, lo que significaba que ella se encontraba empapada.

Cuando por fin llegó a su departamento sintió que quería dejar todas esas bolsas en el suelo e irse rápido a su residencia para quitarse la ropa empapada. Odiaba empaparse, lo odiaba como casi tanto a…

-¿Ten-ten?- Sakura, detrás de ella, que cargaba también unas bolsas, sólo que estas estaban repletas de comestibles, se acercó a ella en su auxilio.

-¡Saku!- no esperó ni un instante para querer lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar- La estúpida sombrilla se rompió apenas la abrí ¡No me dio ni tiempo para llegar a la parada del bus!

-Puedo verlo…- quitándole las bolsas que estaban casi completamente secas, ambas empezaron a subir las escaleras- Pero debiste tomar a un taxi o algo… odias empaparte.

-Para mí mala suerte, ni un miserable vehículo de transporte pasó durante un buen tiempo- empezó a sacarse su chaqueta empapada y soltarse el cabello. No le gustaba nada esa sensación de tener la ropa pegada al cuerpo de ese modo.

Después de algunas quejas más proporcionadas por la castaña ya habían llegado a su departamento.

Apenas abrió la puerta, una la pequeña Miina disparó a ayudar a la peli-rosada.

-Qué bueno verte Miina- le saludó Ten-ten mientras le revolvía los cabellos cortos. La menor ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en ese momento su humor era el pésimo.

-¿Por qué no vas a tomar una ducha caliente? Una vez que termines ya el almuerzo estará en medio proceso- le indicó Sakura para no tener que ver más el mal humor de su amiga. La quería y apreciaba, pero cuando se encontraba así hasta a ella se le acababa la paciencia.

-Eso haré…- y tomando sus bolsas, se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes preguntar por alguien- ¿En dónde se encuentra Maki?- le extraño primero, ver a la menor de los Haruno sola en el departamento y, segundo, no ver a la de tan sólo meses.

-Se fue a visitar a sus abuelos, él vino por ella temprano- le explicó Sakura mientras empezaba a sacar los víveres que había comprado.

-Cierto, lo olvide…- masculló ella por lo bajo.

-Ve a cambiarte antes de que sigas con tu migraña, por favor…- amablemente y con una sonrisa, Sakura le pidió que se fuera de una vez. Miina sólo podía reír por lo bajo ante su actitud. Esperaba que ella no sea así cuando algo la molestaba.

Los minutos pasaron y al fin Miina se había atrevido a preguntar la travesía que habían preparado.

-¿Por qué no le informas a Ten que no almorzaremos solas?- la confusión en la voz de la niña tenía un toque de travesía- Después de todo, podría ayudarnos a preparar todo, más aún cuando venga mi hermano y se lleve la sorpresa con que estará rodeado de todas nosotras.

-Porque no quiero privarme la dicha de ver su expresión cuando se lo contemos… o cuando se entere junto con Ino- una sonrisa macabra apareció y se esfumó rápidamente del rostro de la peli-rosa- Todavía no me creo que ni siquiera Ino supiera de la relación de su compañera de trabajo. Esos dos se las ingeniaron para ocultarlo bien.

Antes que alguna de ellas pudiera decir otra cosa, Ten-ten reapareció en la sala completamente renovada. El baño hacía milagros en ella.

-Veo que estas con un mejor humor, así que se buena y ven a ayudar- le extendió el mango de un cuchillo y con la otra mano le apunto a una verdura que reposaba en una tabla, en señal que debía encargarse de ello. Algo positivo de esas migrañas de su amiga, es que luego ella se sentía mal y cooperaba muy gentilmente; esa no fue la excepción.

-¿No crees que es mucha comida?- preguntó la castaña una vez que tomó su lugar sin rechistar- ¿Tenemos visitas?

-Uno nunca sabe…- se limitó a decir Sakura mientras se proponía en ignorarla. Eso fue suficiente como para que ella dudara de algo, por lo que le preguntó con la mirada a la menor, pero ella se procuró a hacerse la desentendida encogiendo los hombros y volverse a su dibujos.

…

Por otro lado, en un edificio situado en tierras nórdicas las tierras nórdicas, se encontraba un azabache instalado en la oficina de su colega y amigo.

-Nunca imagine que volverían a Japón…- expresó un hombre que tenía un cabello que iba del albino hasta un azul sumamente claro - Al menos, no tan pronto.

-Pasaron ya varios años, Suigetsu- resopló el de ojos negros mientras movía su cabeza en señal de cansancio- Tarde o temprano volveríamos. No obstante, no sabemos si nos quedaremos por una pequeña temporada o…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es difícil siquiera imaginar cómo se pondrán sus familias…- conocía bastante bien la situación por la cual ellos tres se encontraban en ese país, desde el primer momento en que llegaron allí- Si me dejas dar mi opinión-

-La darás te lo permita o no- le cortó el otro rodando los ojos, sabiendo de antemano los movimientos de su amigo.

-Me alegro que me conozcas, Sasuke- omitió la interrupción que generó el otro, momentos atrás, y prosiguió con lo suyo- Como decía, creo que estos años sirvió para poner en frío el "tradicionalismos" que poseían más la familia de Hinata. Eso se puede ver con respecto a que recibieron a esa visita que jamás pensó que tendría. Eso abre una gran gama de posibilidades de que su regreso sea… algo exitoso.

Era un comentario algo alentador. Ellos también tenían esa pequeña esperanza, al menos él sólo lo hacía para que Hinata no dudara tanto con su decisión tomada, aunque a su vista la cosa no iba a ser tan prometedora.

-Sasuke- nuevamente el de ojos extrañamente violetas sacó en su transe al Uchiha- ¿Has pensado en encontrarte con… Sakura?

Ese tema era algo con el cual no quería hablar y Suigetsu lo sabía. Con el pasar del tiempo Sasuke reflexionaba más con respecto a la relación que terminó con un casto "lo siento". Un cortante y seco _lo siento._

¿Quería volver a encontrarla, volver a verla? No… no lo quería. No malinterpreten, sabía perfectamente que su actitud fue peor que una escoria, pero temía que su reencuentro perturbara la relación que tenía con Hinata.

Sí, después de todo el tiempo junto como amigos, compañeros, al fin había florecido una relación que daba pasos de recién nacido.

Su felicidad estaba completa, la tenía a ella y un niño… sí, era completamente feliz.

Cómo había pensado el peli blanco con un tinte de azul claro, no tuvo respuesta de su amigo. A sus ojos las cosas no eran sólo complicadas para Hinata, sino para el mismo Sasuke también lo iba a ser, sólo que el susodicho no lo percibía.

…

-Vaya, sí que este pequeño fue consentido- expresaba una peli-roja mientras admiraba la cantidad de juguetes que aún le quedaban para llenar el baúl.

-Debo recordarte que la mitad de ello fue gracias a ti- le paso algo de culpa la otra mujer, de ojos perlados, que también estaba acomodando algunas cosas del niño.

-Me declaro culpable- admitió sin remordimientos- Pero… pero míralo, sus ojitos brillan cuando pide algo y su carita, ¡Por Dios, su carita! ¿Viste la carita que pone cuando…?- se silenció ella misma cuando se percató que nuevamente estaba exagerando, sólo un poco, por el gran cariño que tenía hacia el niño.

-Eres muy manipulable, es eso lo que pasa- bromeó la de pelo azulado.

-Lo soy, pero admite que ese niño nos hace manipulables a todos, Hina- le señaló la de anteojos mientras volvía a su labor.

-¡Tía Karin, tía Karin!- la vocecilla del infante dio por terminada la charla de las mujeres, al menos por el momento- ¿Sabes que dentro de dos días iremos a otro país en… en…?- el rostro del niño demostraba visiblemente el esfuerzo que hacía para recordar el transporte que utilizarían.

-¿El avión?- le ayudo Karin, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sí, sí, eso!- asintió más eufórico el chico- es esa cosa gigante, pero que se ve pequeña allá, en el cielo.

-¡Wow! ¿De verdad? ¡Es increíble!- le respondió la de ojos rojizos igual de entusiasmada que el pequeño. Le encantaba compartir la euforia del niño.

Hinata, con una gran sonrisa, miraba en paz la felicidad de su hijo. Nunca se había imaginado que al salir de Japón en esas circunstancias, después de duros años, al fin iba a tener una vida tranquila, con paz y feliz al ver la sonrisa de su hijo. Haría cualquier cosa porque así se mantuviera. Los años le habían enseñado que no tenía que dudar si en juego estaba la felicidad, tranquilidad y estabilidad de Noha.

Por eso había decidido semanas atrás, después de aquella visita inesperada, que probaría a su familia que sin su ayuda salió adelante y que, además, su hijo estaba feliz.

Sí los aceptaban, bien, si no… no le haría derramar ni una lagrima al menor.

Estaba consiente que no iban a recibirla con los brazos abierto, iba ser una prueba difícil que tenía que luchar, pero si al final todo acababa… pues no tan bien, se retiraría sabiendo que hizo todo para que las cosas fueran distintas.

Las horas se fueron volando y prácticamente estaba todo listo para su viaje.

-Veo que te encargaste de todo- sobresaltándola, Sasuke apareció en la puerta de la habitación donde dormía el niño. En ese instante, el mismo se encontraba agotado, reponiendo energías para varias horas más adelante. Por su parte, ella, no podía dormir o dejar de verlo.

-Pensé que era mejor tener todo listo ahora que correr en el último momento-se limitó a contestar ella mientras recibía un beso en su cabeza por parte del azabache.

-Conociendo a Noha, mañana abra que acomodar una o dos valijas- sonrió mientras se imaginaba el desastre que provocaría al no encontrar algo que deseaba.

Un pequeño silencio se instaló en ese cuarto. Se notaba que ambos tenían muchos pensamientos en sus mentes, algunas emociones florecían en tan solo pensar que en cuestión de unos dos días ya estarían en camino a Japón.

-Sabes…- la que decidió romper el silencio fue Hinata- creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer, apenas lleguemos, es ir a una tienda de dangos- aquella confesión, o más bien plan, lo dejo un tanto confuso al Uchiha ¿dangos? ¿A qué venía eso?- Lo que quiero es que Noha, lo primero que sienta, es el dulce sabor de un dango… quiero que su primer recuerdo de llegar a Japón sea bueno.

Entendía. Entendía cuál era su objetivo. Cada vez ella caía más en cuenta que las cosas pueden no salir tan bien.

-Me parece bien- aceptó Sasuke soltando un nulo suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Creo que el primer día debemos tomarlo para nosotros, sin responsabilidades, sin preocupaciones.

-¿Y qué sugieres? Él ya sabe cuándo abordamos el avión y a qué hora llegaremos. Nos irá a buscar y no querrá que nos neguemos.

-Tengo otros planes…- una media sonrisa, esas de las que le caracterizaban a él se le plantó en el rostro. Eso daba a entender que había ideado otro plan para su viaje. Los ojos confundidos de Hinata sólo causaban más gracia al hombre, por lo que se bastó en soltar una risa casta y salir de la habitación diciendo únicamente lo siguiente- Iré a preparar todo.

…

El día viernes llegó y para Naruto eso sólo significaba una cosa… trabajo. Después de terminar el rodaje del drama hecho, ha tomado una gran popularidad creciente, a pesar de haber sido un personaje secundario en el mismo. No obstante, fue lo suficientemente notoria su aparición, tanto que ahora tenía más trabajo en cualquier reality o pasarela. Y eso era bueno, no lo malinterpreten. Estaba feliz que estaba en un trabajo, una carrera que nunca en su vida pensó siquiera estar, pero henos aquí, está triunfando cada vez más.

-Naruto, sales en 10 minutos- le informó un muchacho del piso. En ese mismo momento estaban grabando un programa de juegos y preguntas rápidas que se trasmitiría al día siguiente.

-Estoy listo- asintió mientras se levantaba de su silla giratoria para seguir al joven.

Caminaban a un ritmo algo acelerado, al menos el otro sujeto sí. Los pasillos que tenían colgado retratos de otros programas de televisión ya no le daban la ansiedad de antes; estaba tomando más confianza con cada paso, aunque siempre existe el nervio inicial ante todo evento.

Cruzaron dos puertas grandes e inmediatamente hicieron absoluto silencio al trasladarse, ya habían comenzado el rodaje.

Le hicieron una seña donde le indicaban que faltaba 3 minutos para que aparezca. Él sólo se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa.

¿Desde cuándo su vida se había convertido en eso? No se estaba quejando, sólo que parecía que ayer se encargaba de cortar el pasto y ser acosado por unas señoras con las hormonas algo… alteradas y de la nada ¡pum!, se encontraba allí, a punto de salir en un famoso programa de televisión.

Todo fue gracias a Sakura… si no fuera por ella, no tenía dudas de que iba a estar en una situación similar a la que estaba o peor. No tenía problemas de trabajar de cualquier cosa, siempre que sea algo digno, pero no se podía dar el lujo de que lo agarren a él dándole un mal estilo de vida a su pequeña hermana, porque estaba seguro que se la quitarían. Pero todo cambio desde que vieron a esa chica de pelo rosado… desde esa primera vez donde él notó que ese año nuevo no parecía ser el mejor para ella. Después, volverla a encontrar fue el destino, suerte o Dios. Ya no sabía bien, pero sí estaba muy agradecido por ello. Ahora, estaba muy bien financieramente y emocionalmente. Temía que las cosas se complicasen para su loca hermana al aceptarlo a él y a Miina como su familia, pero comprendía que ellos la necesitaban a ella y viceversa. Ten-ten y Shikamaru fueron muy claros en decirles que ellos habían aparecido para mejorar la vida de Sakura y que, por ende, debían dejarse ayudar por no sólo ella, sino por todos. Después de un tiempo comprendió por qué les habían dicho eso, la peli-rosa había perdido a su única familia en un mismo día. Por ello se aferró tanto al rubio y a la peli-roja; pero ellos también debían aferrarse a alguien que no quiera dañarlos. Por eso estaba más que seguro que, a pesar de lo que digan todos, los que fueron realmente salvados fueron ellos, ganaron un hogar, cobijas calientes para el invierno, platos de comidas, seguridad, pero más que eso, ganaron una familia.

-¡… Con ustedes, Naruto Haruno!- estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que por poco y no reaccionaba en su llamado. Puso su característica sonrisa y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el cúmulo de luces.

…

-No crees que fuimos algo… malvadas- la modista y diseñadora de ropa se sentaba pesadamente en una de las tantas mesas vacías que se encontraban en el bar de su marido. No hacía más de media hora que habían abierto, por lo que no iba tardarse en llenar el lugar con su clientela habitual.

-No- se negó la peli-rosa mientras colocaba unos portavasos en la mesa continuo- O, bueno, tal vez un poco con Sara. Naruto se lo merecía.

-Es increíble que seas excesivamente protectora con tu hermano, pero después eres la primera en castigarlo.

-El amor también duele…- se limitó a responderle antes de atender a una pareja de enamorados que buscaban una buena mesa.

Con su sonrisa amable, Sakura les tendió la carta de bebidas y esperaba pacientemente su pedido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- sobresaltándola, una persona de la cual estaban hablaban hizo presciencia. La hermosa y calculadora peli-roja se sentó junto a Ino.

-Nada, sólo que me cuesta un poco comprender la relación que tiene Saku con Naruto, es decir, es obvio que como su hermana lo ayuda, apoya y cuida, pero también a veces es un poco…- sin poder terminar, hizo una señal con la mano de duda.

-Esa es una normal relación entre hermanos- comentó Sara como si fuera normal. Aquello provocó que Ino la mirara como una loca- A lo que me refiero, sé que muchos hermanos se llevan así, al menos todos los que he visto se comportan de esa forma. No puedo decirlo por experiencia, ya que soy hija única, pero sé que desde que se conocieron entablaron una relación de hermandad sin necesidad de lazos sanguíneos.

-Ya veo…- asintió Ino mientras veía a la peli-rosada dirigirse hacia la barra y pedía unas bebidas- Creo que no lo entiendo porque también no tuve a un hermano o hermana…- hubo un silencio que parecía ser algo incómodo, al menos lo fue así para Sara, sólo que sorpresivamente fue roto por la impredecible de su jefa- Creo que estoy bien así, de otro modo me hubiera quitado toda mi ropa si era mujer y si llegaba ser hombre iba a ser un todo rompe-corazones que las locas de sus ex iban a hostigarme y… no, definitivamente estoy bien así- a veces hasta a ella misma le sorprendía los cambios de humor que podía sufrir en tan sólo unos segundos. Se limitó a reír y empezar a cambiar el tema.

Unos minutos de charlas bastaron para baja la euforia de Ino, sólo que ahora estaba más tranquila de lo normal.

-Vaya, no las había visto entrar- saludo el tan amigable y enérgico Lee- ¿Desean algo de beber?- preguntó amablemente a ambas mujeres, ya que su pase de bebidas era gratis e ilimitado, un regalo por ser la mujer del jefe y la otra por tener que aguantar a la loca novia del jefe y sus ocurrencias.

-¿Puedes traerme un jugo de cualquier fruta? Creo que perdí cualquier gusto por el alcohol momentáneamente- pidió Ino mientras suspiraba y se apoyaba, recostaba, sobre la mesa.

-A mí lo menos fuerte que tengan- pidió Sara con una sonrisa. Lee asintió e inmediatamente se fue de allí. Para ese momento, la actitud de Ino no fue sorpresiva para nadie que trabajara allí. Ella y Sai, después de haberse casado comprendieron que querían ya no ser ellos dos solos en su hogar. Sí, estaban buscando un bebé, pero sorpresivamente los meses pasaron y siguen sin poder conseguirlos. Temieron que no pudieran ser padres jamás, pero los estudios médicos realizados no mostraron nada fuera de lo común. Solamente no era el momento.

La frustración de Ino se manifestó de distintas maneras, incluso meses atrás estaba completamente segura que ya había quedado embarazada, tenía unos síntomas característicos, pero la realidad no fue eso. Desde ese momento procura de cuidarse de cosas que podrían hacerle daño al bebé, si es que tenía uno y no se daba cuenta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sara al ver su repentina palidez. Vio la negación de que hizo la rubia contra sus brazos y decidió darle por el momento apoyo moral junto a unos masajes circulares en su espalda. No era la primera vez que veía así a su jefa, de hecho, lo mismo ocurrió hace dos semanas- ¿Te encuentras mareada?- quería indagar lo que padecía… tal vez y sólo tal vez aquella ocasión no era una falsa alarma. Ino asintió con la cabeza, negándose a contestar verbalmente- ¿Tienes nauseas?- una nueva afirmación apareció- ¿No crees que puede…?

-No…- al fin, Ino, se dignó a contestar y mirarle casi sin ganas- Me hice una prueba la semana pasada y dio negativo. Creo que comí algo en mal estado que me provoca por instantes y sorpresivamente malestar, nada más.

La peli-roja pudo notar la clara frustración que reflejaban los ojos de la rubia, sabía que ella se había quitado la duda rápidamente si existía la posibilidad de que este esperando un hijo o hija.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Sakura al regresar momentáneamente con ellas.

-No se siente bien- explicó Sara- tiene mareos y nauseas… dice que seguramente algo le cayó mal.

-Ya veo…- le dio una mirada insinuadora a Sara sobre el tema que está tomando algo de dificultad para la pareja de casados- Deberías irte a tu departamento. Te notó más pálida de lo común.

-Aquí están sus bebidas- sorpresivamente, Lee volvió a parecer con lo pedido.

-Tal vez si tomas el jugo de frutas te sientas mejor. Seguramente te ha bajado la presión, nada más- apresuró a decir Sara.

-Sí… puede ser eso- y tomando la bebida que le proporciono Lee, Ino se forzó a vaciar la mitad del vaso.

-Hace un momento no se encontraba así de pálida- le dijo el hombre preocupado a Sakura. La peli-rosa también empezó a preocuparse, lo cierto que en esas últimas semanas la vio con ligeros cambios de salud, pero no había llegado a presenciar aquello- Creo que será mejor decirle a Sai, de lo contrario-

-No… ya- tragó grueso, como sí de la nada su garganta estuviera más seca que un desierto-ya estoy mejor, es cuestión de unos pocos minutos y voy a mejorar. No hace falta molestar a Sai, esta con su a pronoto ser socio y es mejor esperar hasta que terminen.

-Sí, como si te obedeciéramos…- se mofó Sakura, en esas circunstancias no escuchaba a nadie que se sienta mal y que quiera demostrar lo contrario- Lee, ve por Sai- ordenó/pidió Sakura al nombrado, quien obedeció rápidamente.

-Dije que no hacía falta que- con la clara intención de detenerlo, aunque completamente inútil, Ino se paró de repente provocando que un fuerte mareo, causando que pierda totalmente el equilibrio.

-¡INO!- la voz de ambas mujeres que estaban junto a ella llamaron la atención de casi todos del lugar. Por suerte, Sakura pudo evitar que se cayera al suelo. Sara se apresuró a ayudarla a mantener en equilibrio a la rubia, al menos hasta que se establezca firmemente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Kiba, quien sustituyó a Sara para tomar casi todo el paso de la casi más se desmaya. Sakura agradeció enormemente la rápida aparición de Kiba, de lo contrario unos segundos más y ambas iban estampadas contra la cerámica ya que no estaba en una posición estable.

-No lo sabemos, repentinamente empezó a sentir una serie de malestar e intento levantarse para evitar que se lo informemos a Sai y fue ahí cuando colapso.

-Debes beber algo, pareces deshidratada…- le tendió Sakura un vaso de agua a la que estaba recuperando medianamente el conocimiento. Kiba pudo lograr que nuevamente tomara asiento, pero eso provocó ver lo débil que se encontraba en ese momento, tanto que no lograba sentarse rectamente.

-¿¡Ino!?- para alivio de Sakura, Sai apareció rápidamente. Detrás de él estaba Lee y su a prácticamente socio- ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes malestares?- parece, que con la sola presencia de Sai, Ino logró ponerse en un estado no tan malo como hace un instante.

-No me ocurre nada, sólo-

-Sai, creo que es mejor que lleves a Ino al hospital, no es la primera vez que tiene estos síntomas, pero sí que termina en este estado…- interrumpiendo la negación de Ino, Sakura se dirigió a su jefe entre seria y preocupada- tienen que hacerle un análisis de sangre para ver que tiene… de ser el caso en que sea sólo producto de un alimento en mal estado bastara con cuidarla por un par de días.

-Ya estoy mejor, no tienes que exagerar Sakura- logró regañar a su amiga la enferma. Obviamente, no estaba en posición de decir algo en contra de la sugerencia de cualquiera.

-Lo haré- asintió Sai mientras se disponía a cargarla en sus brazos. Aunque para muchos no lo pareciera, Sai estaba completamente nervioso ante esa situación, sólo las personas con las que trabaja pueden distinguirlo.

-Bueno, no pasa nada grave, perdonen la molestia- hablando por primera vez, el sujeto que había bajado con Sai habló para los clientes que estaban presenciando todo- Ve tranquilo Sai, nuestra charla puede esperar.

-Gracias- dijo el pálido- llamare una vez que todo esté más calmado, cualquier inconveniente me avisan- ahora se dirigió a Sakura y Kiba.

-No pierdas tiempo, ve. Nosotros podremos hacernos cargo aunque no estés- aseguró Kiba.

-Sí no les molesta… deseo quedarme a ver su modo de trabajo y familiarizarme más con el ambiente que están acostumbrados…- habló el que tenía pelo castaño.

-Claro, no hay problema. Quiero que se encarguen de aclarar cualquier duda que pueda tener Kankuro- se dirigió Sai con una mirada más suplicante que de alguien que daba órdenes. Sakura, Kiba y Lee asintieron, ya que eran los únicos que se encontraban presenciando toda la situación.

-Entendido, pero creo que ya deberías irte- pidió la peli-rosa. Los años de medicina le habían servido de saber que si los síntomas que provocaban deshidratación debían de tratarlo apenas se lo reconozca.

-Iré contigo…- levantando la cartera y saco de la rubia, Sara tomó sus cosas también y se dispuso a seguir a la pareja- Cierto, Sakura-

-Tranquila, ve. Yo le explicaré a Naruto- se adelantó Sakura, por lo que la otra sólo le agradeció con una sonrisa y fue con mucha prisa hacia las mismas puertas donde desaparecieron Ino y su algo aturdido marido.

Hubo tan solo unos segundos de silencio entre las cuatro personas, todo hasta que Kankuro tomó la palabra.

-Me iré a la barra para no molestar- con media sonrisa, Kankuro apunto hacia su pronto lugar.

-Por favor, háganos saber si es que necesita algo o si tiene alguna duda- sonrió Kiba, aceptando la amabilidad que proporcionaba el no tan extraño sujeto.

-Gracias.

-Lo acompaño a un lugar donde pueda estar cómodo- expresó Lee mientras le indicaba el camino, dejando al castaño y peli-rosa solos.

-¿Crees que Ino estará bien?- la preocupación en la voz de Kiba le indicó que no estaba nada calmado con lo reciente vivido- Sai se veía ido, como si estuviera indefenso.

-Ino estará bien, tal vez el exceso de trabajo le jugaron en contra o solo sea simplemente una intoxicación…- Kiba asintió mientras suspiraba para poder cambiar aire, y cuando estaba dispuesto a andar, se detuvo por el último comentario de Sakura-O tal vez sí sea otra cosa.

No comprendió muy bien qué quiso insinuar con aquello, pero estaba convencido que Sakura no estaba convencida con esas hipótesis.

La madrugada transcurrió con la normal tranquilidad y con ello los últimos clientes. Cada uno se disponía de limpiar todo para la jornada laboral que les tocaría horas más tarde.

-Veo que el trabajo aquí está siempre latente hasta el último momento-sobresaltando un poco a Sakura, Kankuro se apareció para terminar el de ayudar a colocar las sillas arriba de las mesas así sólo trapeaban el piso y cada uno podía retirarse.

-Normalmente son así las jornadas- contesto Sakura con una sonrisa- Hay sólo algunas fechas especiales donde es más ajetreado.

-Me alegra escuchar eso…- con una mayor sonrisa, Kankuro terminó por levantar la última silla. Por supuesto le ponía feliz saber que si todo marchaba bien, haría una excelente inversión- Pero puedo ver que es algo duro.

-Es pesado, no voy a mentirle, pero un trabajo que tiene sus comodidades y beneficios- admitió Sakura, despejando la duda de que estaba más cansada de lo que aparentaba.

-Me imagino que con la ampliación las cosas serán más… agitadas. Pero no se preocupen, no pretendemos llenarles de trabajo, sino generar más puesto con ello. Si la clientela es así o más buena de lo que vi hoy, definitivamente podremos hacerlo.

-Es un alivio escucharlo- metiéndose en la conversación, Kiba apareció al lado de Sakura- Digo… es un alivio que si esto funciona habrá más puestos de empleo- especificó al ver la ceja levantada del otro castaño.

Una vez que escucharon su razón de estar aliviados, tanto Sakura como Kankuro rieron por lo bajo por el repentino nerviosismo que apareció en él.

-Claro…- le restó importancia Kankuro a la vez que negaba la cabeza antes de volver a hablar- Sé que están deseosos de ir a descansar, pero quiero pedirles a todos si podemos hablar por un par de minutos para adelantar algo de lo que hablamos con Sai, una vez que hayan terminado aquí, claro está.

-Por supuesto- aseguró Sakura.

Ambos trabajadores les fueron a informar al resto del equipo para que se reunieran una vez acabado todo.

La peli-rosa, quien ya había terminado todo su trabajo, se dispuso a cambiarse y aprovechar de hacer una rápida llamada. Fue cuestión de tan solo fue cuestión de esperar unos pitidos para escuchar a la otra persona.

- _¿Hola?-_ la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba algo adormilada, no tenía que esperar menos ya que eran a alrededor de las 6 a.m.

-Lamento molestarte a estas horas, Neji- se disculpó la peli-rosada mientras sentía un ligero toque de culpa por irrumpir con el descanso del masculino- Te llamaba para avisarte que dentro de media hora pasare por allí- se excusó- Maki tiene turno con el pediatra a las 8:30 am y creí oportuno ir por ella ahora, así me daría algo de tiempo para prepararme.

 _-¿Hoy era la cita con el médico? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste ayer?-_ escuchó como la otra persona largaba un largo suspiro- _sabes muy bien que yo las acompañaría, no quiero que ahajas todo sola, Sakura._

Está bien, no estaba deseosa de escuchar esos tipos de reclamos tan temprano, aunque podía decir que comprendía su actitud. De hecho, no es la primera vez que le reclama por ello.

 _-Iré también-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por la voz de la otra persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea- _te pasaremos a buscar unos veinte minutos antes de la cita con el doctor, así puedes tomarte tu tiempo._

-¿Estás seguro? Ya te dije que no es necesario que-

- _Soy el padre, claro que estoy seguro-_ otra vez con su mismo argumento terminaba con toda esa semi-discusión, aunque claramente tiene todo su derecho- _En este momento Maki está inquieta observándome, creo que sabe que estoy hablando contigo-_ podía sentir la sonrisa que se formó al masculino. A ella también se lo había hecho, pensar en su hija siempre lograba ese efecto.

-Debí imaginar que ya estaba despierta, eso me hace sentir menos culpable de despertarlos- no hacía falta preguntar si ella se encontraba bien, confiaba en ellos la cuidarían muy bien.

- _Muy graciosa-_ ya se imaginaba cómo el castaño negaba con la cabeza- _Pero debo admitir que es sorprendente cómo está acostumbrada a tu horario de llegada._

-Es muy paciente conmigo y muy comprensible cuando realmente necesito un descanso- admitió Sakura, recordando las veces que se comportó como la mejor hija ejemplar, sin protestar, sin llorar, sin regañar, para dejarla poder descansar- Por cierto, ¿tú no tan madrugadora prometida sigue sin dar señales de levantarse?- si tenía la posibilidad de fastidiar a esa pareja, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

- _Para que sepas, rosadita-_ escuchó la voz femenina que conocía a la perfección, siendo algo modificada a propósito. Debía imaginar que la llamaba estaba en modo de que ella también pudiera escuchar todo claramente- _estoy completamente despierta._

Intuía, Sakura, que lo único que buscaba la otra mujer sólo quería hacer presencia y lo había hecho.

-Sakura- le llamó Romeo mientras aparecía por la puerta del lugar y le hacía señas para que cuando terminara fuera con el resto.

-Creo que no diré más, tengo que irme- asintió Sakura a su amigo a la vez que se separaba de su lugar, dispuesta a reunirse con sus amigos, no sin antes llevarse sus cosas.

 _-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde-_ se despidió Neji.

- _¡Nos vemos rosita!-_ escuchó a la loca del otro lado de la línea antes de que la llamada terminase, no pudo evitar reír por esa última despedida.

Con el móvil en la mano, cruzó la puerta para encontrarse que casi todos estaban reunidos allí, sólo faltaban ella y Deidara, quien acababa de terminar de limpiar el lugar.

-Bueno, como estamos todos aquí, me voy a tomar el atrevimiento de informarles un par de cosas. La primera, es que nuevamente terminé de hablar con Sai y comentó que ya se encontraba, junto a su esposa, en casa. Está fuera de peligro y, al parecer, con buenas noticias- aquella información sólo logró dejarles a la mayoría confundidos. Sólo Sakura podía imaginarse, o apostar, cuáles eran esas buenas noticias- Lo segundo, es como ya todos deben saber, Sai y yo, junto a mi hermano, nos hemos convertido en socios. Sé que están al tanto que él desea conservar el bar porque fue gracias al esfuerzo de todos que este lugar se convirtió en lo que es ahora, pero está en una etapa de su vida en que necesita pasar más tiempo con su esposa… En fin, este lugar será remodelado para abrir un restaurant familiar para que sea un lugar donde cualquiera pueda venir y disfrutar una velada magnifica. No obstante, después volverá a ser el mismo bar pero mejor remodelado.

-¿Eso significa que no acortaran el personal?- preguntó Lee, comprendiendo todo lo dicho por el castaño.

-De hecho, necesitaremos contratar a más personas, pero estamos confiados en que este proyecto será completamente un éxito- y con esa afirmación, todos esfumaron la pequeña duda de cualquier posibilidad de despidos- Vi cómo trabajan y estoy completamente satisfecho con ello. Estoy ansioso poder trabajar con ustedes y hacer que este lugar prospere aún más.

-Es un alivio escuchar eso- admitió Kiba suspirando- ¿Ya se sabe cuándo empezara todo?

-Tenemos una tentativa muy probable. En realidad, deseábamos hablar con ustedes en este momento para informarles sobre ello. Este proyecto tomara alrededor de 3 meses, en donde todo el lugar se encontrará inactivo- aquello sí que tomó a todos por sorpresa- Sé, por Sai, que algunos de aquí tienen otra fuente de ingreso y que la mitad está en la universidad. Nuestro plan no es quitarle el sustento a nadie, por eso podemos arreglar que aquellos que desean puedan seguir trabajando en otro lugar hasta que ya sea la inauguración del nuevo Book Memory. También sé que a algunos les puede convenir seguir a Sai, como a otros seguir en el bar. Eso también será hablado con más información el lunes. Tendremos una reunión donde dejaremos todo claramente estipulado y también le daremos a elegir en dónde desean trabajar, ya que como les dije anteriormente, es necesario contratar más personal, por ello debemos saber quién sigue en el bar y quien desea trasladarse al restaurante.

-Es mucha información para procesar…- admitió Sakura, sorprendida- pero debo agradecer por preocuparse de nuestras necesidades y deseos.

-Trabajadores conformes, recompensa grata- se limitó a decir Kankuro- De todos modos, esto fue un adelanto para que ya vayan pensando en lo que desean hacer. Como el lunes no es día laboral, pediremos a todos que asistan a la reunión, es muy importante para poder definir todo ese mismo día. Bien, no les quitó más el tiempo, podemos retirarnos ya- y con ello, todo el grupo se despidió como habitualmente acostumbran, dando por fin el pie para retirarse.

Sakura, quien se despidió por tercera vez de Lee, ya que el chico era muy… enérgico, para esa altura de la mañana, cosa sorprendente, casi ignora la presencia de Naruto en la esquina de la cuadra.

-Se supone que no tendrías que estar aquí- le saludó, sorprendida.

-Vine de la casa de Sara, la fui a dejar allí, ya que hasta hace poco estuvimos con Sai e Ino- el rubio saludó a su hermana con una suave sacudida de pelo, como si se tratase de su hermana más pequeña y se dispuso a abrirle la puerta.

-¿Hay buenas noticias?- preguntó Sakura, deseosa de saber si su presentimiento era acerado.

-Muy buenas- se limitó a decir el de ojos celestes. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber Sakura, para confirmar su hipótesis. El masculino ya había subido nuevamente a su vehículo y no tardó mucho para ponerse en marcha.

-Estoy muy feliz por ellos- sonrió a la vez que se recostaba en el asiento de copiloto, estirándose con pereza.

-Es una gran noticia- admitió con una sonrisa Naruto- ¿Maki se quedó con Neji, verdad?

-Sí, pero no iré a buscarla. Ellos vendrán por mí para ir al doctor. Tiene cita hoy.

-Comprendo- asintió Naruto- Por cierto, tengo otros tipos de noticias.

-¿Más noticias?- pregunto Sakura confundida. Lo vio a la cara y supo que su sonrisa zorruna tenía algo muy grande entre manos- Sólo por favor no me salgas conque tú también serás padre, porque en este momento te mando a casarte con la pobre de Sara.

-¡Claro que no!- y como había esperado, el rostro del rubio se tiñó de un color carmesí, dejando en evidencia su vergüenza al pensar siquiera en ello.

-Ok, ok, entonces dime… aunque no sería malo para Maki tener ya primos- eso último lo había dicho en voz baja, pero no tanta para que nuevamente al rubio se le subieran los colores a la cabeza.

-¡Sakura!- la queja de su hermano le había indicado que le había escuchado. Bien, nada más bueno que regresar a casa molestando a su adorado hermano.

* * *

 **¡HOLA!**

 **Primero que nada, ¡espero que hayan tenido una buena navidad y un buen comienzo de año!**

 **Mil disculpas por no actualizar antes de que este nuevo año comenzara, pero como de costumbre, existe ese algo que me impide escribir.**

 **A mi defensa, no estaba establemente emocional para hacerlo. Es decir, lo escribí lentamente el capitulo durante el mes de diciembre y hasta ahora, pero por situaciones familiares y personales, no me encontraba con ánimos de hacerlo durante un lapso del año pasado.**

 **Sin mas, mis más sinceras disculpas! (que redundante sonó eso xD)**

 **Y para sumar el, este capitulo lo termine en al compu de mi hermano, porque mágicamente mi compu nuevamente se descompuso... o esta a punto de hacerlo completamente, por ello o la intento arreglar en este finde o la llevo a un técnico, pero antes me asegure de salvar el avance que tenía del capítulo (que era casi todo) y los otros que tenia en proceso e ideas flotantes, ya con un capítulo terminado,pero no publicado.**

 **En fin... espero recuperar mi cumpu lo antes posibles y así aprovechar estas vacaciones sin trabajar!**

 **Y bien, como siempre ¡Muchas gracias por sus Favs, Follows y Reviews que me hacen sonreír y estar feliz!**

 **¡Y a comenzar este año con todo, que muchas cosas pueden pasar, pero debemos seguir adelante, bendiciones!¿**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias y hasta el próximo cap!**

 **n.n/**

 **PD: pido que ignoren las faltas de ortografía, de verdad se que hay varias por allí y no me da el tiempo de corregirlas (?**

* * *

Actualización: 10/01/2019.


	6. I'm ok

**Capítulo 6: I'm ok**

-La pequeña está muy bien. El leve malestar estomacal que sentía fue algo pasajero, nada para preocuparse- aseguró la mujer de bata blanca mientras rellenaba el historial médico de su pequeña paciente. Una mujer ya con sus cuarenta y pocos años, extrañamente de color albino de cabello y ojos avellana se sentaba en su escritorio para proceder a escribir su reporte.

-Es un alivio escucharlo- admitió Sakura mientras terminaba de vestirla sobre la camilla.

-Así es mi pequeña paciente, muy fuerte. De eso doy fe en primera persona- aseguró la doctora con una sonrisa- A pesar de haber nacido prematura, las semanas transcurrieron rápidamente y ella cada día nos demostraba un mejoramiento formidable. Por eso no es de sorprenderse que un simple malestar no pueda con ella.

Y como si supiera que estaban hablando de ella, Maki se removió felizmente.

-A esta traviesa le encanta los cumplidos- aseguró Neji a la vez que procuraba de cargarla nuevamente, una vez vestida completamente.

-Y tiene toda razón de merecérselos- nuevamente, ante al alago de la mayor, la niña de meses de vida rio pícaramente.

Sakura solo podía reír ante lo que presenciaba.

-Han hecho un gran trabajo, la niña esta magnífica. La próxima cita será para dentro de dos meses. Cualquier cosa, me llaman o acuden al hospital.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Sakura mientras firmaba la planilla que le tendió la mujer- Y también gracias por atendernos un día sábado. Sé que hace mucho por nosotros y estamos muy agradecidos por la ayuda que nos brindó en todo este tiempo.

-Comprendo completamente su situación y venir un sábado por unos minutos no es nada- le restó importancia la albina- Entonces, les deseo un buen fin de semana y nos veremos en su próxima cita.

-Gracias e igualmente- luego de despedirse, Sakura tomó el bolso que siempre iba con cosas de la niña y le abrió la puerta a Neji ya que sostenía a la menor. Él era un sujeto de contextura alta, un cuerpo atlético muy bien mantenido, con cabello castaño y unos ojos extrañamente blancos. Sí, ese color era muy inusual, pero completamente exótico. En toda su vida, antes de conocerlo a él, había visto a una sola persona con aquellos ojos albinos y no era nada menos que-

-Sakura- cómo si recién se hubiese dado cuenta, Sakura se percató que estaban ya en las puertas de salida del edificio- ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó extrañado el castaño.

-Sí, sólo me quede pensando en que mañana tengo que pedir el día libre a Sai- despejó toda duda de que se encontraba en otra cosa totalmente distinta. La verdad, es que ni ella misma recae en que se puso a pensar en el pasado.

Siguieron en completo silencio hasta llegar al vehículo de él, donde tuvieron que cambiar los papeles. Una vez que Sakura tuvo en brazos nuevamente a su hija, Neji le quitó el bolso y procuró de guardarlo en el maletero, para después abrirle la puerta trasera a ella.

-Sabes, tengo que decirte algo- una vez que el también abordó su vehículo y lo puso en marcha, habló para ganarse la atención de la peli-rosa- Mañana llegará el familiar del cual te había contado.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Me alegra por ti, saber que eso es importante y que pueden volver a unir a su familia es esperanzador pensarlo.

Neji sólo sonrió ante los buenos deseos de ella, pero después suspiro. Imaginaba cómo se iba a poner una vez que le dijera lo siguiente.

-Sabes… quiero presentarte a ellos. Tengo el presentimiento que se llevaran bien. Además, sé que Ten-ten esta algo nerviosa por conocerlos ya que es… muy importante para mí que su llegada salga bien, por lo que sería un gran alivio tenerte allí- Sakura, ante lo escuchado, se sorprendió un poco por el nerviosismo que expresaba con las palabras- Además, me gustaría también que conozca a su sobrina.

-¿Estas insinuando que…?- no terminó de decirle más, ya que con el intercambio de miradas por medio del retrovisor le indicó que sí, era justamente lo que ella pensaba- Mira, de por sí será complicado explicarle a tu familiar la situación en que tú y yo tenemos una hija, pero te casaras con otra persona y entre nosotros tres está la cosa completamente maravillosa. Es muy complicado hasta escucharlo. Además, ya la vivimos con el resto de tus parientes y la verdad no deseo pasar por lo mismo… no quiero que ninguno tenga que pasar por lo mismo, fue muy duro pasar ante todas esas miradas.

-Sé que de esa manera suena algo… extraño, pero creo que sería mejor decirles de otra forma nuestra relación.

-No- definitivamente no iba a confiar en un desconocido para decirle todo lo que sabían sólo unas limitadas, muy limitadas personas. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Prefería que tuvieran la impresión algo loca o extraña, eso era mejor- Mira Neji, tú sabes perfectamente cómo es nuestra situación y lamento decirte que no puedo confiar en esa persona como tú por mis razones. Tal vez sea necesario que presentes a Maki en otras circunstancias, cuando haya podido hablar con ellos al menos un poco para saber qué clase de personas son. Te lo pido- rogó Sakura. Ciertamente no tenía que hacerlo mucho, tenía sus buenas razones para poder impedir que hablase de algo con quien no debía.

-Está bien- suspiró derrotado el de ojos albinos- de todos modos, los conocerás tarde o temprano y podrás ver si son de confianza o no.

-Gracias- la peli-rosa le sonrió ante el acceder a conocer a esas personas a su tiempo, sin apresurar las cosas- Entonces mañana los acompañare un momento, sólo para ver cuán nerviosa está Ten-ten- ante lo último, ella sonrió de manera algo insinuante, mientras que Neji sólo negaba con la cabeza. Podría ser ella madre, pero lo ocurrente nadie se lo quitaba.

…

-Hermano… hermano, hermano…- Miina, quien se encontraba en ese momento en la habitación de su rubio hermano, lo llamaba insistentemente para poder despertarlo. Sabía que debía ser más condescendiente y permitirle dormir. Se la había pasado toda la madrugada despierto por un asuntó que no se le fue explicado bien, pero que no era nada como para preocuparse, por esa razón la había cuidado su vecina de edad avanzada, una agradable abuelita tierna y muy buena. No obstante, ¡Ya eran a la una de la tarde y ambos debían de comer! Y a pesar de tener nueve años, se había desarrollado hábilmente en la cocina, pero se negaba a almorzar sin su hermano, después de todo no siempre lo hacían. Pero por más que lo moviera, pidiera que despertara, no lo hacía. A situaciones pesadas, medidas drásticas-¡Sakura sabe que le diste su número al director!

-¡No, te juro que quien le dio tu número fue Ino, yo jamás lo haría! ¡De veras!- y cómo si las últimas palabras de Miina funcionaran como un resorte, Naruto salió de la cama, todo adormilado aún, pero con su sensores de peligro encendido- Saku, yo nunca har- la abrir los ojos por la falta de respuesta de su peli-rosa hermana, notó que en realidad, la única que estaba en la habitación era su hermana menor- ¿Por qué… por qué me haces esto?- ante el alivio de que no esté realmente Sakura en esa habitación.

-Es la única opción que funcionó para despertarte- aclaró la menor mientras lo veía nuevamente sumergirse en las comodísimas sábanas- Vamos, tienes que comer algo… yo también tengo que comer algo, por favor- ahora, tomando un brazo que colgaba de la cama, empezó a tirar de él. Obviamente ni lo había movido 5 centímetros.

Comenzando un juego de tira entre ambos, la victoria estaba asegurada para el rubio, más lo extendió lo sufriente para que su pequeña hermana tenga más deseos de ganarle. Cuando ella realizó una gran fuerza, que logró sacarle casi la cabeza de la cama, él se posicionó firme y tiró de una sola vez de su mano, causando que inevitablemente callera sobre la cama, entre sus brazos, dispuesto a castigarla por asustarle de tal manera.

-Querida hermanita, te devuelvo el favor de mencionar a Sakura- y con ello, empezó a torturar a Miina con cosquillas por donde sabía que tenía debilidad. Las rodillas. Es algo raro, pero eso era lo que más odiaba la pequeña peli-roja en el mundo.

-¡Nooooo, esta…jajaja, está bien, perdón, sólo deja de… jajajaja!- a causa de la risa, se le era imposible objetar con la tortura que estaba padeciendo, por lo que luchó arduamente hasta que su hermano se rindiera. Para su suerte, aguanto poco las ganas de torturarle.

-Para que aprendas a…- algo agitado, por los esfuerzos al mostrarle una lección de su propia medicina a Miina, Naruto la soltó- a no volver a sorprenderme con que Sakura está aquí por motivos que terminarían seguramente en una pesadilla para mí.

-O no, claro que no…- bueno, la ofrenda de paz había sido lanzada, mas no era aceptada por la peli-roja. Empezó una batalla y ella la terminaría- Por el momento, estamos en paz, pero no sé después- y con una gran mirada insinuante en búsqueda de venganza, la menor salió de la habitación, indicando nuevamente que salga para poder comer al fin.

Ya con las aguas más calmadas, tanto Naruto y Miina se encontraban degustando una sencilla, pero deliciosa comida, proporcionada por ella. Sí, a tan sólo 9 años de edad ya podía hacerse cargo de cocinar, porque de lo contrario, las cosas para ella y su hermano serían más complicadas. Todo cambió después de encontrar a Sakura en sus vidas, y fue el regalo que Dios le hizo por haber pasado unos tiempos difíciles luego de salir del orfanato.

-¿Mañana firmarán el comercial?- preguntó la menor, tratando de entablar una de las pocas conversaciones civilizadas, bueno, que comenzaban de ese modo, que podían tener.

-Así es… el director fue muy considerado con los tiempos de Sakura. Lo haremos un poco pasado al medio día, en el parque que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad.

-Es una línea deportiva de ropa ¿verdad?

-Sí, será un comercial rápido y unas cuantas fotos. Creo que el director estaba demasiado interesado en la condición física en que se encuentra Saku- aquello último no le agradaba pensar demasiado. Sí bien otro de su trabajo era ser modelo para poder ser de influencia, agregar valor, credibilidad e imagen a las cosas con su cuerpo, no podía evitar sentir esos sensores de protección para con Sakura. Era su hermana, frente la ley y frente al mundo, aunque no al de ese trabajo, por ello no podría mostrar más que una buena amistad frente a las cámaras para evitar escándalo o, en el peor de los casos, que se revelara la identidad de ella.

-A veces pienso lo increíble que nos pasó…- comenzó Miina, tomando nuevamente la atención de su hermano- Parece ayer donde aún estábamos en el orfanato y nos escapamos de ahí. Y ahora, gracias a ti y a Sakura… las cosas cambiaron para mejor.

-No querías dejarme ir y gracias a ti también es que llegamos donde estamos ahora- le aclaró. Ciertamente, no son hermanos de sangre, él ya se encontraba allí cuando ella fue abandonada a las puertas del lugar. No le faltaba nada para tener que irse por su pronta mayoría de edad, pero al ser de una comunidad pequeña, algo alejada del centro de la ciudad y ya que estaba dispuesto a trabajar para ayudar al lugar, seguía viviendo allí. Por eso crecieron juntos, él la cuidó, le cambió de pañales, la vio llorar, la vio reír, la vio crecer. Y cuando ya era hora de abandonar el lugar, ella se negaba a separarse de él. Habían creado un vínculo que no se rompería jamás. Por ello, ante la negativa de querer separarse de su hermano mayor, fue él quien tomó la muy arriesgada decisión de salir con ella en brazos. Después de dejar la carta de despedida, vivieron días muy duros y difíciles, días que no desean recordar exactamente en ese momento. Pero todo cambió ese nuevo año, ese que les regaló todo lo que se les fue negado años anteriores; nombre y apellido ante la ley, una comida diaria para satisfacerse, cama y techo reconfortantes, unos momentos inolvidables, experiencias maravillosas, la oportunidad de mostrarse al mundo y decir que pudieron salir adelante, un hogar al cual regresar cada día.

Con una sonrisa, más bien de melancolía, Naruto se puso a analizar la condición de Miina. Seguramente estaba pensando en todo aquello también.

-Sabes, estaba pensando que para estas mini-vacaciones podíamos ir a visitar al orfanato y llevarle regalos a los chicos- ante la propuesta lanzada por Naruto, los ojos de ella se iluminaron gratamente- Desde que empezó el rodaje de la serie no pudimos ir y creo que es un buen momento para hacerlo. Podemos pasar un fin de semana allí, para ayudarles para lo que necesiten y jugar con ellos.

-¡¿Cuándo iremos?!- no hacía falta decir más, el gran entusiasmo y ansias desbordaban por todo el ser de la menor.

-Creo que es una buena idea hacerlo el fin de semana que viene, solo te queda tres semanas más antes de que comiences con la escuela nuevamente y no deseo que te desvíes.

-¡Me parece muy bien! Y… ¿y podemos llevar algunos dulces para ellos?- bueno, no había falta decir que su pequeña hermana amaba la cocina y más si de cosas dulces se trataba.

-Por supuesto- le aseguró él- Creo que a Sakura le caería bien ir también.

-¡Sí, iremos todos!- ante el gran entusiasmo, Naruto sólo negó con la cabeza para seguir con su comida. Ese estado de su hermana tenía para rato- ¿Hermano?- preguntó. Eso era raro, estaba muy calmada para lo que suele ser normalmente, causando que su premonición se cayese instantáneamente- ¿Y si Sara nos acompaña?- ante la inclusión de la peli-roja se sintió extraño, pero en el buen sentido. No era ni una novedad su pasado para todos, tampoco se avergonzaba de dónde provenía, pero… ir al orfanato es algo casi íntimo.

-¿Crees que querrá ir?- se aventuró a saber la opinión de ella.

-Yo creo que le encantaría ir a conocer a muchos niños y poder jugar con ellos- aquello era muy cierto. Algunas veces, cuando se reunían algo lejos de los parques para poder pasar un buen rato sin ser vistos, se encontraba fascinada ante la energía de los menores.

-También lo creo- aseguró él- La invitaremos a cenar mañana, después del rodaje y le preguntaremos ¿te parece?

-Sí- aseguró ella, nuevamente con su característico entusiasmo- Tal vez y pueda ayudarme a preparar los dulces para los niños.

-Seguramente- una sonrisa sincera no podía abandonar su rostro. Estaba deseando que ya llegara el próximo fin de semana y más para poder pasar tiempo con su novia.

…

Exactamente en una cuadra, más específicos, en el departamento de la peli-rosa y castaña, ambas se encontraban aseando su cocina, mientras que la de tan sólo meses dormitaba tranquilamente en la sala.

-Pensé que también irías con Neji, después de todo, fala tan sólo dos meses para ser la señora Hyuga- se medió burlo Sakura, ya que a ella siempre le había reclamado en su momento con el mismo tema, cuando estaba en una relación.

-Me dijo que no hacía falta- se limitó a contestar Ten-ten- después de todo, iba a estar una de esas primas suyas que están locas por Naruto y seguramente iba a estar hostigándome para darle su número.

-Se llevarán una gran sorpresa al verle ese día con Sara… Deseo tener la cámara lista para inmortalizar la ocasión- entre ambas rieron ante esa ocurrencia.

2Ambas conocían bastante a la familia del de ojos perlados, Sakura por ser la madre de Maki, quien era la primera nieta de toda esa generación de familia y Ten-ten por ser la próxima integrante de la familia. Lo cierto es que las cosas se podían malinterpretar, de por si fue algo complicado explicar esa situación a todo ese clan, pero, gracias a que las cabecillas del mismo reconocieron la situación, todos lo habían hecho a su manera.

-Sabes… creo que hay un tema importante del cual hablar para cuando tú y Neji estén casados…

-¿Cuál?- ante la repentina seriedad de la de ojos jades, Ten-ten tomó una postura similar.

-Maki- bien, aquello… sí que podía ser un tema delicado de tomar, y más si se trataba de lo que pensaba. Sakura dejó de secar las cosas utilizadas para poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que seguía- Creo que están muy conscientes de que formaran una familia, no hace falta que lo diga, pero creo que para ella y para el día en que decidan tener sus propios hijos, es mejor que… que ella no… que Neji pase a ser tú esposo, el tío de ella y no… no el padre- las palabras eran mucho más difíciles de decirlas de lo que pensaba- En el futuro, que Maki le diga papá y que sus hijos también lo hagan pueden ser perjudicial para ellos y el entorno donde se desarrollen.

-Es absurdo lo que dices, lo entiendes ¿verdad?- aquello lo pensó por una fracción de segundo porque justamente la peli-rosa lo sacaría a luz, pero se negaba a esa posibilidad- ¿Quieres tratar que Neji deje la custodia como padre de Maki? Sabes muy bien que jamás lo querría, tampoco lo quiero y si su familia espera eso o que tú dejes al cuidado a nosotros porque nos casamos y podemos darle una "familia más completa" están todos absolutamente equivocados- no pretendería nunca cortar con los lazos que unen a ellos tres, es más, ella misma se encargaría de afianzarlos a toda costa si era necesario- Sabes muy bien que él es tan padre de ella como tú su madre- la mirada decía lo demás que no era capaz de hacerlo por medio de palabras- En el futuro, Maki tendrá a Neji como su figura paterna, siempre lo hará y nadie cambiara eso.

-También quiero que ella crezca con él a su lado para que pueda ser una figura paterna en la que pueda confiar cuando sea necesario, al igual que lo espero de Naruto o Shikamaru; no deseo privarla de ello a Neji o a ella. Pero me temo que las cosas necesitan más comprensión de las que puedas tener en este momento.

-¡Sakura!- se quejó la castaña, abandonando su labor de enjuagar los trastes- Neji es su padre.

-Puede serlo, puede ser su figura paterna… pero con su distancia, reconociéndolo como su tío, como el futuro padre de sus primos. Por un minuto, tan sólo un minuto, piensa en cómo se podrán sentir tus hijos al ver que Maki llama papá al suyo. Piensa por un instante que también Maki vea que él pasa más tiempo con ellos, noches de juegos y risas, salidas en familia y piensa que le están privando de ello porque tal vez piense que no es lo suficientemente importante como ellos. Aunque lo expliquemos y lo entiendan, serán niños e inevitablemente todo niño desea tener exclusividad con lo que creen que es suyo y únicamente suyo.

Pensar en ello era aterrador. Claro que podía comprender lo que le decía, también deseaba lo mejor para el futuro de todos, por eso se negaba a que por medio de su unión con Neji la que salga perjudicada sea Maki.

-No quiero que ni tu ni él no la quieran, que no la cuiden, que no la amen como lo hacen hasta ahora, lo único que deseo es que… tengan su familia, que conformen ustedes dos desde el inicio su propia familia, aceptando ser amigos, tíos y padres juntos.

-Neji no lo aceptará- alegó la de ojos marrones mientras su mirada reflejaba aflicción- El futuro es muy impreciso… además, los Hyugas no querrán dejar a ir a Maki, ella ya es parte de la familia, como también lo eres tú.

-Tampoco pretendo que se alejen de ello, pueden quererla y tratarla como lo hacen ahora, pero es necesario que ella crezca sabiendo que todo el cariño que recibe es porque la aman y la quieren como tal, a pesar de no tener necesariamente el título legal que lo verifique. Puede llamar a los padres de Neji abuelos como hasta ahora, lo son y lo serán, pero es porque los quiere como tal, porque se ganaron ese lugar en su corazón… eso pretendo.

Sakura no sabía que iba a ser tan difícil hablar ese tema con Ten-ten, ni se quería imaginar lo que ocurriría con los mismísimos miembros del clan Hyuga, pero les haría comprender que aquella opción sería la mejor para la familia que iba a formar el castaño con su amiga.

…

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche, para ese entonces, era comienzo de su jornada laboral.

Sakura se encontraba sirviendo una bebida a su amigo, el cual se veía con su habitual aburrimiento/cansancio.

-No te ves bien- por cuarta vez, la peli-rosa le recalcó a su amigo su mal estado.

-Por favor, tú no comiences también. Sólo falta que me digas, al igual que mi madre, que necesito una pareja- se quejó Shikamaru.

-No te lo diré, se perfectamente que tu madre insiste en que quiere ser una abuela joven para poder presumir… así que yo no te agobiare con ello- sintió empatía por su amigo. Un soltero de 28 años, con un trabajo comprometido con el servicio público, bastante atractivo ya que más de una chica fue rechazada en ese mismo bar por el sujeto, pero con un genio que buscaba evitar las circunstancias pesadas… aunque a veces hacía exactamente lo contrario -Creo que necesitas tomarte unas vacaciones. Tal vez, una vez que haya terminado el trabajo aquí podemos irnos todos juntos a la playa o algún otro lugar, para despejarnos un poco.

Ante la posibilidad de tener vacaciones, el peli-negro sonrió. Y más si no tenía que lidiar con su madre. E ir con sus amigos era una opción más atractiva que ir sólo.

Sakura tuvo que alejarse para poder ir a atender el pedido de otra mesa, por lo que bastaron un par de minutos para regresar al lado de su amigo.

-Tal vez- retomando la conversación anterior, él se disponía a tomar un gran trago de la bebida que tenía servida- ¿Sabes sí Naruto planea venir esta noche?

-Estoy segura que no. Estará cuidando de Miina, descansando para el rodaje de mañana- ante la mención del trabajo, él la miró con recriminadores, ya que ella hacía exactamente lo contrario- será cerca del mediodía, por lo que tendrá demasiado tiempo para descansar- aseguró ella como si estuviera hablando del rubio, aunque sólo quería tranquilizar a su amigo ya que sabía que si podía él lo estaría regañando.

-¿Y Maki?- sin ánimos de buscar desanimarla, preguntó por su adorada sobrina de corazón. Aunque no se proclame tío a los cuatro vientos, con sus acciones lo hacía fervientemente.

-Con Neji… sabes, le mencioné a Ten-ten lo que pensaba sobre la custodia de Maki y… no le gustó nada que haya pensado si quiera eso para nosotros.

-Te lo dije, no accederán fácilmente- como siempre que tenía razón, la miró con unos ojos de comprensión. A él también le había parecido una locura apenas le mencionó ese pensamiento, la creía un tanto extremista. Pero,, ahora, con un poco de reflexión, comprendió que aquella decisión podía ser la mejor para ellos- Tendrás que hablar con todos, no únicamente con Neji. Esa familia adopto a Maki como parte suya y no pensará soltarla.

-No pretendo que lo hagan, solo… es mejor explicárselos a ellos- para terminar con ese pensamiento pesado, decidió cambiar de tema. Después de todo, no valía la pena amargarse en esa noche que acababa de comenzar.

Shikamaru se compadeció de ella, no iba a dejarla sola si se tendría que enfrentar a todo el clan Hyuga por aquella opción, ni hoy ni nunca lo haría.

-¿Cuándo crees que podrías ir a visitar a mi madre? Sabes que quiere mucho a Maki y me pregunta insistentemente cuándo puedo llevarte con ellos- para cambiar de tema y no amargar más la noche con los posibles resultados de su plan, Shikamaru recordó lo otro que su madre le reclamaba.

Aquello le hizo sacar una sonrisa instantánea a Sakura. No sólo por el hecho de imaginarse a la madre de su amigo reclamarle porque no iban ellas a visitarla, sino por saber todo el cariño que le tenían a su pequeña hija.

…

El día domingo había llegado, el reloj marcaba las 5 y minutos de la tarde. En ese momento, Sakura había entrado velozmente al departamento de Neji.

-No exageres, Saku- se medió burló Ten-ten, ya que la nombrada estaba bastante agitada. Podía jurar que estaba a punto de desplomarse en ese pequeño recibidor que poseía la entrada.

-Es que no pude sacarme la peluca después de irme directamente al otro extremo de la ciudad- ahora, bajando su mochila en forma de alivio, se adentró al departamento. No se había podido cambiar de ropa, pero ese gran tapado le servía bien para disimular el vestido con el que se había presentado a la grabación- Estaba a punto de morirme asfixiada con el abrigo.

Estaba en una plena época donde algunos de los días se acercaban más a los de verano, pero inevitablemente debía llevar ese tipo de ropa para poder cambiarse luego.

-Sácatelo ahora, antes de que te vea desmallada- pidió la castaña mientras tomaba la mochila de su amiga y la situaba en el sillón. Sakura obedeció sin rechistar y lo acomodo justo al lado donde estaba su bolso- Ahora entiendo por qué era necesario el abrigo- reconoció ella, observando que su amiga llevaba puesto un elegante vestido negro que iba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, perfectamente amoldado a su cuerpo, con un cuello que le cubría bastante bien la parte delantera, pero lo contrarrestaba completamente en la parte trasera, ya que tenía un gran escote en forma de "U", dejando ver mucho más piel en esa área de lo normal.

-Fui a la casa de Ino, me obligo ir de allí y vestida así. Confisco mis prendas- lloró la de pelo rosado, mientras se dejaba caer teatralmente sobre el sofá.

-Por eso no te cambiaste- reconoció la de ojos cafés, comprendiendo que así sin dudas actuaba la rubia- Te prestare unas prendas- se compadeció Ten-ten de su amiga, la cual la vio con una pura y genuina esperanza.

Una vez que la vio desparecer por las escaleras, Sakura soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a analizar esa conocida sala una vez más. Era un espacio amplio, con varios muebles que tenía pocas cosas o decoraciones. Tenía una mesa comedor detrás de donde estaba ella sentada y en frente otros dos grandes sofás, que iban en juego en donde estaba. Los colores gris y blanco predominaban el lugar, se notaba que era el departamento de un hombre, no existía ni un rastro de decoración típica de una mujer… eso iba a cambiar muy pronto, aunque considerándolo mejor, su amiga también no era fan, muy fan que digamos de lo "característico femenino".

A un costado se encontraba la entrada a la gran cocina, que disfrutaba de una vista completa, gracias a su concepto de espacio abierto, separado únicamente por una pequeña pared que tenía un gran ventanal. Mientras que a otro costado se encontraba el baño, una habitación que la utilizaba él como su estudio donde realizaba sus planos y trabajos, mientras que por encima de ellos, estaba una escalera que estaba algo escondida, a su vista, ya que poseía algunos paneles con unas pinturas de unos paisajes muy hermosos.

A pesar de vivir en un edificio con varios pisos, gozaban de tener un hogar de dos plantas, gracias a que él mismo había diseñado el lugar, perfecto a su gusto. No hace falta destacar que ese edificio lleno de departamentos era propiedad del clan Hyuga.

-¿Maki se encuentra descansando?- preguntó con la voz algo alta, para que su amiga pudiese escucharla.

-No, Neji le está dando un baño… algo fallido- luego de ese informe, se escuchó la risa de la castaña. Podía apostar lo que quisiera ya que estaba convencida que su pequeña y traviesa hija había mojado al pobre de su padre.

-No es nada contra él, parece que se entusiasma mucho en los baños- dijo Sakura, compartiendo una pequeña risa al imaginarse la escena.

-¿Estas segura que no es algo que tú le enseñaste?- preguntó Neji, haciéndose de alguna manera ofendido ante el trato de su hija.

-Tú viste la primera vez que la bañe, termine yo más empapada que ella- le recordó Sakura- Por cierto, ¿no tenías que estar en camino al aeropuerto?

-Las cosas cambiaron un poco…- mencionó él. Se percibido un ligero cambio de profundidad en su voz. Seguramente ya había terminado el baño- Ellos- sin que pueda decir más, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

-Sakura, ¿puedes abrir?- pidió Ten-ten, notando un cierto toque de nerviosismo en su tono de voz. ¿A que iba eso?

-Claro…- aquello sí que era raro. Podía escuchar un poco de idas y vueltas en las habitaciones de allí arriba. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sin perder más tiempo, fue a abrir la puerta, sin molestarse en ver quien era por la cámara que tenía, ya que la misma se encontraba descompuesta.

Tomo el picaporte y sin dar muchos rodeos, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una imagen que la sorprendió mucho.

-Ne- la mujer se quedó callada ante la presencia de la peli-rosada y no la de su primo, como esperaba.

Los tres adultos no daban crédito a quienes se habían encontrado al otro lado de la puerta…

-¿Sakura?- bien, escuchar su nombre de ese sujeto… no era algo que esperaba. De hecho, no esperaba nada de esa situación si en un millón de años. Se encontró con esa mirada oscura, que parecía preguntar más que su simple nombre.

Inmediatamente parpadeó ella un par de veces para recobrar su postura y, con una sonrisa, decidió cambiar el ambiente entre ellos. No tenía que ser una genio para notar el gran parecido que tenía esa mujer, que ya conocía vagamente, con Neji. ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de ello? Tal vez, porque lo que más deseaba era olvidar aquel mal episodio en su vida y todo lo que implicaba ello.

-Por favor, pasen- abriendo más la puerta, les indicó que entrasen.

Aquella pareja se quedó un tanto estática por cómo fluía ese repentino encuentro, pero decidieron hacerlo. El niño, que iba algo tímido entre la mano de los dos mayores observo algo temeroso a esa nueva persona. Una vez a dentro, Sakura cerró la puerta y los guió hasta la sala.

-Vaya, que hermoso muchachito- buscando evitar hacer charla y contacto con los mayores, Sakura se enfocó en el pequeño que, ante ser percibido, tendió a esconderse tras su madre.

-Noha, no seas tímido. Preséntate ante… la señorita- animó la de ojos perlados, queriendo alentar a su hijo para que lo haga. Tardó unos segundos antes de poder hacerlo.

-Me… me llamo Noha y… tengo así- y tendiendo su manita, demostrando sus cinco deditos, se presentó ante la peli-rosada.

-Vaya, que lindo nombre… ¡Wow! eres muy grande- le sonrió verdaderamente Sakura al niño. El mismo se ruborizo un poco ante los cumplidos recibidos.

-Hinata, Sasuke- y apareciendo detrás de los nombrados, Neji hizo presencia- Me alegra que estén aquí- y, con un abrazo, saludó a la mujer.

Sakura se enderezó y respiró hondo. Cruzando los brazos, agradeció que Ten-ten no haya bajado, seguramente se había quedado cuidando a Maki.

-Perdón por no venir antes, pero… creímos que era mejor conseguir un hospedaje antes de llegar a aquí- explicó Hinata mientras se separaba del castaño. Sasuke le tendió la mano y con media sonrisa le saludo al dueño de la casa.

-Descuida, no pasa nada- la verdad, no lo había visto así de feliz a él nunca. Al parecer, sí quería a Hinata y como su familiar estaba arrepentido por no haberla buscado antes- Hey, Noha… ¿me recuerdas?- preguntó ahora al niño, que no se alejó ante el repentino acercamiento del castaño.

-¿Tío?- pregunto un tanto dudoso, pero cuando recibió una sonrisa y un asentimiento, se dispuso a saludarle con un choque de puños.

Una vez terminada el saludo de su gran reencuentro, Neji miró a Sakura, dispuesto a presentarla.

-Sakura, ellos son de los quienes te hable. Ella es Hinata, mi prima. Él es Sasuke, su pareja- en todo momento Sakura sonreía, como si realmente no los conociera- y él es Noha, su hijo.

-Sí, ya tuve el placer de saber el nombre del pequeño- dándole una nueva sonrisa sincera a Noha acepto la presentación. El pequeño, ante el acto de ella, nuevamente se sonrojó.

-Hinata, Sasuke, ella es Sakura- ahora, presentándola a ella, intercambiaron unas miradas, como pidiendo permiso para lo que seguía- es-

-La amiga de su prometida- le cortó Sakura, asintiendo en forma de saludo a los otros dos. Sabía que en ese momento Neji la estaría mirando de manera algo recriminadora, pero ahora menos que nada quería pasar por lo que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. A su gusto, prefería que lo sea tarde- Iré por algo de beber… ¿Por qué no les ofreces que tomen asiento?- para evitar que sigan las presentaciones, sugirió aquello para poder irse a la cocina y procesar un poco todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir Neji, haciendo lo que Sakura le había sugerido.

La peli-rosa se dirigió a la cocina y se tardó más de lo necesario en buscar una bebida fresca para ofrecer. Gracias a que ya tenía la confianza, podía moverse cómodamente a sacar las cosas.

Sirvió unos 5 vasos de refrescos y las colocó en la charola. Una vez que las tomó en las manos, sin abandonar el soporte de la encimera, suspiro un par de veces para nuevamente estar en su estado anterior. Agradecía estar de espaldas, ya que si no lo hacía tendría a la vista a las otras personas.

A esas alturas, fue salvada más de una vez por sus dotes de actuación, que estaba empezando a creerse que realmente los tenía.

Recuperando su postura, emprendió caminata hasta la sala.

-Aquí tienen- les ofreció a cada uno de ellos amablemente- Iré a buscarla- dijo al castaño, refiriéndose a su amiga. Ya era bastante extraño, más de lo que era la aparición de esas personas, que ella los recibiera en vez de la prometida de Neji.

-Gracias- recibiendo un agradecimiento por parte de los Hyugas, una por la bebida y el otro por lo de ir a buscar a Ten-ten, Sakura se fue a un paso algo apresurado de allí.

Al subir las escaleras, recién pudo sentir un gran peso caer a sus pies.

¡Tenía que tener la menos suerte del mundo en ese momento!

-¿Saku?- preguntó en un susurró Ten-ten, al escuchar que alguien subía salió a ver desde la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Neji desde ya hace unos meses.

La nombrada sólo pudo indicarle con señas que no hiciera ruido y que la siguiera hasta la habitación. Una vez que ambas entraron, teniendo la castaña una gran inquietud por el repentino comportamiento de su amiga, cerraron la puerta para poder hablar sin ser escuchadas en lo más mínimo.

Bastaron unos segundo para explicarle a la castaña la situación y, como esperaba, se quedó estática.

-¡Juro que lo- sin poder terminar la frase, Sakura le cubrió la boca, con clara intención de silenciarla, pero eso era más para evitar que Maki se despertara.

-Escúchame bien…- y con un susurró, pero de manera contundente- quiero que entiendas algo y que no hagas una estupidez- le advirtió- Para Neji, esto es más importante de lo que pude imaginar… Debiste verlo, él es un tipo que siempre procura contener su postura firme, pero cuando los vio…- sin poder decir más, esperó que ella lo comprendiera.

-Sakura, ¡ese es el idiota que te abandonó por nada menos que por esa mujer!- en apuntó susurrándole, le había recalcado innecesariamente ese mal acontecimiento. Sí, había sido abandonada por él, sea el motivo que haya tenido. Pero listo, no tenían nada que ver en su actualidad. No había relación entre ambos como para ahora llevar las cosas tan a pecho.

No iba a negar que verlo a él ahí le causó gran controversia, no obstante ahora lo más importante era su hija, no tenía tiempo de amargarse la vida de lo que pasó. Sí, lo único que le importaba a ella era Maki.

-Ten-ten, no digas nada del pasado. Tú no conoces a esas personas… y si piensan que perdí la memoria, mejor así. Lo que más deseo es no complicar las cosas a Neji, no más de las que ya están. Por favor, tú mejor que nadie debe comprender lo que esto significa para él.

Ante sus ojos, la castaña parecía estar en una lucha interna en irse rápidamente a querer asesinar al peli-negro de abajo o actuar como una buena prometida y apoyar a su futuro marido. Porque no planeaba llevarse como sí esa mujer fuera su "cuñada", que ciertamente aborrecía por haberse interpuesto en la relación de su amiga.

Nuevamente, en la sala de estar…

-Me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que ya hayan llegado al país hace dos días.

-El viernes llegamos casi a la media noche, por lo que nos tomamos el tiempo para descansar. Ayer fuimos a visitar algunos lugares para que Noha conociera un poco de aquí- sonrió Hinata, acariciando la cabeza del niño, el cual se encontraba sentado entre ella y Sasuke.

-Adelantaron su viaje- mencionando lo obvio, Neji trato de saber un poco del por qué al hacerlo.

-Creímos que sería buena idea, tendríamos más tiempo. Mañana Hinata tiene una reunión para ver su posible trabajo- explicó Sasuke. Neji asintió, pero sabía que no era por el mero gusto de estar antes para acomodar sus cosas era el porqué de su apresurado viaje.

-Entonces ¿ya estarás trabajando?- preguntó. La verdad era que cuando la había encontrado hace poco tiempo no había podido hablar mucho de lo planes que tenía, sólo sabía lo esencial de lo que había ocurrido con ella en todos esos años.

-No, es un proyecto que tardará un poco, pero si estoy calificada, es posible que me quede por un tiempo indefinido- admitió ella, recordando el tema de su familia.

-Todo saldrá bien- le animó el de ojos perlados, no refiriéndose únicamente sobre su posible trabajo. Preferiría dejar los temas de la familia para después -Oh, Ten-ten- y reconociendo a su prometida, que se aceraba a ellos en paso lento, muy calculado, él se levantó para poder presentarla- Hinata, Sasuke… ella es Ten-ten, mi prometida- Ambos nombrados asintieron en forma de saludo- Ten-ten, ella es mi prima, Hinata y él su pareja, Sasuke- la castaña observó un tanto seria el principio, pero al cerrar los ojos, recordó la charla que tuvo con Sakura instantes antes y, al abrirlos, tuvo un semblante más amigable- Y él, es Noha, su hijo- ahora, presentando al menor, sonrió intuitivamente. Al menos la presencia del niño era más agradable que la de los otros sujetos. Claro, por la apariencia, ese niño sin dudas era el hijo de ella… y no estaba muy segura si hasta de él, pero de todos modos, era completamente ajeno a lo que había ocurrido.

-Buenas tardes- saludó ella a los mayores. Debía recordar que "no los conocía"- Oh, es un niño muy lindo- terminando con el saludo a esas personas, se enfocó en el niño, colocándose- Hola Noha… me puedes llamar Ten si quieres. ¿Te gustaría un bocadillo? Tú tío me conto que te encantan unas frituras algo saladas que se llaman…

-¡Papitas!- como si hubiera entrado en toda confianza, el niño se levantó del lugar para acercarse más a la castaña.

-Exacto… ven, ¿me acompañas a buscarlas?- le preguntó, tendiéndole la mano. Ciertamente, quería salir de esa habitación para calmarse un poco. ¿Cómo es que Sakura pudo con esa situación y ella estaba a punto de explotar?

El niño, ahora un poco dudoso, se fijó en Sasuke, en búsqueda de su aprobación. Él de ojos negros vio fugazmente a Ten-ten, alguien que ya conocía también. Al encontrarse con ambas miradas era claro que quería decirle algunas cuantas cosas, pero con el niño estaba siendo de lo más agradable.

-Sí no es molestia…- aventuró a decir el Uchiha en un semblante algo serio.

-Claro que no- como pensaba, la castaña tenía buenas intenciones con el niño, por lo que le asintió levemente al mismo, para darle su aprobación.

Ten-ten tomó al niño de la mano para irse a la cocina.

-Veo que tiene una gran figura paterna a su lado- habló Neji con media sonrisa, al ver a su sobrino con más confianza- Gracias por cuidarlos todo este tiempo- y agradeciendo sinceramente, observó entre serio y algo consternado a Sasuke. No estaba orgullo de decir que él no estuvo para Hinata en el momento que más la necesito, sólo por tener unos ideales erróneos en la cabeza.

-Era mi deber- le restó importancia él, dándole a entender que todo lo que hizo por sus propios deseos.

-Entiendo… pero de todos modos, gracias- con una sonrisa para olvidar un poco el pasado, decidió volver a hablar de otro tema más agradable, sólo que no pudo a causa que vio a Sakura hacerle señas justo desde el recibidor- Discúlpenme un segundo- al verla cargar en brazos a Maki, comprendió que no quería ser vista, por lo que fue hasta ella.

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata se intrigaron por ese repentino acto y estuvieron tentados a girar la cabeza, pero no lo hicieron.

Sin saber por qué le daba tanta curiosidad, o mejor dicho, sin querer admitir que tenía bastante ganas de saber qué ocurría detrás de ellos, agacho vagamente la cabeza, inclinándola hacia un costado, buscando escuchar lo que hablaban esas personas. Sí, no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que la mujer de pelo rosado estaba con Neji en el recibidor.

-¿Pensé que te quedarías con nosotros?- sorprendido por el cambio de ropa y al verla tomar a su hija, junto a sus cosas, Neji la estudiaba detenidamente. Hace un día le había prometido que estaría ese día junto a ellos.

-Lo lamento, pero Sai me pidió que le hiciera compañía a Ino esta noche, así aprovechaba para descansar- le explicó ella, con un tono de voz lo suficientemente suave como para no ser escuchada más allá de ese lugar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó con una ceja arqueada. Era demasiado observador como para que ese cambio de planes sea tan repentino.

-Por supuesto, estoy bien- le sonrió ella de manera muy convincente- Como podré estar hoy con Maki, decidí llevármela. Así podrán ustedes tener un tiempo para hablar sin interrupciones- sus gestos demostraban sinceridad antes sus palabras, pero de todas maneras había algo en ello que no le dejaba a él completamente convencido.

-Está bien- aceptó el castaño mirando a su hija que dormía placenteramente- Espérame un segundo, iré por las llaves del auto.

-No te preocupes, Shikamaru se ofreció en acompañarme. De todos modos, iré primero a visitar un instante a su madre, están deseosos de ver Maki. Ya seguramente se encuentra esperando en el aparcamiento- le impidió que se moviera de ese lugar- Sólo quería que supieras que me llevaría a Maki… y también pedirte que no digas nada todavía de ella a tu prima. Sé que confías mucho en ella, pero no puedo ser como tú. Lo siento- se disculpó Sakura, mostrando cierto arrepentimiento por hacer todo por su cuenta.

-Tarde o temprano lo sabrán- se limitó a decirle Neji cruzando los brazos.

-Será mejor hacerlo cuando se pueda explicar mejor la situación… mejor dicho, cuando se pueda explicar parte de ella- comprendiendo que no podía ocultar ese hecho, prefirió hacerle entender que luego era el mejor momento para revelar la existencia de ella.

-De acuerdo- aceptó él.

-Ten, aquí está tu mochila- ayudándola a colocársela en el mismo hombro que tenía el bolso donde llevaba las cosas necesarias de la niña, Ten-ten le preguntó - ¿Puedes con todo? Será mejor que te ayude- los había visto instantes antes, después de darle su aperitivo al pequeño. No tenía que adivinar mucho como para saber que Sakura tenía todas las intenciones de irse de ese lugar.

-No, está bien… Por favor, no quiero tomar más su tiempo, creo que tienen cosas de que hablar con tu familia, Neji- y negándose de ser acompañada, hizo el agarre que tenía en la niña más firme- Les avisare cuando llegue donde Ino, así se quedan tranquilos.

-Por favor- pidió Ten-ten mientras le daba una mirada de compasión. Aquello no pasó por desapercibido para Neji y Sakura notó que él había visto ese gesto.

-Nos vemos mañana, tenemos también otros asuntos que hablar luego nosotros- y con media sonrisa, salió por la puerta que su amiga le había abierto.

Ten-ten se apoyó sobre la misma unos instantes, inquietando más a Neji. Él le colocó la mano en el hombro, queriendo indagar sobre su cambio de ánimo, pero antes de que sea descubierta, le sonrió tiernamente.

-Vamos, hicimos esperarlos mucho- como si nada de esos cambios en el ambiente hubiese ocurrido, ella tomó su mano para moverse nuevamente hacia la sala, así evitar que preguntase algo que definitivamente no podía contarle… al menos no en ese momento.

…

En otro lugar de la ciudad, un rubio se encontraba tranquilo en su departamento, disfrutando de la compañía de su novia.

-¿A qué hora iremos por Miina?- preguntó la peli-roja al rubio.

Ambos se encontraban sentados cómodamente en el sillón, mirando una película de acción que habían encontrado por casualidad. Sus manos entrelazadas y el hecho de que esté apoyada ligeramente sobre el hombro de él los hacía parecer cual pareja de enamorados primerizos y puerbertos sin experiencia.

-El cumpleaños terminará en un hora más- le respondió él, sin prestar la real atención a lo que daba en la televisión. Su mente estaba más inquieta por lo que le quería preguntar.

-Ya veo…- se limitó a decir ella, percibiendo nuevamente ese estado medio "ido" de Naruto- ¿Te encuentras bien?- algo agotada de ese comportamiento que lo vio desde que llegó al lugar, le preguntó directamente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- haciéndose un poco el desentendido, negó la existencia de una inquietud.

-Naruto, me doy cuenta que en este momento hay algo rondando en tus pensamientos… ¿es algo malo?- preocupada, se separó de él levemente, lo suficiente para verle a los ojos.

-No, nada malo pasa- le respondió él con una sonrisa. Esa mujer podía sentir el cambio de estado tan bien, que a veces le sorprendía. Se parece, en ese aspecto, mucho a su loca hermana- Pero tienes razón, estuve pensando en algo desde ayer.

-Dime, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- su rostro mostraba una preocupación sincera por lo que él diría.

-No es exactamente que quiero que me ayudes porque te sientas en la obligación… Más bien, es una invitación- le acarició el rostro, para esfumar cualquier rastro de preocupación.

-¿Invitación?- aquello sí que era confuso.

-Con Miina tenemos planeado ir… ir al orfanato el fin de semana que viene de visita. No pudimos estar muy al tanto de ellos en estos últimos tiempos, por el tema del rodaje y creo que será como unas vacaciones para ella. Está emocionada ante ello- explicó el con una sonrisa nostálgica- Y se le ocurrió invitarte. Por supuesto… a mí también me gustaría que vayas, creo que sería una buena experiencia vivirla juntos.

Aquello le sorprendió a Sara, pero en el buen sentido. Sabía muy bien que el orfanato habían ido únicamente él, Miina, Sakura, Ten-ten y Shikamaru, únicamente ellos, el círculo más cerrado de él. Pero, ahora, ella estaba siendo incluida en él.

-No quiero que te sientas presionada- sin poder decir más, ella le dio un tímido beso para callarlo. ¡No se sentía presionada, sino más bien aliviada! Cada vez se estaba acercando a él y jamás pensó sentirse así con ningún hombre.

-Me encantaría ir con ustedes… Gracias por sumarme en este plan, sé que para ti ir allí significa mucho- le agradeció una vez que se separó de él.

-Gracias a ti por aceptar- le sonrió el rubio ladinamente, para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y acercarla a él para besarla rápidamente- Ahora, estoy muy bien- le respondió a la primera pregunta que le hizo Sara.

Intercambiaron unas miradas que cargaban emociones de tranquilidad y felicidad. Al sentir el buen ambiente creado, ambos acercaron el rostro hacia el otro para unir sus labios en un tímido beso, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

La película podía siempre ser vista en otro momento.

* * *

 **Holaaaaa! *-*7**

 **¿Quien está feliz por tardarse un mes y un día en actualizar?**

 **¡Pues yo! :3**

 **Ok, antes lo hacía dos veces al mes, pero en mi defensa, estoy haciendo el esfuerzo de retomar un poco esa costumbre, al menos de un mes o un poco menos de tiempo entre cada capítulo, sin contar que este es bastante largo y ¡Pum! comenzó los juegos del hambre! buajajajaja! :3**

 **Ok, no, pero ahora sí comienza la historia con nuestros queridos personajes principales.**

 **Estoy tan feliz de poder haber avanzado tanto en este capítulo.**

 **Para serles sincera, tengo un molesto dolor de cabeza, que sorprendentemente me impulsa a escribir, porque no me deja dormir muy bien que digamos y, por ende, mi mente se puso a trabajar más en esto y en otro Fic de otro fandom, que por si les interesa el manga/anime Bleach, y más la pareja IchigoxRukia, les invito a pasar a que le echen un vistaso, se encuentra con el nombre de "We can?"**

 **¡Sin decir más, muchas gracias por sus hermoso Reviews, Favs y/o Follows!**

 **Les envío muchos abrazos y deseo que estén super bien.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**

 **n.n/**

* * *

Actualización: 11/02/2019.


	7. Miradas

**Capítulo 7: Miradas**

El ambiente era demasiado tranquilo desde que habían vuelto a ser ellos dos los únicos que estaban en la sala. La velada transcurrió sin percance alguno, podría decirse que eso es justamente que lo inquietaba a él.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Neji confuso por el silencio de su prometida después de que hayan retirado su prima junto a su hijo y pareja. En ese momento ambos estaban en la cocina, limpiando algunas cosas que habían utilizado en la reunión.

—Sí, todo está bien —la respuesta algo tangente de Ten-ten daba evidencia suficiente como para saber que algo ocurría con ella… algo que rondaba su mente y la mantenía alejada de la realidad.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso y decirme que ocurre? En toda la noche estuviste con una conducta un tanto extraña, como si realmente no estuvieras aquí —le acusó sin buscar que sea realmente un reproche, sino más bien una afirmación— ¿Te incomodó de alguna manera la reunión o… no sé? Pero te siento particularmente extraña desde hace horas.

Ten-ten suspiró, reprochándose el hecho de que haya dejado muy al descubierto su malestar. ¡Claro que no podía estar bien sí después de tantos años el que se había atrevido a engañar a su amiga aparecía, nada menos que con la misma persona que lo hizo frente de ella, sin previo aviso! Sí se lo hubiese encontrado a Sasuke en otro lugar y, más aún, en otras circunstancias, la reunión entre ellos iría a terminar en otra situación, completamente distinta.

—Claro que no, son imaginaciones tuyas —tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar pensar en ese suceso, porque de lo contrario dejaría al descubierto al pasado de Sakura, del cual todos desconocían. Sólo ella, Shikamaru, junto a los padres de ambos y la familia de Sasuke saben de esa antigua relación que mantuvieron la peli-rosada y el peli-negro. También son los únicos que presenciaron, de mayor o menor medida, los meses críticos que vivió después de perder a sus padres— Solo que no logro aún sacar todo el nerviosismo que acumule todos estos días –con una sonrisa, dejó los vasos que estaba lavando para girarse a él y sonreírle, buscando dispersarle cualquier rastro de duda— Dime, ¿crees que salió como lo esperabas? —buscando distraerlo, le abrazó por el cuello y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Ten-ten sabía que Neji jamás se iba a tragar el cuento que nada ocurría. También estaba segura que tarde o temprano muchas cosas iban a salir a la luz si es que la presencia de esas personas era permanente en ese lugar.

—Desde mi perspectiva… salió de la mejor manera que lo pudo hacer —estaba claro que había algo que su novia le ocultaba— Gracias —le agradeció. Ya eran muchas cosas en un día como para indagar en lo rara que había estado horas antes. Tal vez y esté dando más vuelto al asunto de lo que realmente es… aunque, sabía que su presentimiento siempre ganaba y, en ese momento, le decía que si había algo de importancia que ignoraba.

…

El reloj marcaba las 23:51. Habían acabado de llegar de la casa de Neji. El hotel donde se quedaban momentáneamente quedaba relativamente cerca de su ubicación.

—Noha se encuentra profundamente dormido —la voz de Hinata, lo sacó de su estado pensativo. La verdad era que no pensaba en nada, sino que más bien se encontraba en una especie de espacio sub alterno, que ignoraba la mayoría de las cosas de ocurrían a su alrededor.

—Es muy pronto para que se acostumbre al cambio de horario —se limitó a señalar él, mientras observaba cómo ella tomaba asiento a su lado.

Habían adquirido una suite, para gozar un poco del espacio que necesitaban para guardar sus abundantes maletas y para que el pequeño no se sintiese encerrado cuando deba quedarse por varias horas allí dentro. Por suerte y encontraron una que disponía con una gran cama matrimonial y con un juego de muebles, de los cuales uno era un sofá-cama.

A pesar de estar en una relación, no se tomaron la necesidad de apresurar las cosas. Cada quien disponía de su habitación cuando todavía estaban en Noruega. Y, al volver a Japón y no querer demasiado complicadas las cosas, decidieron mejor que se quedarían en ese lugar, tomando la cama Hinata y Noha, mientras que él estaba bien con el sofá.

El cuarto se encontraba tenuemente alumbrado por una lampara de mesa, que se encontraba lo más alejado del menor, para evitar despertarlo. El gran ventanal se encontraba a su derecha, mientras que ellos daban la espalda a la cama. Las cortinas del mismo estaban hacia los costados, dejando ver la perfecta vista de una nocturna ciudad.

—¿Mañana irás a ver a tus padres? —Hinata, un tanto nerviosa por la conservada actitud que había adoptado Sasuke, se aventuro a preguntar. Lo cierto es que quería preguntarle más cómo se sentía con respecto al volver a ver a la peli-rosa tan pronto, de una manera tan sorpresiva. No obstante, prefirió evitar ese tema por el momento. Presentía que estaba reflexionando sobre lo mismo y no deseaba interrumpirle, al menos no con ese pensamiento. Hasta ella se sintió completamente desconcertada por ello, pero más por el daño que le causó sin quererlo. Prácticamente le había robado al novio, sin ser la amante en ese entonces y sin esas intenciones. Seguramente entendió que buscó a Sasuke porque sabía que iría tras ella por su… enamoramiento, pero no fue así… Sí no lo creía en aquel entonces, menos lo haría ahora, ya que en ese momento si eran algo. Tenía la decisión de buscarla, una vez que arregle todo su problema con su familia, para poder disculparse y aclararle que jamás Sasuke le fue infiel cuando estuvieron junto, quería explicarle, con la esperanza de no los odiase o que no siga cargando con esa amargura.

—Así es. Seguramente ya se entraron que regresamos a Japón, gracias a Obito —contesto él, buscando darle más atención a la de ojos perlados— Sigo pensando que es mejor que me acompañes, así también pueden verte a ti y Noha… Después de todo al enterarse de nuestra situación, querrán verte. Y más sabiendo que Noha es su nieto —como si su estado de animo anterior jamás hubiese existido, le mostro una sonrisa, algo vaga, pero con buenas intenciones.

—Estoy lo suficientemente nerviosa por la reunión de trabajo de mañana como para también ver a tus padres…. Más después de cómo nos fuimos hace años — y aquello era todo cierto. No sabe cómo podría presentarse frente a los padres y hermano de Sasuke después de, también, arrebatarle a su hijo-hermano— No me mal entiendas, no quiero que te enfrentes a ellos solo, pero…

—Lo sé, ya fueron muchas emociones por hoy y mañana es otro día que promete algo similar. Y no te preocupes, como siempre dije, fue mi decisión marcharme y ellos son conscientes de ello tan bien como yo. No te culpan de nada, créeme.

Procuro de tomar su mano, con la esperanza de trasmitirle la misma seguridad con las que dijo todas esas palabras.

La sonrisa de ella le dio a entender que, de cierta manera, lo hizo.

…

Las horas habían transcurrido horriblemente lentas. Muy lentas. Aproximadamente hace dos horas habían llegado a su hogar, por lo que eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana. Estaba descansando en su departamento, a la espera de sus dos amigos para hablar de algunas cosas necesarias.

Se encontraba con unas notables ojeras, no había podido dormir bien en toda la madrugada. Estaba agradecida conque Ino sea una mujer completamente hiperactiva con llenas de dudas que quería despejarse sobre su primer embarazo. Ese tema, en principal, las mantuvieron completamente entretenidas hasta las 2 de la madrugada. Tuvo que, prácticamente, mandarla a dormir ya que le encontraba signos de fatiga, pero la rubia insistía conque estaba completamente bien y deseaba seguir con su charla. En esa ocasión había ganado la peli-rosa.

Gracias a las habitaciones extras que poseía el condominio de los casados, junto a algunos muebles de soltero de su jefe, pudo disponer con Maki en una habitación muy confortable. Lastima que luego de que mandara a descansar a su amiga y que su hija siguiese con sus horas corridas de sueño, ella se quedó completamente a la merced de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué si estaba sorprendida por volver a encontrarse a su exnovio? ¡Claro que lo estaba, y mucho más en la situación en la que ahora debía enfrentar!

No pudo evitar recordar momentos fugaces que había vivido con él. Algunos felices. Otros no tantos. Y un par de que hasta el día de hoy le causaba algunos sentimientos… sentimientos que entraban en controversia.

¿Se mentiría a sí misma diciendo que le daba lo mismo haberle vuelto a ver? Podía intentarlo, al igual que lo hizo con su amiga, pero sabía que su misma inquietud al pensar volver a encontrarle le dejaba en claro a cualquiera que no le era indiferente.

¡Agradecía a Dios porque mágicamente sus recientes dotes de actuación iban mejorando!

De lo contrario, pudo haberse descubierto todo en ese momento.

Lo volvía a repetir, no quería poner en una situación incómoda a Neji o a su amiga. Su boda sería aproximadamente en un mes… y también tenía un mes para arreglar las cosas entre su familia. Demasiado drama ya tenía como para sumarle ese… y eso que aún no le había hablado de sus intenciones. Seguramente se pondría fúrico.

Tomó la tercera taza de café que se había hecho, cabe destacar que estaban bien cargados, y se dispuso a colocarse en su comodísimo sillón.

Maki había despertado un poco más tarde de las 6 de la mañana y se la paso alrededor de una hora jugando y distrayendo a su madre. En medio de ello, tomó su ración diaria de alimento y estuvo alrededor de media hora hiperactiva, hasta que el cansancio volvió a ella y se tomo su siesta hasta la hora de la comida. Por ello el traslado hacia su residencia fue demasiado tranquilo para ella. En ese momento encontraba en una cuna portátil, regalada por los padres de Shikamaru y el mismo, para que ella la tenga cerca el mayor tiempo posible.

—Concéntrate Sakura —se murmuró antes de tomar un sorbo a su bebida humeante. Debía prepararse mentalmente para enfrentar a sus amigos en ese momento y, luego, estar completamente estable para encontrarse con Neji e Izumi.

No tardaron más que diez minutos para encontrarse conque la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a figura de sus dos amigos. Por la cara de ambos, no tuvo que preguntar si Ten-ten ya se había tomado la molestia de comentarle del regreso de Sasuke… y de cómo lo había hecho.

—Es broma ¿verdad? —no le importo a Shikamaru no haberla saludado primero o procurar suavizar la voz por el sueño de la pequeña que se encontraba también en esa salda.

—Hola, también me alegra verte bien, Shika —ante el sarcasmo de Sakura, el nombrado solo se limito a recuperarse. No era de perder los estribos. Es más, era, del grupo, quien siempre se mantenía con la cabeza fría y alejada de problemas. Pero el tono de voz utilizado le indicaba que feliz, feliz, no estaba.

—Sakura —riñó Ten-ten mientras se despojaba de su mochila y la situaba en el pie del recibidor— Sabe que Sasuke regresó… y nada menos que con la mujer que se fue. Además, con un hijo.

—¿Y qué ocurre con eso? ¿Le aplaudo, le lloro a mares porque me dejó, tomo una posición de exnovia resentida? La verdad no sé muy bien a donde quieren llegar con esa actitud de enfado… que, además, se la descargan conmigo.

—No nos estamos descargando contigo —y con un suspiro, Shikamaru tomó el lugar junto a su amiga, mientras que la castaña fue a echarle un vistazo a su sobrina— Ni esperamos una de esas reacciones de tu parte…. Ayer lo demostraste muy bien —aquello último sí que sonó como un reclamo.

—Temo que Ten-ten te haya dicho las partes que le conviene de lo que ocurrió ayer. Y, de seguro, dramatizó en otras.

—Espera, espera, espera. La de la actuación, aquí, eres tu —una vez que se aseguró que con su charla la menor no despertaría, se unió a la misma— Además, te equivocas; le dije todo lo que pude observar. Te hiciste que no lo concias, prácticamente huiste de allí, no dejaste que supieran de la existencia de Maki… y que escuchaste tan bien como yo que él dijo que era su deber cuidar del estado de Hinata embarazada.

Golpe bajo. Claro que lo escuchó… y le dejo con una ligera inquietud, provocándole un enfado con ella misma por sentir ello.

—Ahí lo tienes, no hui. No pretendía, fuese quien fuese, presentarle a Maki en ese momento. Y mucho menos contarle algo que no tienen por qué saber personas completamente ajenas al asunto.

Ambos amigos de la peli-rosa se miraron y notaron su repentina exaltación. Aquello sí que le estaba afectando más de lo que quería aparentar.

Tenían dos opciones. O hacían lo necesario para que derrumbe esa barrera con ellos, o la dejaban y observaban hasta donde llegaba.

—Y justamente por eso pedí que vinieran, para aclarar las cosas de una buena vez y que nadie se haga alguna idea equivocada —la seriedad que detonada la voz dejo en claro que la que hablaría ahora, sería ella. Se levanto de su lugar, para indicarle con la mirada a la castaña que se situara allí. Hasta parecía que estuviera practicando sus facetas de madre con ellos— A mí lo que me importa es Maki. Y mucho más ahora, mis pensamientos, mis nervios, mis anhelos, mis fuerzas están centradas en la reunión de dentro de un par de horas. Tendré que enfrentarme con Neji ahora… y luego con los dos cabecillas de su clan. Sé muy bien que yo misma me lo estoy buscando, pero sigo creyendo que es lo mejor para el futuro de ella y de ustedes —Ten-ten se limitó a negar, molesta, por la ocurrencia que seguía en pie en la mente de su amiga— No voy a mentirles diciendo que no me importo volver a ver a Sasuke, más siendo la pareja de Hinata… y padre para ese niño. Me trajo recuerdos, sí, pero justamente eso es todo lo que hay. Recuerdos. No siento por él nada. No lo amo, no me interese sí esta soltero, en una relación, casado o lo que fuere. Y creo que también sería bueno que a ustedes también les importe menos. Más sabiendo que es importante para Neji volver unir a su familia, estando a un mes de la boda. Tiene esperanzas y no vale la pena incomodarle con lo que ocurrió —los rostros de sus amigos mostraban una sincera preocupación. A pesar de sus palabras, no podían confiar en ellas. La conocían muy bien y saben que, si hacían lo que pedía, traería una paz con una cuenta regresiva. Tal vez es lo mejor en ese caso. Tal vez no. Debian arriesgarse y confiar en su amiga. Sí ella estaba con esa decisión y mentalidad, podrían apostar por ella. Saben que por su hija hará cualquier cosa. Y sea cual sea el resultado, la tenía a ella como el principal sostén. Por supuesto a ellos y muchas otras personas más, pero su hija lo era todo en ese momento.

—¿No puedo arrestarle bajo ningún cargo falso? —le preguntó Shikamaru con un toque de gracia, aunque su propuesta era más seria que otra cosa.

—Claro, lo haces y te acuso con tu padre por abuso de autoridad.

—Su padre estaría de acuerdo con él —murmuró Ten-ten, lo suficientemente fuerte audible para los otros dos, causando que el ambiente se relajara.

Todo estaba claro, no tocarían el pasado fuera de ellos. O harían el mayor esfuerzo para no hacerlo.

…

Faltaba poco para que el reloj marcase a las 14:00 hs. Sasuke, en ese momento, se encontraba entrando en el edificio donde funcionaba la compañía de su familia… Se podría decir que de todo su clan. No había pisado ese lugar por más de 5 años… y se sentía un tanto ansioso. El aspecto de afuera había cambiado radicalmente y, seguramente, por la parte de adentro no se iba a quedar corto.

Y no se equivocó.

El lugar estaba completamente renovado, seguramente era por el proyecto que habían iniciado con el Estado, para encargarse de asuntos que son de interés público y, para en unos casos específicos, para las personas con pocos recursos en caso de vulnerabilidad. Definitivamente Uchiha Legal Study había crecido en la última década formidablemente.

Sin querer retrasar más lo inevitable, se dirigió hacia donde se suponía que debía estar la oficina de su padre. Por su apariencia era más que claro que tenía parentesco directo con unos de los socios del estudio jurídico… y de todo ese gran clan. Por ello, la recepcionista lo dejo pasar sin mucha preocupación.

Al salir del ascensor, ya que el lugar contaba con cinco plantas, divididas por especialidad, empezó a caminar por el pasillo para buscar la oficina que le correspondía a su padre, pero no esperó la voz que lo detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Sasuke? —el aludido se giró para con su hermano. Itachi parecía muy sorprendido. Su camisa arremangada, la corbata un tanto suelta y con dos botones sin abrochar era una imagen rara de un abogado en pleno trabajo. En sus manos reposaba algunos documentos y su característica coleta parecía ser lo más intacta de todo el atuendo. Nadie diría que él era un hombre de 30 años, excluyendo de sus clásicas ojeras, sólo sus rasgos se volvieron un poco más maduros.

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha daba pasos tranquilos para acercarse hacia el menor. Nada más emotivo y emocionante que ver sorpresivamente a tu hermano menor, después de más de 5 años. Pero el reencuentro fue un poco diferente a lo esperado, al menos para cualquiera que no sea ninguno de ellos dos.

Un golpe directo, seco, fuerte, que cargaba todo ese tiempo para al fin ser hecho, fue a parar en la boca del estómago de Sasuke. Ciertamente iba a estar más sorprendido si no lo hacía. Itachi había prometido que iba a darle su merecido por haberse ido de esa manera apenas lo viera y sabe, que por el lugar en donde se encontraban, eso había sido lo mayor que podía hacer.

Pero claro, era un hombre y no demostraría que había cometido un error esa vez, por lo que una vez que recuperó el aire que perdió gracias al golpe, le tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró hasta la pared más cercana.

Desde afuera, pareciera que se iba a armar una batalla campal entre ambos hermanos, ya que con las miradas decían mucho más que con las palabras.

—¡Itachi… Sasuke! —la dura advertencia de su progenitor terminó con ese reencuentro de hermanos. Ambos se alejaron del otro, un tanto brusco, para luego encontrarse con la mirada más amenazadora de su padre— Entren a la oficina… ahora —al parecer, las miradas amenazadoras era una forma peculiar de dar la bienvenida a un miembro de la familia.

Sin dirigirse más palabras, ambos hijos del mayor que había entrado en la oficina, se arreglaron sus respectivas camisas, como si nada de lo de segundos anterior hubiera ocurrido, y se dispusieron a acatar la orden de su padre.

…

Eran las 14:15 hs. Hacía unos diez minutos que se habían instalado en el despacho de Izumi y habían estado hablando. Todo había marchado sin contratiempos, o al menos lo fue así hasta que llegó el momento donde Sakura le propuso aquella locura a Neji.

—¿Por qué quieres eso? —el momento de la verdad había llegado— No voy a acceder, jamás.

—Solo escucha y analízalo de manera fría lo que te dije. Entiende que esto es por el futuro de ellas y el de ustedes —Sakura trataba de mantenerse firme después de haber revelado sus intenciones.

—¿Quieres que escuche tus locuras? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sakura, me estas pidiendo que renuncie a Maki! —con un estado completamente raro verlo en él, Neji se levantó algo furioso— Ella es tan hija tuya como mía, no lo olvides —y aquello era completamente cierto. Ambos tenían el mismo derecho sobre ella que el otro. Entendía su molestia, pero estaba pensando en el futuro de todos ellos.

—Neji, sé que estas muy consternado y entiendo que no quieras dejar la paternidad de Maki. Sólo… escucha el por qué de esa proposición. Sakura tiene su motivo por el cual te haya pedido eso —no quería intervenir en esa conversación, pero debía conseguir que estén en un ambiente de tregua para ver cómo seguiría la situación de allí en adelante— Aunque no por eso te pido que lo aceptes. Al fin y al cabo, ambos juraron protegerla desde que nació. Sólo hablen de manera racional… y con racional, me refiero a que expresen lo que sientan. No a pensar sobre el posible futuro —aquello último había sido más dirigido hacia Sakura— Los dejaré un momento a solas para que hablen… y si no les importa ¿puedo llevarme a Maki? Hace tiempo que Itachi no la ve.

—Gracias —asintió el castaño, reparando profundamente para calmarse. Sakura únicamente le dio una corta sonrisa, agradeciendo también ese gesto. No quería que la pequeña presenciara la primera discusión grave entre ellos. Puede tener tan solo meses de vida, pero comprendía muy bien el ambiente del lugar.

Una vez que tomó a Maki de los brazos de su madre, salió en rumbo hacia el despacho de su suegro/padre. Si Itachi lograba verla primero, antes que el patriarca de la familia, no se despegaría de ella hasta que Sakura y Neji se fueran.

¿Se podría considerar rara esa situación?

Si preguntan a cualquiera, la respuesta era sí. Es decir… ¿cómo Sakura había mantenido una relación amigable con aquella familia, si ya no era nada de uno de ellos?

Pues, ciertamente los Uchiha sintieron esa separación, mucho. Sakura se había ganado el reconocimiento y la aprobación de cada uno de ellos, incluso de Fugaku, un hombre serio y reservado. Claro que cuando veía a la pequeña Maki, esa mascara era quebrantable fácilmente. Estaba en una edad donde empezaba a ansiar un nieto, no lo diría por su propia boca, pero con sus acciones lo demostraba muy bien.

Hijos. Ese tema era algo sensible para ella y su esposo… los dos ansiaban tenerlos, pero la vida parece que no deseaba dárselos. Después de alrededor de dos años intentándolo, descubrieron que ella no era capaz de tener un hijo. Era infértil.

Justamente por ello es que nuevamente, la peli-rosada, empezó a rondar en sus vidas, aunque con cierto limites puestos por ella misma.

Lo que había ocurrido es que hacía unos meses atrás la habían encontrado en una fuerte discusión con dos del clan Hyuga, Hizashi y Hiashi. Ambos exigían la custodia total de Maki, ya que ella era la primera Hyuga de esa generación y debía crecer con ellos. En ese entonces no estaban enterados de absolutamente nada, pero de todas maneras Itachi fue el que se metió en medio de esa discusión.

Un gran apellido, con influencias y con un pasar económico que le permitirían contratar a cualquier abogado que quisieran estaba indefectiblemente acorralando contra la espada y la pared a Sakura. Sí no fuese por la aparición de Itachi y el apoyó que le brindó en ese momento, seguramente la paz y acuerdo que tenía en ese momento no habría llegado tan fácil.

No fue una mera amenaza aquella situación, hasta el mismo Fugaku puso en claro que si querían llevar eso a los tribunales, Sakura contaba con todo el clan Uchiha.

Clan contra clan era más justo, pero no llegaron hasta eso. Es más, solo bastaron un par de enfrentamientos más, por parte de Sakura y Neji, para hacer cambiar de parecer a las cabezas de los Hyuga.

El trayecto se le hizo sorprendentemente corto por recordar la razón por la que tenía a esa pequeña en sus brazos, que tenía unas tremendas ganas de balbucear.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho, procuró tocarla dos veces. El "pase" no tardó en llegar y se aventuró a entrar sin esperar mucho.

Completamente atenta en sostener bien a la niña y poder cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, ignoró completamente que su suegro no era el único que se encontraba allí.

—Maki —rápidamente, cuando se encontró con tres pares de mirada sobre ella y la niña, calló. Su marido y cuñado estaban en ese cuarto también. Eso no se lo esperaba.

—¿Izumi? —ciertamente no estaba preguntando si era ella realmente, sino más bien por la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Sasuke… no esperaba verte aquí tan pronto —era cierto que quería a su cuñado y había sentido su ida, al menos un poco de lo que lo había hecho sus padres o hermano, pero era imposible no sentirse con ganas de tirarle las orejas por su mal comportamiento. Aunque, por su tamaño, aquello sería más difícil— Me alegra verte bien —una sonrisa cariñosa de hermana mayor apareció en ella, aunque también había algo de incomodidad escondida detrás de ella.

—Gracias —no era un descortés, por lo que se acercó a su cuñada, de un par de centímetros menos que él, gracias a la altura extra proporcionada por los tacones y le beso la mejilla en forma de saludo— Parece que me perdí de algo…— mencionó al observar a la menor en sus brazos— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya era tío? —preguntó un tanto gracioso. Algo nuevo en él era el cambio de actitud para no ser tan serio en todo momento. Aquel cambio lo tuvo que vivir inevitablemente por la aparición de Noha en su vida.

—No, ella no es mi hija —una sonrisa que no supo interpretar muy bien apareció en Izumi. Aquello le indicó a Sasuke que había muchas otras cosas que no sabía— Es la hija de unos clientes. En este momento están una reunión, discutiendo sobre unos temas entre ellos, por eso decidí dejarles un momento a solas y traerme a Maki para que no se encuentre entre el enfrentamiento de sus padres.

—¿Un caso de custodia? —adivinó él, por la información dada.

—Es parecido —se riñó mentalmente al haber dicho todo eso. Lo bueno es que no sabía de quien se trataba. Ni se merecía un poco de desprecio por parte de Sakura, eso les quedaba claro a todos en esa sala— La traje para poder molestar un poco a mi suegro querido —inmediatamente cambió de tema, dirigiéndose al aludido con una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿¡Se la das a él antes que a tu esposo!? —indignado, Itachi intento arrebatarle a la menor de los brazos, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Si te la doy a ti, no me la devuelves— y apenas llegó ante Fugaku, se la paso delicadamente.

Todo aquello le estaba causando cada vez más sorpresa, más viendo cómo su padre atiende con mucha atención y con cariño a una bebé completamente desconocida para él. Cabe destacar que Fugaku tenía las expresiones más difíciles de leer que cualquiera de ellos, pero los que lo conocían bien, sabía que es lo que realmente ocurría allí.

—¿Cómo es que papá está así con una bebé que no es nada suyo? —le preguntó Sasuke a su hermano, quien veía la escena frente suyo con cierto toque de traición, pero que fue transformada rápidamente en aprecio.

—Sí quieres preguntar algo, hazlo de frente —bien, podía estar muy atento hacia lo que hacía la niña, pero de todas maneras está atento a su alrededor.

—¿Ella es hija de alguien conocido? —debía serlo, de lo contrario Sasuke creería que toda su familia se había vuelto loca por tratar con los bebés de desconocido.

—Es de una vieja amiga… —se apresuró a decir Izumi, era clara su intención de no mencionar a Sakura en ese asunto. Después de todo, no era de la incumbencia de Sasuke.

Nuevamente con Sakura y Neji, las cosas habían cambiado ligeramente.

—Firma los papeles, Sakura —exigió Neji. Lo cierto era que escuchó todas las razones que podía darle la peli-rosa, mas no iba a aceptar aquella ocurrencia. Podía comprender su punto de vista, pero él también tenía la suya y se la hizo saber a la perfección.

—No sobre-dramatices esto. Ya te dije que no te volveré a pedir eso —quería trasmitirle que ya no intentaría alejarle de Maki, pero seguramente guardaba sus sospechas. Después de todo, ella no aceptabas las cosas tan rápidamente en algo que ya se había hecho la idea. Entendía sus tremendas ganas de asegurarse que eso jamás iba a volver asalir a flote—Bien, firmaré —dijo ella mientras tomaba los papeles por los cuales habían asistido ese día a ese lugar. Los firmó donde se lo había indicado anteriormente Izumi.

Neji recibió los papeles que le tendía ella y los firmó rápidamente.

Había causado en él una gran inquietud y se lamentó por ello.

—Sabes… sé que es pronto para decirlo, recién es una pequeña, pero cuando no demos cuenta crecerá y empezará a preguntar muchas cosas y apenas ocurra eso, pretendo explicarle toda la situación. Sé se va a sentir confusa y con muchos otros sentimientos, pero se merece saber la verdad desde un principio —Sakura confesó su plan para su futuro, ahora de todos.

—También pienso que esa es la mejor decisión para ella. Sólo, no me excluyas de esos momentos tan importantes. Es mi hija también, recuérdalo bien —la mirada de advertencia recayó sobre ella. Bien, ahora por ese suceso iba a estar en la mirada de Neji para siempre.

—Prometo no hacerlo. Y ya te pedí perdón por proponerte eso, juro que no lo voy a sacar en el tema nuevamente. Tienes toda la razón, fue absurdo pedírtelo, sólo que… que me aterraba en pensar lo que ella podría escuchar a sus espaldas o si se podría sentir como en un segundo plano en tu vida. Creo que me dejé llevar por la imaginación e ignoré completamente la realidad. Sé que nunca la dejarás… y gracias por ello —la sinceridad de Sakura trajo más tranquilidad a Neji. Se sintió ofendido por creerle un mal padre, pero si las situaciones estuvieran al revés, seguramente a él también se le hubiese pasado por la mente pedirle tal cosa.

—Esto no se va a repetir, Sakura. Mis padres y tío no deben saber jamás que tuvimos este percance. Sabes que pueden ser muy analistas en eso y no deseo pasar nuevamente por una batalla con ellos. Hay demasiadas cosas ocurriendo como para sumar de nuevo esa inútil discusión —rastros de negación y un poco de terror aparecieron en el rostro de Neji. Realmente no quería pasar por lo mismo.

—Tranquilo, es algo que tampoco lo deseo. Ya te lo prometí y lo volveré a hacer, no pienso repetir esta propuesta en mi vida —la idea de enfrentarse al clan Hyuga no era nada buena, menos después de que las cosas entre ellos este tan bien y, además, por la pronta unión de Neji con su amiga.

—Confío en que no lo harás —acepto el de ojos albinos, soltando un suspiró y levantándose de su lugar, para asomarse su traje y tomar los papeles firmados —No obstante… prefiero que Izumi certifique esto cuanto antes —con una sonrisa algo burlona, se dirigió hacia la puerta, para desaparecer tras ella.

¡Ahora le hacía sentirse mal! Bueno, tal vez se lo merezca un poco, pero no esperó que hiciera tal cosa.

Tardo unos segundos para levantarse e ir tras él.

Y después le decía a ella que sobre-actuaba.

Al cruzar por la puerta se sorprendió al encontrarle a solo pasos de la oficina, no se había movido mucho en los segundos que se había tardado para alcanzarle.

—No lleves esto al extremo, Neji —gracias al cuerpo del castaño no pudo ver más allá de él, por lo que cuando se encontró a su lado calló lo siguiente que iba a decir. Allí adelante estaba Izumi mirándola con una cara algo alarmada. Itachi, por su parte, disimuló bastante bien el mismo sentimiento. Sasuke, por su parte, posó su vista hacia ella de manera algo precavida.

Esa situación no la había visto venir en ningún momento… y parecía ser que Neji tampoco.

Se obligó a concentrarse en actuar normal e ignorar las nuevas presencias.

—Oh… buenas tardes —saludo la rosada con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si el saludo fuera dirigido para una persona cualquiera. Ese gesto era suficiente para hacerle entender a los Uchiha que ella iba a pretender desconocer a Sasuke

—Buenas tardes —saludó Itachi de lo lejos. Temía que si él se acercaba hacia la peli-rosa, su hermano también lo hiciese— Me da gusto ver que están bien —en ese momento, era mejor alivianar el lugar con palabras cordiales.

—Gracias, igualmente —agradeció Sakura— Esto… — luego posó su mirada hacia Neji, queriendo saber si dijo algo que no debía. El castaño le negó levemente, indicándole que no había dicho nada… pero eso tenía que cambiar pronto. Vio que su hija se removía un tanto inquieta entre los brazos de su padre, por lo que le pidió que se la pasara con un gesto.

—Me alegra saber que ya firmaron —queriendo dirigir lo menos posible la atención a ese sorpresivo encuentro, Izumi sonrió para traer un ambiente natural— Lo certificaré y todo estará listo. Necesito que me acompañen un momento más.

—Entiendo… —concordó Neji, asintiendo al pedido de Izumi, pero primero tenía que hablar con la pareja de su prima—Como puedes ver Sasuke… ayer no se me fue posible decirte todo —y, a la vez que le pasaba su hija a su madre, tomó una postura más firme para lo siguiente— No pude presentarles a Maki, mi hija… y la de Sakura —aquella declaración tan directa no la esperaba la nombrada. Dirigió, con algo de dificultad, la vista hacia Sasuke para encontrarse con que estaba esperando más explicaciones.

¿Explicaciones… estaba pidiendo eso? Era absurdo, completamente absurdo. Ella no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie sobre sus asuntos. No obstante, iba a tomar las riendas de la situación, antes de que cualquiera lo haga, así se aseguraría de que no se dijera cosas innecesarias.

—Sé que es un tanto confusa, señor—

—Sasuke —Sakura fue interrumpida por el mismo, queriendo hacer lo mismo que ella: pretender que era la segunda vez que se veían en la vida— Señor es algo mayor, teniendo en cuenta que, seguramente, poseemos edades similares— le dijo con una sonrisa que se podía identificar como también como una mueca.

—Disculpa, es la costumbre —le sonrió del mismo modo ella, retomando lo que decía— Decía que es confuso escuchar eso, siendo que el tiene una prometida… que, además, es mi amiga, prácticamente hermana.

—Es muy confuso —aceptó él, mientras desplazaba la mirada desde el castaño hacia la peli-rosa.

—Lo suena, mas no es nada del otro mundo. Simplemente tuvimos una hija, sin haber establecido una relación en ningún momento. Mi amiga y él se conocieron posteriormente, se enamoraron y están a nada de casarse.

Neji la miró con una pizca de reproche, había tomado esa decisión sola. Bueno, lo cierto que siempre que se enteraban de la situación tendían a contar más o menos ese suceso, pero tenía la ilusión de que su prima se sienta más cercana a él si conocía la otra parte de la historia, la cual estaba seguro que Sakura no deseaba hacerlo.

—En palabras simples y sin dar vueltas, eso fue lo que ocurrió —el castaño verifico la versión de la peli-rosada— Quería contarle a Hinata personalmente, no es un secreto ni mucho menos la existencia de Maki para nadie, pero si es algo delicado, por la situación. Espero que podamos hablarlo con más calma.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir, dándole a entender que no le diría ni una sola palabra a Hinata.

—Por favor, entremos nuevamente a la oficina —indicó Izumi. Quería terminar esa reunión cuanto antes. Podía notar algo tensa a Sakura por el hecho de que Neji dio el pie que hablarían con más calma ese asunto.

Sin alargar mucho la despedida, los padres se despidieron sin rodeos, para nuevamente desaparecer, con Izumi, por la puerta del despacho.

Itachi se reservó varios comentarios para observar en absoluto silencio a su hermano, al menos momentáneamente.

El azabache menor tenía su mirada seria, algo normal en él. Hasta casi parecía que esa situación no le había chocado. Casi.

Sasuke se había quedado más tiempo del que debía observando la puerta. Parpadeo dos veces para recobrar su postura y girarse, así se ponía en marcha a abandonar el lugar. Su hermano hizo lo mismo, por lo que ambos caminaron en silencio.

El elevador parecía tardar bastante, pero cuando llegó subieron ambos para ir a planta baja. La música era, en ese momento, lo único animado en el lugar y eso que era una melodía relajante.

—¿Por qué tan callado, hermanito? —preguntó con media sonrisa Itachi. Bien, después de unos segundos de meditación, comprendió que a Sasuke le afecto bastante ver a Sakura en esa situación.

Únicamente recibió de su parte su característico sonido, indicando que no molestarla.

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos salieron, para dejar entrar a otras personas.

Aquello no iba a terminar ahí, iba a dejarle en claro una cosa.

—Te voy a advertir algo. No te metas en el camino de Sakura, te lo digo por tu bien.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? — escuchar la advertencia de su hermano le causó un sabor extraño en su ser.

—No lo sé… solo me pareció que no estaba de más decirlo —y con una sonrisa tranquila, como si no le hubiese amenazado instantes antes, le empujo ligeramente para nuevamente emprendería viaje.

…

En pleno centro de la ciudad Naruto y Miina habían estado haciendo unas cuantas compras, todas para su próximo viaje.

—Presiento que la paga de ayer se habrá ido al finalizar el día —comentó el rubio, mientras pensabas cuantas veces hizo viajes hasta su vehículo. Habían comprado una gran variedad de cosas, desde prendas de vestir, útiles escolares y algunos juguetes.

—Y yo presiento que te vas a quedar corto —con una sonrisa zorruna, típicas de ellos dos, Miina le indicó que las cosas iban a ir más allá de lo que pensaba.

—Agradece que para mitad de semana tengo otro trabajo —y tomando nuevamente la mano a su pequeña hermana entraron a un restaurante.

Hacía alrededor de hora y media, o dos, que se encontraban en ese trabajo. No sería tan difícil si no tuviera que ir con ese barbijo. Sí quería pasar desapercibido, el barbijo y gorra que llevaba era necesario, al igual que unas gafas oscuras. Sí bien era cierto que no era completamente famoso como las celebridades con las que trabajó, estaba empezando a tener más reconocimiento en su día a día.

—Mesa para dos— pidió mientras se sacaba las gafas. El joven asintió y les guío hacia unas mesas en la segunda planta, que contaba con dos espacios: la terraza y las mesas de la parte de adentro.

Sabía que su hermana querría comer al aire libre, pero antes de que pudiera pedir una mesa de la parte de afuera, fue llamado por alguien bastante conocido para él.

—Vaya, es una sorpresa verte aquí, Naruto— al girarse la mitad del cuerpo se encontró con el conocidísimo albino.

—¿Kakashi? No esperaba encontrarte aquí y sin… —sabía a la perfección que se refería a algún tipo de accesorio que lo hiciera pasar más desapercibido.

—A esta altura es más difícil de hacerlo— le resto importancia él. Si bien contaba con un barbijo, que la mayoría de las veces lo traía puesto, el cabello era difícil de esconder. Después de sonreír detrás de la máscara reparón en la presencia de la peli-roja— ¿Ella es tu hermana?

—Así es… Miina, bueno, es obvio que sabes quien es… después de todo, me cambiaste más de una vez por él— esto último lo murmuró con el típico tono de hermano celoso. A lo que Naruto se refería era a que había cambiado el personaje que había interpretado él por el que interpretaba el albino en la serie que habían filmado. Se sentía indignado y traicionado… pero más indagando.

—Pero que pequeña más adorable —con la completa atención a la menor, le tendió la mano para saludarle.

Ella no se hizo de esperar y le saludo bastante entusiasmada. Desde que se enteró que su hermano mayor iba a trabajar con el Hatake estaba ilusionada con poder conocerlo, aunque sea saludarlo. ¡Era su oportunidad!

—Mucho gusto —saludó ella controlando su emoción. No quería parecer una fangirl loca.

—Eres muy educada y con mucha ternura… Tal vez le puedas dar unas clases a tu hermano, más en lo segundo— e inevitablemente, tomando suavemente sus únicos cachetes, le volvió a sonreír— ¿Acaban de llegar? —preguntó al notar al mesero que estaba gentilmente esperando por que Naruto y Miina terminasen con ese encuentro.

—Pido disculpas —se apresuró a pedir perdón el rubio, sabiendo que estaban obstruyendo en su trabajo, mas el mismo le sonrió gentilmente, indicándole que no tenía problemas en esperar— Así es— afirmó Naruto.

—¡Genial, no se me apetecía almorzar solo! —ante la auto-invitación de Kakashi, Naruto se rio un tanto nervioso. A veces la conducta de ese hombre era algo grande… no, mejor dicho, de adolescente. Podía tener sus 34 años, pero fácilmente podía pasar como estudiante de secundaria— ¿Te gustaría ir a la parte de afuera? —le preguntó esta vez a Miina, la cual asintió enérgicamente —Entonces, en marcha— y tendiéndole la mano dejaron al pobre de Naruto atrás junto al mesero.

Nuevamente le pidió disculpa por los inconvenientes, pero después de que le haya pedido una foto a él, ya que lo había reconocido, sabía que estaba todo bien.

…

— _¡Mamá, vas a lograrlo! —_ las palabras de apoyo de su hijo resonaron en su mente. Sí, podía hacer eso. Después de todo, era una de las cosas que mejor podía hacer en el mundo.

Tomó con más firmezas los pares de bolsas que traía y entró al bar. Tuvo que pedir prestada una cocina del hotel en donde se hospedaba para preparar aquellos acompañamientos, así demostraría su trabajo; aquello le costó sólo ayudar con un pedido importante para entregar en un par de horas para un importante cliente.

—Buenas tardes. Soy Hinata Hyuga —gracias a que la puerta se encontraba abierta, entró sin anunciarse. Tal vez tuvo que haberlo hecho de todas maneras. En ese instante media doce de hombres giraron automáticamente para mirarla y, algunos, a estudiarla, desconociéndola completamente.

—Me llamo Sai Iwa, soy el hermano de Shin —se presentó el peli-negro gentilmente, a la vez que se acercaba a ella a estrecharle la mano— Llegó antes de tiempo —mencionó al ver su reloj de mano. Faltaban alrededor de 15 minutos para la hora acordada,

—Sí, lamento si mi presencia es inoportuna en este momento. Puedo esperar tranquilamente fuera— aquel comentario hizo sudar a Hinata, no pensó que llegar unos minutos antes iba a ser algo malo.

—Por favor, no. Sólo que me sorprendió que estés antes, nada más —con una sonrisa le quiso tranquilizar.

Ella, al notar sus acciones, no entendía muy bien si no ocurría nada, o había un toque de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—Jefe, apenas llegó, no la espante con tu matadora sonrisa —ahora, la aparición de Kiba por detrás de la de ojos albino se ganó la atención de todos.

—Kiba, no me des razones para despedirte —y con la sonrisa que sí daba a entender sus intenciones, sugirió al castaño, ya que se acercó a él y le palmeo el hombro, buscando bajar esa tensión.

—No quieres deshacerte de mí, me quieres…

Presenciar aquel ambiente fue algo nuevo. No es que en su antiguo trabajo se haya llevado mal con sus compañeros, ni mucho menos, sino que era algo más reservado que ese lugar.

Las risas por parte del otro grupo de hombres y un par de bromas flotaron en el aire, dándole una sensación fresca.

Luego de sentirse más cómoda, se unió a aquel grupo para presentarse y poder interactuar mejor con el que podría ser su jefe.

Conforme pasaron los minutos más hombres iban llegado al lugar. Se presentaron educadamente e iban degustando las cosas que había preparado ella. Cada comentario le hacía sentirse más confiada con su trabajo, todos parecían estar encantados con sus dotes de cocina.

El reloj ya marcaba las 17:05, cinco minutos más de la hora acordada.

—Creo que podemos ir comenzando. Sólo falta—

—¡Perdón por la demora! —una agitada peli-rosa entró apresurada al lugar. Cerró rápidamente la puerta detrás suya, intuyendo que ella era la última en llegar al lugar.

—Me sorprendes, Sakura. ¿Tú llegando tarde? —preguntó con completa ironía Kiba. Si las miradas golpearan, el castaño ya tendría unos buenos vendajes hechos.

—Lo siento, tuve que… —no fue capaz de dar su explicación, ya que al observar todos los presentes no espero ver a la de cabellos azules. Aquel debería ser sin duda uno de sus peores días de su vida…

—Me lo explicaste, tranquila —tranquilizó Sai, comprendiendo que su empleada/amiga debió llegar tarde debido a que no lograba dar con Naruto para que cuidase de su hija— Sakura, ella es Hinata… esta aquí para evaluar si trabajara con nosotros o no. Hinata, ella es Sakura, trabaja con nosotros desde hace más de 5 años. Creo que es toda la presentación importante del momento —ambas se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, comprendiendo que era hora de comenzar con la reunión por la que estaba allí. Se notaba en el rostro de Hinata que estaba muy asombrada al verla en ese lugar.

Por su parte, Sakura, aparento como si no pasara nada. Se situó junto a Kiba y Shino, ya que le habían guardado un asiento. Sonrió a cada uno en la mesa, en forma de saludo silencioso, ya que Sai había empezado a hablar.

Aquellas situaciones la sorprendían cada vez de una manera diferente.

Sólo esperaba que ya se hayan acabado esas "sorpresas" … al menos, por el resto del día.

* * *

 **¡Buenas, gente bella! n.n/**

 **Ya sé, ya sé, me tardé un mes y 5 días en actualizar. En mi defensa, febrero tiene menos días que los meses normales y estoy un tanto ansiosa por la facu, que aún no comienzo, pero sí ya me preparo mentalmente para incribirme. (Es tipo los juegos del hambre poder acceder a la página web y a las comisiones de las materias, más de las que uno quiere)**

 **En fin, debo admitir que empece a escribir casi al comienzo de la semana y en, alrededor, 6 días hice un capítulo lo suficientemente largo como para publicarlo. Suena sencillo, pero creanme que no lo es. A mi, en lo personal, me cuesta horrores las primeras 1000 palabras, después ya es todo más llevadero.**

 **Bueno, ya basta de chachara y a contestar algunos Reviews del cap. anterior!**

 **Marishka16:** De hecho, Sakura va a tener una especie de montaña rusa porque la historia depara muchas cosas n.n Pero, esa posición me encanta a mi también, nada mejor que demostrar que te superas al mostrar seriedad en asuntos de ese tipo.

 **Conym:** Muchas gracias. Y¡Deseo concedido! Ciertamente no planeaba hacerlo así, pues como querías, ya que tenía otros planes, pero después me dije: "¿por qué no? Puedo sacar más provecho de esa situación", así que ¡pum! no se desarmo la relación padre/hija :3

 **SabakuNoSakura:** Créeme que cuando estaba escribiendo, más el primer capítulo, yo también odie a Sasuke, pero ten paciencia que todo lo que pasó será retribuido de otra manera :3 Sé que muchos piensan que deje un hueco en la historia, pero es justamente lo que pretendo, así a medida que va pasando los capítulos se van descubriendo muchas cosas nuevas. No todo es lo que parece, las cosas son más complicadas y con más historia de lo que aparentan. Ok, ya dije mucho ._. Jajaja, me asegurare de hacer sufrir a quien se lo merezca... y, me temo, que no sólo será a Sasuke. Trato de ser imparcial y que cada quien tenga sus momentos críticos y alegres. (soy malvada, lo sé :3)

 **hikaros:** querido amigo, deja de shipear cosas que no son... -.- primero con el team Hana en el otro fic, y ahora a SakuxNaru xD Y, oh! yo también espero que se encuentren Naruto y los otros dos... solo que no sé muy bien ._. Jajaja, ya tengo algo en mente y seguramente lo veamos en el próximo cap, pero tengo de asegurarme de no dar más información de la que ya dí. Gracias por siempre estar ces!

 **Para agregar a los comentarios anteriores, la historia cambio ligeramente en mi cabeza. La actitud de un par de personajes, en realidad, pero creo que de esa forma vamos a poder disfrutar más de el desenvolviemiento de los sucesos.**

 **Sin agregar más, excepto** **que sepan disculpar las faltas de ortografía/gramática (tuve que re-configurar por décima vez mi computadora, espero que sea ya la definitiva, y como que me cambió de lugares algunas cosas, tipo la letra para poder acentuar una letra o los signos de interrogación/exclamación) Y, también espero que disfruten leer la historia con las correctas rayas de dialogo... que me costó bastante incorporarlas -.- (Guiones cortos, los extraño T-T)**

 **Ahora sí, sin más, agradezco cada Review, Fav y Follow, que se sumaron más en este último capítulo.**

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

*-*7

* * *

Actualización: 17/03/2019.


	8. Apariencias (Parte 1)

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

— _Lo siento, tuve que… —no fue capaz de dar su explicación, ya que al observar todos los presentes no espero ver a la de cabellos azules. Aquel debería ser sin duda uno de sus peores días de su vida…_

— _Me lo explicaste, tranquila —tranquilizó Sai, comprendiendo que su empleada/amiga debió llegar tarde debido a que no lograba dar con Naruto para que cuidase de su hija— Sakura, ella es Hinata… está aquí para evaluar si trabajara con nosotros o no. Hinata, ella es Sakura, trabaja con nosotros desde hace más de 5 años. Creo que es toda la presentación importante del momento —ambas se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, comprendiendo que era hora de comenzar con la reunión por la que estaba allí. Se notaba en el rostro de Hinata que estaba muy asombrada al verla en ese lugar._

 _Por su parte, Sakura, aparento como si no pasara nada. Se situó junto a Kiba y Shino, ya que le habían guardado un asiento. Sonrió a cada uno en la mesa, en forma de saludo silencioso, ya que Sai había empezado a hablar._

 _Aquellas situaciones la sorprendían cada vez de una manera diferente._

 _Sólo esperaba que ya se hayan acabado esas "sorpresas" … al menos, por el resto del día._

 **Capítulo 8: Apariencias (Parte 1)**

—En fin. El plan está en marcha y esta será la última semana laboral como el bar _Book Memory._ —comentó Sai, que se encontraba de pie para poder mirar a cada uno de su equipo de trabajo.

—Y la reapertura será aproximadamente para dentro de 3 meses. Podría decirse que este proyecto comenzará de cero, pero tendrá toda la esencia del _Book Memory._ De hecho, el nombre quedará intacto, tiene un gran atractivo —sentenció Kankuro con una sonrisa.

—El bar funcionará como solía hacerlo, sin cambio alguno. Según Kankuro, el método de trabajo es muy bueno, por lo que no tenemos comentarios del mismo —ahora, un peli-rojo de ojos turquesa empezó a hablar. No era nada menos que el famoso modelo Sabaku No Gaara— Por ello nos interesaría saber si ya tienen pensado seguir trabajando en el bar o moverse junto a Sai con el restaurante. No se sientan obligados o presionados a la hora de decidir.

—Una consulta. El restaurante contará con todo el personal necesario para que funcione correctamente, a la cocina me refiero. No obstante, también una vez se habló de contratar a un personal para que prepare algunos acompañamientos a la hora de servir las bebidas. Muchos clientes habían comentado que sería mejor si también incluíamos eso en el servicio —Lee se había aventurado a preguntar sobre ese tema. Podía ser mucho más provechoso si incluían un menú variado, pero corto, a la hora de que el bar abriese. Así se aseguraban de que a las personas no se les ocurra tomar descontroladamente con el estómago vacío. Sufrieron esas consecuencias varias veces en el pasado.

—Se ha hablado de ese tema y estamos de acuerdo con ello. No obstante, Hinata no podrá quedarse hasta más tarde de su hora formal. El restaurante cerrara con los pedidos hasta las 00:30 am. Pero se habló anteriormente de poder generar algunos platos que sean de fácil montaje para el resto de la jornada laboral. Y tranquilos que se contratará a alguien para que se encargue de esa labor específica —anunció Kankuro, ya que previamente a que todos llegaran al lugar empezaron a hablar un poco de qué consistiría su puesto de trabajo— Será un éxito total si contamos con los platillos de Hinata para el resto de la noche —la aludida únicamente pudo sonreír ante el apoyo que recibía.

—Bien, aclarado eso, sería bueno, que los que ya tienen decidido, digan cómo quieren quedar para cuando retomemos el trabajo —Sai miró a cada uno de los que se encontraban sentados, esperando que alguien dé el pie para poner su postura. Al final sus ojos se posaron en Sakura. Ella sabía que esperaba su anuncio, ya que anteriormente habían hablado que tomar el otro puesto de trabajo, con él, era más beneficioso para ella y su vida. Lo era, al menos, hasta esa tarde.

—Estoy agradecido contigo, Sai. Todos estos años hemos trabajado juntos y fue bastante entretenido, pero, para mí y mi carrera, es mejor seguir en el bar. Aclaro, eso no quiere decir que no estaré para cualquier cosa que me necesites —el primero en dar su opinión fue Deidara, el rubio de cabello largo.

De a poco, cada quien fue expresando sus opiniones.

Hasta el momento, un tercio de todo el personal había manifestado que seguirían a Sai.

—Creo que nosotros tres también cambiaremos de turno —expresó Kiba luego de escuchar el largo agradecimiento y disculpa de Lee para Sai por no poder acompañarle.

—Puedo hablar por mi mismo, Kiba —le regañó Shino mientras le miraba de una forma reprobadora.

Sakura, por su parte, estaba un tanto nerviosa por lo que iba a decir, más después de escuchar a su amigo decir que ellos tres seguirían a Sai. Se sentía culpable que ellos tomasen esa decisión por ella. Porque lo habían hecho, la acompañarían ya que desde que entró a trabajar en ese lugar siempre pudo contar con ellos. Y, según sus mismas palabras, debían de cuidarla de cualquier pervertido. Más sabiendo cierto detalle.

—De hecho… —Shino había notado el cambio de humor que tuvo la peli-rosada cuando se había tocado ese tema en específico, por ello regañó a Kiba— Sé que ya habíamos hablado de este tema, Sai… no obstante, volví a pensar sobre el tema y… creo que es mejor para mi seguir en el bar —aquella declaración dejó a todo el equipo de trabajo confundidos, a unos más que otros— Y también sé que ustedes me acompañarían en la decisión que tomase… les agradezco y advertí que no tenían que hacerlo, pero creo que ahora las cosas cambiaron un poco —habló dirigiéndose a sus dos amigos más cercanos del lugar, quienes uno no disimuló para nada la cara de sorpresa al escucharla decir eso.

—Entiendo… ¿pero tienes una decisión fija de lo que quieres hacer luego o prefieres seguir pensándolo? No hay apuros para que decidas —quería preguntar más el de tez pálida, pero prefería hacerlos a solas. Ese cambio repentino tuvo que surgir de algo específico.

—En realidad, necesito hablar primero con Kankuro y Gaara —ahora miró a los aludidos, que parecían los menos sorprendidos por lo dicho de todo el lugar— Sí para ellos está bien, a pesar de mi situación, que siga trabajando en el bar entonces no necesito pensarlo más.

—Por nosotros no tienes que pensarlo mucho, si deseas quedarte en el bar dalo por hecho. Cualquier otro detalle podemos hablarlo con más calma. Más teniendo en cuenta que eres la única mujer del lugar y de que estoy seguro hay clientes que vienen para ser atendidos por ti exclusivamente —ante la declaración de Kankuro se ganó varias miradas que expresaban diferentes cosas; unas parecía no creer que haya dicho eso tan fácilmente, otros que le daban la completa razón y otros, por no ser más específicos que eran Kiba, Lee y, aunque no lo crean, Shino, de una manera algo de advertencia.

—Gracias —expresó un profundo agradecimiento ella al sentir que estaban dispuestos a escuchar su situación. Tal vez y pueda seguir como hasta el momento.

—Entonces… creo que te agradecemos mucho por todos estos años, Sai, pero… —luego de que Sakura de el pie que se quedaría en su actual puesto de trabajo, Kiba miro a Shino para tener la afirmativa que necesitaba para seguir a su rosada amiga.

—Sí, lo sé… bueno, espero que sea lo mejor para ustedes —Sai comprendió rápido el hecho de que ellos apoyarían y seguirían la decisión de Sakura. De hecho, lo agradecía.

—Hay algo que no comprendo muy bien… ¿por qué seguirían a Sakura en la decisión que tomase? —pregunto un confundido Kankuro.

—Porque, como has dicho, es cotizada por ser la única mujer del lugar… e imagínate si no podemos ponernos de acuerdo entre todos para ver que ningún ebrio se quiera pasar de listo… es la imoto* del grupo —y tomándole los cachetes, acción que la molestaba bastante, Kiba explicó de manera sencilla el porqué de sus decisiones. Eso era cierto, de mayor o menor medida, para todo el grupo— Además creo que si se quedará en el bar podré aprovechar lo máximo el día. ¿No les parece?

—Vaya, y yo pensaba que lo hacías por mi —dramatizó de una manera muy convincente Sakura.

—Oh, no. No me vengas con tus actuaciones que no lograrás hacerme sentir mal —luego que Kiba se disculpara por hacerle sentir mal, cosa que era mentira, todo el mundo se rio ante los comportamientos de ellos.

Sin detenerse más en ese tema, hablaron de los últimos detalles _._

—Entonces está decidido. Esta será nuestra última semana como el bar _Book Memory_ y como compañeros de trabajo, en algunos casos —sentenció Sai con una sonrisa, queriendo dar a entender su alegría que su nuevo proyecto no haya sido tomado por mal por nadie.

—Vamos jefe, no nos salga con lo sentimental ahora… —expresó Romeo queriendo ser burlón, mientras que a escondidas derramaba una casi imperceptible lagrima, casi, la cual la limpio deprisa.

—Tu intento de burla sería más creíble si no estuvieras llorando —rápidamente su jefe le respondió sin miramientos.

Risas y algunas bromas surgieron para no quedarse con el sabor de boca que ya no iban a trabajar juntos hasta dentro de varios meses… y no de la misma manera.

Sakura hacia lo necesario para obviar la sorpresa que aún tenía al encontrarse a Hinata allí.

Sí como el día de ayer no hubiese sido demasiado dramático, ese día estaba siendo doblemente peor. Primero Sasuke y el que ya sepa de la existencia de Maki… y, ahora, Hinata como la nueva chef para el lugar en que iba a trabajar.

Sí, iba a hacerlo hasta el momento en que la vio.

Tal vez la llamen a ella resentida, una niña por ponerse en ese plano, pero esos dos días fueron muy pesados como para tener que pensar que iría trabajar con ella.

Actuó sin pensarlo bien y ahora debía volver a buscar la misma dinámica con la que había estado esos últimos meses. Estaba un tanto aliviada de que Kankuro le haya permitido escuchar su situación y ver si podía seguir trabajando en el bar. Además, se sentiría menos culpable con sus dos amigos que la estaban siguiendo, ya que sabía que trabajar en el bar era mejor para sus vidas que en el restaurante.

—Sakura —le llamó Gaara, sorprendiéndola. Le había sacado de sus pensamientos de repente, por lo que le sonrió como si nada pasase— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —aquello le sorprendió. Lo cierto es que lo había visto muy pocas veces fugazmente, apenas y lo había saludado de paso.

La peli-rosa se limitó a asentir y se alejo un poco del grupo junto al peli-rojo. Pocos se dieron cuenta de ese hecho, pero no intervinieron. No se atreverían a discutir con su nuevo jefe antes de que empiece realmente el nuevo contrato.

Una vez solos, Gaara se cruzó de brazos y la miró de una forma atenta, como si estuviera estudiándola. Bastaron unos segundos para que empezara a hablar.

—Eres Sakura, ¿verdad? —la pregunta fue… ¿cómo decirlo…? algo tonta. Y eso Sakura lo reveló en su rostro. Al ver la sonrisa de el de ojos turquesa supo que había algo que se estaba perdiendo— Me refiero a Sakura, la nueva sensación en las pasarelas de Japón…

Debió notarse demasiado el cambio de emociones que sentía, ya que la cara de él reflejaba seguridad ante su deducción.

—¿Y qué ocurre si lo fuera? —no fue la pregunta más inteligente que pudo hacer, pero sí lo primero que salió. El sujeto parecía muy observador y no tan serio como aparentaba a la vista de todos. Al menos sonrió dos veces estando con ella… aunque una sintiese que fuera de burla.

—No lo niegas —admitió con un aire de sorpresa, queriendo saber un poco más de su descubrimiento.

Aquello estaba siendo muy extraño para ella… y pensaba que era suficiente con las otras dos personas que en un par de días causaron un desorden en su vida tranquila. Cruzó de brazos y se puso un tanto seria. No sabía a dónde iba a parar todo eso.

—Tranquila, imagino que tienes tus motivos para no revelar tu identidad o que no quieras meterte de lleno al mundo del modelaje y actuación… pero no te llame para hablar de ello exactamente, sino para hacerte una propuesta.

—¿Qué clase de propuesta?

—Imagino que no eres indiferente al grado de público que atraes por tu trabajo, como sólo Sakura modelo y reciente actriz… te propongo que en los últimos días vengas como ella y así promocionaremos el negocio para su regreso.

—¿Quieres que funcione como una especie de marketing para el lugar?

—Algo que seguramente Kankuro está informando ahora es que en este sábado vendrán al bar algunos famosos como invitados especiales. Y entre ellos es beneficioso que también estés presente —explicó tranquilamente— Si aceptas, sea cual sea en la situación en la que te encuentres, te daremos todo el apoyo que necesites para que luego sigas trabajando aquí. Presiento que no solo es el tema de la "doble" vida que llevas la situación que mencionaste anteriormente.

—Es una propuesta muy tentadora —más que tentadora, era perfecta. Podría decirse que ya estaba todo solucionado, pero no era tan fácil. Su hija será más grande y requerirá más atenciones. Por ese motivo trabajar junto a Sai era de un modo la mejor salida, pero ahora debía cambiar sus planes— Podría decirte que acepto sin miramientos, pero no quiero que se vea como una cuestión de pura conveniencia. Mi situación, como dijiste, va más allá de eso… Sai fue más que bueno y comprensivo hace meses con el tiempo libre que me dio y no quiero abusar de ello con ustedes también.

—Bien, entonces hablemos de ese tema para dejar todo claro. Si aceptas ser… una especie de imagen exclusiva del bar en algunas ocasiones luego de la apertura, créeme que eso a nosotros nos beneficia enormemente y no tendremos problemas en comprender perfectamente tus motivos de que te ausentes algunas veces—Gaara quería asegurarse la participación de la peli-rosa en su proyecto de marketing para el nuevo negocio que emprendería con su hermano.

Sakura estaba pensando detenidamente aquello. Sería útil si sólo se volvía más reconocida… y eso implicaba a tener más trabajo como modelo. Era algo en que no se lo tomó en serio; de hecho, ni sabía por qué Ino le había pedido tal locura, pero había ganado muy bien por algunos trabajos realizados… sin contar con la novela en que participó. Pero tal vez fue pura suerte y todo había terminado allí para ella, no era como Naruto, él sí tenía un futuro que prometía mucho más.

—Creo que te estas adelantando a los hechos, puede que luego de la renovación sea un cero a la izquierda y mi… "imagen" no sea la esperada por ustedes.

—Es un riesgo que estamos dispuesto a tomarlo, pero no creo que sea el caso. Tengo un buen sentido a la hora de hacer negocios, por eso estoy junto a mi hermano en esto —admitió Gaara mientras veía lo animado que se había vuelto el grupo de unos cuantos metros, ya que empezaban a especular que clases de personas pisarían el lugar.

Sakura, por su parte, miró hacia la pared. Su cabeza perecía una mezcladora en ese momento.

—Lo cierto es que Sai me ayudo en los momentos que no podía llegar a trabajar por el tema del rodaje… pero también cuando Maki apenas nación —aquello último logró captar la completa atención de Gaara. Su mirada indicaba que ya imaginaba algo por lo escuchado, pero prefería que se lo dijese claramente, por ello guardo silencio— Tengo una hija de 7 meses de edad y eso significo un cambio radical en mi vida. Empecé a trabajar uno o dos días menos a la semana luego de que ella haya sido dada de alta… En todo un mes y medio me quede inactiva aquí porque había nacido prematura, estaba muy débil, pero logró recuperarse. Cuando cumplió los dos meses empecé a trabajar para la esposa de Sai como modelo, porque necesitaba el dinero para pagar las cuentas del hospital… tenía a personas que me ayudaban… su padre también estuvo y está todo el tiempo pendiente de ella, pero es mi principal prioridad y responsabilidad cuidarla; por ello hice esos pequeños trabajos para Ino.

Toda la declaración dejo sin habla a Gaara. No se imagino nunca que la mujer que tenía en frente era madre. Ahora entendía un poco mejor a lo que se refería con una situación que debía pensarlo mejor la propuesta, pero lo cierto es que su opinión no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

—Gracias a que ya esta perfecta de salud y es un poco más grande es capaz de quedarse al cuidado de su padre 5 días de la semana con él mientras yo estaba aquí, en el trabajo. Se podría decir que tengo la cuestión arreglada, pero es muy difícil para mi dejarle toda la responsabilidad a él en las noches.

—Comprendo. Por esa razón ibas a trabajar en el restaurante, el horario iba a ser más corto y te permitiría pasar las noches con ella. No obstante, te retractaste de esa decisión y debe haber otra razón para ello.

—Algo así —eso era un tema que no pensaba discutirlo con nadie— pero quiero primero que evalúes lo que te dije. Luego, si crees que puedo ser útil en el bar, aceptaré venir las veces que sea necesario como la otra Sakura, sin esperar un favoritismo o situación "especial". No voy a mentirte, habrá algunos días que no pueda venir a trabajar por una razón de suma urgencia, pero espero que tomes las medidas necesarias y me descuentes el día o me lo permitas cubrir por otro.

—No necesito evaluar nada… —y con otra sonrisa, Gaara comprendió que ser madre soltera, una nueva actriz con cada vez más trabajo en ello y mantener su trabajo actual sonaba demasiado— Cuando llegue el momento y contratemos al personal necesario para el bar, crearemos un contrato un tanto diferente para ti. Lo arreglaremos de forma tal que sea beneficioso para ambos, por eso no te tienes que preocupar. Sólo tienes que aceptar la propuesta que te hice y no tendrás que preocuparte más por ello —aquello sonaba perfecto para ella, pero no quería sentirse que lo estaba forzando a que aceptase todo lo explicado— No soy alguien que le guste repetir mucho, y creo que esta es una de las pocas veces que lo hice en toda mi vida, pero reitero por última vez. Si aceptas saldremos beneficiados ambos.

—De ser ese el caso, acepto —Sakura sonrió agradecida por haber llegado ese mismo día en un casi acuerdo completo con ellos.

A pesar de todo, tenía un peso menos sobre ella.

…

Esa misma noche, en un bar cercano al hotel donde se hospedaban los recién llegados de Noruega, Sasuke y Neji habían acordado en verse. El castaño sentía la necesidad de dar una mejor explicación al azabache después de lo que presencio esa tarde, no quería que pensaran que le ocultaba cosas de importancia.

—Imagino que al encontrarme con Maki en brazos te sorprendiste —comenzó Neji con una sonrisa que trataba ser algo amigable y graciosa.

—Fue algo que no espere ver, si te soy sincero —no quería parecer que quería una explicación más que un solo "estuvimos juntos una vez y ¡pum! concebimos, sin buscarlo, a la niña", pero le inquietó bastante pensarlo de ese modo.

Se encontraban sentados en la barra del lugar, todo era un ambiente muy sobrio, nada parecido al estilo del bar de Sai.

—Como lo dijo Sakura esta tarde, pues básicamente nos vimos hace un tiempo atrás tan solo una vez y luego nos reencontramos el día que nació Maki… —una sonrisa de nostalgia apareció en él— Ella nació luego de un accidente automovilístico en donde iba su madre con otras personas. Yo estaba viajando en mi vehículo propio en el sentido contrario del que venía el colectivo donde ellas estaban. Al ver el accidente delante de mí, sólo atine a llamar a la ambulancia y tratar de ayudar a las personas de ese colectivo. La mayoría no eran heridos de gravedad; pero dos personas resultaron más afectadas… perdieron la vida —Sasuke notó como había cambiado su estado de animo al sumirse en la historia. Apareció rastros de duda en su rostro; esa acción fue muy confusa, parecía que quería seguir, pero él mismo se lo impedía— Maki nació prematura… de hecho, le ayude a Sakura en el proceso de parto junto a otra mujer. Es algo que jamás en mi vida voy a olvidar, creo que por primera vez estaba completamente aterrado en que si hacía algo mal podía ser irreparable. Pero gracias a Dios ella nació bien, a la mitad del tercer trimestre de embarazo, pero bien —se detuvo un instante para tomar un poco de aire— Luego de casi un mes en los que Sakura prácticamente no salía del hospital, Maki fue dada de alta en una excelente condición de salud. Era claro que en todo ese tiempo hablamos de cómo llevaríamos nuestra situación con el nacimiento de nuestra hija —después de decir aquello, Neji sintió la necesidad de tragar un buen trago de su bebida antes de continuar— Quedamos en que yo me haría cargo de la niña tanto como Sakura, pero es inevitable que no se compara los cuidados de un hombre sobre una bebé que los de una mujer. Por esa razón los primeros dos meses que tuvo fuera del hospital, Maki solamente se quedaba con ella; pero por cuestiones de trabajo y muchas otras razones, yo empecé a tenerla conmigo tanto tiempo como ella. Le paso una manutención todos los meses, pero se reúsa a usarlo… ¿puedes creer que tuve que amenazarle para que me deje ayudar a pagar la cuenta del hospital? No quiere nada de dinero de mi parte, por ello creamos una cuenta conjunta para el día en que sea mayor y responsable sea suyo.

—Sí, lo creo —murmuró muy bajo Sasuke, mientras disimulaba lo dicho mientras bebía de su bebida.

—Si bien no me deja ayudarle con los gastos, comprendí hace mucho tiempo que no puede rechazar algo que ya esta frente suyo, por ello me concentro en comprarles cosas que veo que necesiten.

—Entonces, si no fuera por el accidente nunca ibas a enterarte que ibas a ser padre —habló el azabache al notar que Neji tomó una pausa, eso de por si era mucha información nueva para procesar, sin mencionar que en ningún momento aparecía la castaña -mejor amiga- de la peli-rosada.

—No sería padre… —acepto él negando levemente la cabeza, alejando un pensamiento que no debía salir en esa ocasión… iba a ser muy pronto y Sakura no se lo perdonaría— Gracias al reencuentro con Sakura, Maki llegó a mi vida… al igual que Ten-ten. ¿Sabes? Ellas dos son prácticamente hermanas, por lo que en todo momento ella estaba ayudando a Sakura con Maki. Y yo… bueno, para mí también era todo nuevo y, aunque al principio hayamos tenido nuestro roce de carácter con Ten-ten, un mes después de que Maki saliera de alta, empezamos a salir gracias a que Sakura nos dio cierto empujón —aquello era más bien algo que debía omitir, pero fue algo tarde. Literalmente fue un empujón con un " _si los veo negar lo que sienten por el otro prometo no dejarles a ver a Maki por el resto de sus vidas"_ y los sacó del departamento de ellas, dado a que inevitablemente se molestaba con comentarios por no querer admitir la atracción que existía— Así que tenemos todo el apoyo y buenos deseos por parte de ella. Entre nosotros las cosas están clara y bien en ese sentido.

—Comprendo —aceptó la explicación Sasuke tratando de cerrar todo aquello, que resulta ser muy confuso, más por lo ocurrido esa tarde— ¿Por ello estaban decidiendo la custodia de… su hija esta tarde?

—Aquello es otra situación que fue muy compleja —aceptó Neji, pidiendo otra bebida al barman, al igual que Sasuke— Cuando mi padre y tío se enteraron de la existencia de Maki fueron contra Sakura a exigirle a la niña.

—¿Querían la custodia de su hija? —preguntó sin ocultar la sorpresa que eso causó en él.

—Así es— asintió el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos, pensando en todo lo que tuvo que sufrir Hinata, para que luego su tío, principalmente, y padre actuaran de esa manera con Maki— Querían a la niña o, en el caso de que Sakura se negase, que ella se casara conmigo. Puede que a primera vista Sakura parezca alguien tranquila… e incluso delicada, por su contextura física, pero se enfrentó contra mi padre y tío ella sola en más de una ocasión. Su carácter es toda una cosa sorprendente.

Sasuke se abstuvo de afirmar como la otra vez, no estaba interesado que Neji sepa algo que definitivamente no tiene idea. Y, al parecer, es mejor que siga sin enterarse… al menos si es que quiere que no afecte eso la decisión de brindarle todo su apoyo a Hinata, porque ahora sabe que Sakura es alguien de importancia en su vida.

—Estuvimos varios encuentros. Con Sakura todavía no habíamos cambiado el apellido de Maki, para que también sea una Hyuga, pero luego que mi familia la amenazara eso se pospuso hasta hoy. Contamos con el apoyo Uchiha para que toda esa discusión absurda terminase en eso, una discusión sin llegar a tribunales. Tardó alrededor de mes y medio para que todo terminase y que ellos comprendieran que Sakura era la madre de mi hija, que ella también sería una Hyuga, pero que no iba a vivir como ellos querían. También, con esa batalla, aceptaron mi compromiso apresurado con Ten-ten.

Dos cosas le habían sonado muy… extrañas, más conociendo la situación de la familia de Hinata y la propia. ¿Por qué razón su padre se había metido en esa situación que, analizándolo detenidamente, nada tenía que ver con esa situación?

—Una vez que Maki llegó a mi vida, como a la de mi familia, comprendí lo complicado que era ser padre… e inevitablemente pensé en Hinata —una vez que ambos tuvieron su bebida de nuevo, Neji fue el único que decidió probarla— Ella estaba sola… tuvo que enfrentar el parto sin su familia, tuvo que enfrentar el día a día para darle de comer a su hijo… Pero, cierto, no estaba sola. Sé que lo dije, pero nuevamente, gracias por haber acompañado a Hinata y a su hijo en todo ese proceso, de haberte encargado de darle la seguridad que nosotros le negamos por… por un pensamiento muy estúpido.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke mirar para otro lado y tomar un largo trago de su bebida.

—No fue suficiente… no pude ayudarla cuando más lo necesitaba— reveló Sasuke mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza. No quería decirle algo que no le correspondía, pero no soportaba escuchar que los cuido cuando en realidad no pudo hacerlo bien— Sólo después de la llegada de Noha Hinata volvió a la vida, él la convirtió en la mujer que es hoy.

Neji le miró cuidadosamente, esas palabras daban la sensación de esconder algo más de lo que parecía.

—No minimices lo que hiciste. La ayudaste y cuidaste mejor que lo pudo haber hecho cualquiera— el castaño quería hacerle entender que él hizo mucho más de lo que decía, por el simple hecho de que él estuvo en los peores momentos de Hinata mientras ellos no— Todos nosotros nos comportamos muy mal con ella y puede que parezca que mis tíos no quieran saber nada de ella, pero no es así. Cuando se enteraron que fui a verla me sacaron la información de cómo estaba ella y su hijo sin que pareciera que estaban interesados realmente.

—Permíteme dudarlo. No te lo dije en las veces anteriores porque no quiero arruinarle las esperanzas a Hinata de poder nuevamente estar con su familia, pero no creo que cualquiera de tu familia quiera saber algo de ella… mucho menos verla.

—Todo el clan hará lo que mi abuelo y tío hagan. Y sé que no puedes creerlo, pero él está arrepentido de alejar a su hija mayor de su lado… ni te mencionó al gran jefe, ama mucho a Maki y definitivamente va a amar igual a Noha, siendo el primer primogénito de nuestra generación. La madre de Hinata demuestra más predisposición de querer encontrarse con su hija que Hiashi y Hanabi realmente quiere conocer a su sobrino, pero no pudo hacer mucho. Tan solo era una niña en ese entonces, pero en esta ocasión dará todo su apoyo a Hinata para que arregle las cosas con su padre. Yo también lo haré.

En el rostro de Sasuke no podía abandonar los rastros de desconfianza hacia la familia Hyuga, le hicieron mucho daño a Hinata y no iba a permitir que lo volvieran a hacer, mucho menos ahora que el niño podía comprender las cosas con más claridad.

…

Cuatro días más tarde, en el departamento de Naruto, el mismo se encontraba muy atento hacia el cuidado de su pequeña sobrina. No es algo que le fascine, pero era momento de cambiarle el pañal y, en ese momento, debía hacerlo él si no quería que su cena se viera atrasada si su novia debía ayudarle con esa labor.

—Vamos Maki, quieta por favor… Se buenita con el tío Naruto y prometo que cuando seas más grande haré lo que quieras, pero ahora quédate quietita hasta que termine de cambiarte ¿bien? —con la máxima dulzura que le salió, Naruto le rogó a la pequeña que cooperase con él. Al parecer la pequeña tuvo piedad y se limitó a observarle entretenida mientras él se esmeraba en cambiarla lo más rápido posible, antes de que terminase la tregua que le había dado. Esperaba que lo haya convencido con la forma amorosa que le había pedido un respiro, porque no tenía idea si los bebés tenían memoria como para recuperar su promesa.

Al finalizar de cambiarle el pañal y terminar de vestirle la levantó satisfecho. La besó sonoramente en un cachete para luego salir de su habitación y reencontrarse con su hermana y novia en la cocina.

—Entonces… ¿debo hacerle de esta forma y congelarlas? —preguntó Miina, mientras hacia unas bolitas de masa.

—Así es. Una vez que descansen en el refrigerador por una hora, aproximadamente, la sacaremos y la colocaremos en la bandeja para que vaya al horno. Al estar congeladas y luego someterse al calor, causaran un efecto solo de que tengan la forma típica de galletas —le explicó Sara a la menor, quien estaba muy concentrada en su labor.

—Genial —expresó su asombro la menor con una gran sonrisa.

—Espero que seamos capaces de comer más que sólo cosas dulces esta noche —llamó la atención al hacer ese comentario, mientras se sentaba en unos banquillos que estaban del otro lado de la isla donde las dos peli-rojas trabajaban.

—¡Sara está haciendo espagueti! —dijo felizmente Miina, mientras veía con anhelo las ollas en el fuego.

—Yo quería ramen… —se quejó el rubio en broma para molestar a su pequeña hermana. La mayoría de las veces que Naruto cocinaba, el platillo principal era ramen.

—Para tu información, esta vez Sara me consentiría a mi —y sacándole la legua en juego, Miina volvió a prestar su completa atención en la masa.

—Naruto, si no balanceas tu dieta te prohibirán el ramen —le advirtió la peli-roja mayor mientras le miraba con reproche— Y es cierto, hoy es el día de hacer lo que Miina quiere —le sonrió de una manera cómplice a la menor.

—Por favor Maki, prométele a tu lindo tío que cuando crezcas serás la compañera de comer ramen ¿bien? —preguntó a la menor que estaba chupando su manita.

—Creo que a Maki le importa más tener su comida ahora que en un futuro —le sonrió con dulzura Sara a la niña que estaba en los brazos del rubio— Ten, ya está en una temperatura ideal para que la consuma —le explicó mientras le tendía la mamila a su novio.

—Gracias —Naruto acomodó a la pequeña en una posición que sea cómoda para alimentarla.

Un agradable silencio se instalo en la cocina. Los únicos ruidos existentes era el de la cocina funcionando.

Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de él, no podía dejar de pensar en la paz que le daba estar en ese lugar, al ver cómo su novia y hermana empezaron a hablar sobre qué haría mañana para llevarlo en su viaje de primera hora del domingo.

Al final tuvieron que retrasar su salida un día porque había recibido la invitación de asistir a la despedida del Book Memory por Sai y Gaara. No iba a negarse a acompañarle en ese anteúltimo día en que funcionaría como lo conocía, por esa razón emprenderían viaje el domingo a la mañana y regresarían dentro de dos días o tres, como máximo.

Observó a su sobrina y su sonrisa se ensancho. La pequeña parecía estudiarlo detenidamente con sus dos ojitos brillantes.

Se sintió un poco al descubierto ante esos ojos, ante esa mirada puramente inocente que no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, pero, a la vez, parecía comprenderle y ver más allá con solo una mirada.

…

Ten-ten estaba nerviosa… no, mucho más que "sólo" nerviosa. ¡Quería que en ese momento ocurriese algo, lo que fuese, para evitar que se dirigiesen al bar donde en ese momento se encontraba trabajando Sakura!

En esa ocasión la suerte no estaba de su lado, claramente.

A veces sentía que su prometido estaba haciendo las cosas agrede para hacerle pagar a su amiga por proponerle renunciar a la paternidad de Maki, pero luego borraba eso de su mente. Él no era consciente de lo que provocaba en Sakura encontrarse con Sasuke y Hinata… sentía la necesidad que lo supiese así evitaría en colocarle en una situación incómoda a la peli-rosa, pero sabía que la susodicha no quería que esté al tanto de ello.

Al cruzar la puerta del bar se concentró en buscar con la mirada a su loca peli-rosa. Tardó varios segundos en encontrarla, estaba dándole la espalda a ellos y atendiendo a una pareja de jovenes.

—Es una gran sorpresa verlos reunidos a todos aquí —Sai captó la atención del grupo apenas habían entrado al lugar.

—Sai —saludó amistosamente Neji, al igual que Ten-ten. Cabe resaltar que Neji es el arquitecto que realizó los planos para el nuevo negocio de Sai y los hermanos No Sabaku. Ten-ten lo conocía porque también frecuentaba el lugar siempre que podía, además que resultó ser un buen amigo para su amiga que le ayudo en los momentos que necesitó todo el apoyo para cuidar de Maki en los primeros meses de vida.

—Hinata, pensé que vendrías antes —mencionó el de tez pálida mientras la saludaba de una forma respetuosa, ya que notó la presencia de dos azabaches más, uno un poco más pequeño de lo que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Un pequeño de no más de 5 años sostenía la mano del sujeto mayor y de Hinata muy fuertemente, eso podía notarse— Imagino que es tu pareja y tu hijo —saludo ahora a Sasuke con un apretó de manos, para luego acariciarle suavemente la cabeza del niño, quien acepto el gesto sin resistirse mucho a conocer a alguien nuevo.

—Perdón por venir con Noha —empezó a decir Hinata.

—Tranquila, hace poco abrimos y no hay mucha gente. Pueden estar tranquilos con el pequeño —aclaró Sai mientras miraba al grupo completo— Vaya, pensé bien en que eran familiares —mencionó recién al ver a los dos de ojos perlados.

—Creo que tener los ojos idénticos nos delata —sonrió Neji a su prima con complicidad.

—Les parece ir a tomar asiento —él mismo se encargó en guiarles en una mesa que se encontraba en una esquina del lugar, para que no sean molestados cuando el lugar empiece a llenarse— Llamaré a Sakura para que venga y les tome la orden.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó confundido Neji— ¿Está trabajando en este momento?

—Así es, esta suplantando a uno de los muchachos que no puede llegar para está noche —explicó Sai como si nada— Oh… dejo a Maki en el cuidado de su hermano —le informó— ya regresó.

—¿Sabías de esto? —le preguntó ahora el castaño a su prometida, con un ligero sabor a reproche.

—Me dijo que no era necesario que ninguno de los dos la cuidásemos esta noche, la dejo a cargo de sus hermanos y Sara esta noche —explicó Ten-ten, mientras se arrepentía por no haber insistido más en quedarse ella a cuidar a la pequeña— Insistí en que podíamos cuidarla… o, en todo caso, podía quedarme yo en casa, no tenía problemas con ello, pero arreglo antes con ellos.

Mientras que, en la barra, Sakura se encontraba frente a Shino y Deidara, esperando los pedidos de sus clientes.

—Esta muy tranquilo a pesar de ser el último viernes abierto hasta la reapertura —mencionó sorprendido a ver la poca clientela el rubio, a la vez que mezclaba en un vaso grande distintos ingredientes para el pedido.

—No pasó más de 20 minutos desde que abrimos. Espera una hora como máximo y tendrás el lugar lleno —comentó Sakura con una sonrisa mientras le veía cómo preparaba todo— Además, creo que muchos estas absteniéndose de venir hoy para intentar entrar mañana. Será una locura todo, me lo imagino.

—Llamó a todo el personal para mañana, eso lo dice todo —se unió a la conversación Shino— Lo bueno será que entre tanta gente no se notará tu ausencia en la barra para cuando tengas que "aparecer".

—Así es… hasta me sentiría un poco culpable de dejarles todo el trabajo pesado a ustedes si sólo no hubiera aceptado venir vestida por Ino. Imagino que ya creo algo nuevo para mañana —no la malentiendan, le encantaba los diseños de su amiga, pero algunos eran muy sexuales para su gusto.

—No tengas duda de ello —asustándola, Sai se apareció junto a ella.

—Por favor jefe, no asuste a la rosadita que de lo contrarío no la veremos deslumbrar a todos mañana —ante el comentario medio en broma de Deidara hacia su amiga, la misma le respondió con una mirada de advertencia. Sabía que ella se lo iba a cobrar más tarde, pero valía la pena por molestarla un poco. Después de todo, tardaría meses en poder volver a hacerlo.

—Veo que te esta tomando más de lo común dos tragos, Deidara — comentó Shino para molestar a su amigo.

—No, de hecho —y sirviendo en dos vasos con hielo y unas rodajas de limón el líquido— Esta listo, todo tuyo Saku— luego de entregarle el pedido en bandeja, se limitó de guiñarme el ojo al de anteojos, podía ser muy hablador, pero su trabajo lo hacía de 10.

—Por cierto, Sakura, acabaron de llegar Neji y Ten-ten junto a la prima de él.

—¿Qué? —la expresión que mostraba cierto desconcierta en ella se instalo por varios segundos, lo suficiente como para que todos pensaran que había algo mal en aquello— Genial, ahora seré regañada por él porque no le dije que debía venir a trabajar hoy —se dio cuenta de su actitud anterior, por lo que decidió remediarlo. Y pensar que iba a tener suerte y no se los iba a cruzar hasta una semana, al menos.

—Por lo que escuche… es lo más probable —le dijo Sai— puedes ir a dejar esos tragos y luego ir por su pedido para reunirte con ellos un momento si lo deseas.

—Está bien —sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo para marcharse del lugar. Los buscó con la vista y los encontró hacia el lugar más alejado de la barra. Se sorprendió al haber ignorado su entrada— Perdonen la espera. Aquí tienen. Cualquier cosa que deseen no duden en llamar —dejo los tragos ante los jóvenes enamorados y emprendió viaje para encontrarse con el grupo recién llegado. Que sea lo que tenga que ser— Buenas noches —saludo con una sonrisa acogedora. Inmediatamente todos los ojos se posaron en ella y la saludaron de una manera casual.

—¿Qué clase de nuevo vestuario es ese? —si bien con la mirada pedía perdón por no poder evitar ese encuentro, el rostro de Ten-ten mostró gran sorpresa al verla vestida con unos short negro, de una tela típica de los pantalones de vestir, y camisa blanca arremangada hasta el antebrazo. Para completar el look, poseía unos tirantes que le daban un toque adorable en ella.

—Pues es el que hemos llevado en está última semana, un regalo de la esposa de Sai… pero creo que quería experimentar un poco con nosotros —rio al recordar la cara de algunos compañeros que se enteraron que deberían usar eso por esa última semana.

—¿Y los shorts? —preguntó sorprendida la castaña. Su amiga siempre que podía evitaba vestirse de ese modo en público, aunque eso cambio un podo desde que se volvió modelo. No por eso iba a ser todavía un poco extraño verla con cosas que no entraban, hasta hace no mucho, en su zona de confort.

—También fue proporcionado por ella. Son muy cómodos y nada exagerados, además de un alivio cuando hay mucha gente y estoy en mucho movimiento. El calor a veces es insoportable —explicó— Vaya… es un gusto de verte de nuevo Noha —saludo con una gran sonrisa al pequeño, quien le sonrió tímidamente— ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

—Si… ¿tía Sakura? —al escucharle decirle tía se sintió petrificada por un momento. _Tía…_ tía del hijo de su ex, es muy loco aquello.

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke mostraron sorpresa al ver al pequeño llamarle de ese modo. Nunca le dijeron que podía llamarle tía o le dieron a entender aquello.

—Así es… que chico inteligente eres —aceptó el cariño del niño sin pensarlo mucho. Tal vez, aunque no es posible, a sus padres no quería ni verlos, pero el niño le caía muy bien— Me alegra verlos disfrutar de la noche. ¿Les traigo algo?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy trabajarías? —pensó que tal vez evadiendo cualquier tema relacionado conque ella esté ahí le haría olvidar a Neji ese hecho, pero no fue posible.

—Fue de último momento y Miina quería pasar esta noche con Maki, ya que se irán por un par de días el domingo, por lo que no le vi problema que ellos la cuidasen. Sabes perfectamente que la cuidaran muy bien, además que con ellos se encuentra Sara —le explicó rápidamente la peli-rosada al castaño para terminar ese reproche en ese momento— Aclarado esto —le dio una mirada de advertencia que por favor terminase ese regaño por el momento— ¿Qué desean ordenar?

—A mi lo más fuerte que tengas a mano —pidió Ten-ten, no sabía cómo su amiga estaba tan bien y ella estaba a punto de querer gritar. Debe ser los dotes teatrales de ella, seguramente. Todas las miradas se posaron ahora en ella, ya que les sorprendió escucharla pedir eso sin miramientos— Lo que quise decir es cualquier cosa está bien para mí.

—Entiendo… —con la mirada, Sakura le pedía a su amiga que se calmase. A sus ojos estaba muy intranquila, aunque para el resto este normal.

Luego, cada quien pidió una bebida al azar, pero recordó que al niño también podía darle algo que pueda disfrutar.

—Dime Noha… ¿te gusta la cereza?

—¡Si! —contesto muy emocionado el pequeño.

—Perfecto, entonces si te parece bien, puedo traerte un delicioso batido para que disfrutes también, ¿te parece? —al hacer la pregunta, el niño no pudo evitar mirar a los mayores que se encontraban a los costados de él, buscando permiso. Sakura, por instinto, imitó al pequeño. Vio en Hinata un rostro amoroso, seguramente ella tenía reacciones parecidas cuando estaba con Maki. Luego posó la vista en Sasuke, que hizo la misma acción que ella y la vio directamente a los ojos— Por cuestiones del embarazo de la esposa de nuestro jefe contamos con otros ingredientes para prepararles bebidas sin algún grado de alcohol —se apresuró a aclarar para romper con el intercambio de miradas de ambos.

—Gracias —asintió el azabache mayor sin dejar de mirarla directamente, aceptando la oferta para el menor.

—No hay que agradecer… entonces, ya regreso —sin esperar más, Sakura se alejó de ese lugar. Una vez que llegó nuevamente con sus amigos, pidió las bebidas.

—El bar esta muy tranquilo. Si deseas puedes sentarte con ellos un momento —le comentó Deidara mientras se ponía manos a la obra, al igual que Shino.

—No, gracias… —negó rápidamente esa oferta, cosa que causó sorpresa en ellos. Conocían muy bien a Ten-ten, como para saber que siempre que iba trataba de platicar un poco con ella. No obstante, ahora la situación era muy distinta— No tardara en llenarse el lugar y… no quiero dejarles el trabajo a ustedes, es todo —minimizo las cosas así la dejaban de mirar raro— Mejor me encargo del batido para el niño —y colocándose detrás de la barra, se concentró bastante en relajarse y tomarse todo el tiempo que podía para hacer ese batido.

Los segundos pasaban y de la nada apareció Kiba, quien después de dejar de coquetear con un grupo femenino se dignó en volver a aparecer.

—Kiba, no te pagan para coquetear —le recriminó el rubio mientras colocaba los vasos necesarios para los tragos.

—Para tu información, estaba siendo un caballero—

—Permíteme dudarlo —le cortó Shino, mientras ni se molestó en mirarlo.

—Como decía —luego de mirarle mal a su amigo… sí, amigo, prosiguió sin reparar en la ofensa realizada— Estaba siendo un caballero al recomendarle unos buenos cocteles para empezar su velada.

—Déjame adivinar, usaste tus encantos para hacerle pedir el especial típico de mujeres.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas? —preguntó muy sonriente Kiba— Y gracias por reconocer mis encantos, sé que te traigo loca —ante lo último, se limitó a tomarle del cachete como si se tratase de una niña.

—No tienes idea —el sarcasmo de Sakura era tan clara como el agua más cristalina. No se molestó en apartarse del trato infantil que recibía de Kiba, por lo que Deidara decidió aprovechar para molestarla de igual manera.

—¿Y yo, Saku? Si él te vuelve loca, yo te traigo rendida— decidiendo probar su suerte, se apoyó sobre el hombro y le sonreía descaradamente en forma de burla.

—No… has descubierto mi más profundo y hermoso secreto —dramatizando con todo el cuerpo, se alejó de él y actuó tal cual doncella de época que se encontraba sumamente avergonzada.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja —sin poder más, Deidara y Kiba partieron de la risa, mientras que Shino se les unió con su casi imperceptible.

Se sentía bien… agradecía completamente las ocurrencias de sus amigos, lograron hacerle olvidar lo inquieta que estaba. Necesitaba eso para volver en sí y ser la Sakura de siempre. Por eso y sólo por eso, no les regañaría por la actitud tomada.

—Me alegro que se diviertan, pero es hora de seguir con el trabajo antes de Sai nos mire con su sonrisa matadora —devolviéndole el favor de hace un instante, tomó de los cachetes de sus amigos y los tiro con un poco de fuerza, nada exagerado. Los chicos, que eran dos personajes, exageraron el tacto de la peli-rosa, mas no hicieron nada para devolverle el favor… después de todo, estaban a mano.

Sakura, al ver la sonrisa de Shino más grande, pensó que era buena idea no darle trato especial a nadie, por lo que se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa.

El de anteojos, al prever las intenciones de su amiga dio un paso hacia atrás, pero no alcanzo a ir más lejos que ella lo atrapó y le tiro de ambos cachetes como si se tratase de un niño.

Deidara y Kiba no dudaron en unirse a la peli-rosa y se enfocaron en tratar de hacerle cosquillas.

Shino no pudo con los tres y se sometió a unos segundos de tortuosos actos de parte de sus -ahora no- amigos, hasta que por fin se libró del castigo y miró con ganas de decirles varias cosas a los que en ese momento se reían sin parar.

Tras lanzar un suspiro y buscar nuevamente la compostura típica de él, la cual la había perdido instantes anteriores, sintió que estaban siendo observados. No se debería sorprender, seguramente hicieron una gran escena para cualquiera, pero particularmente encontró unos ojos oscuros que le observaban de una forma seria… muy seria.

Sostuvo la mirada unos segundos con ese sujeto, hasta que el mismo les dejo de prestar atención. Tal vez y lo había molestado el ruido que habían hecho… pero lo que trasmitieron los ojos iba más haya de eso, parecía casi como si pidieran una explicación de ese acto.

—Tienen suerte que estemos en el trabajo… —con una voz gélida, logró captar la atención de los que iban mermando su risa y lo miraban aún divertidos— Vuelvan a lo suyo, llegaron más personas —al ver cómo entraban nuevos clientes decidió terminar ese momento ahí.

Aún se escuchaba a Deidara y Sakura hablar con más discreción, pero con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Volvió a suspirar y ponerse a hacer lo que dejo en mitad de trabajo, no obstante, nuevamente levantó la vista para ver al sujeto que hace un momento los miró. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, se sentía intrigado y un poco inquieto. Tal vez y sólo esté sobre analizando lo ocurrido, pero una semilla de intriga se había sembrado en él. Por las dudas, tendría un ojo sobre ese sujeto si volvía a aparecer por ese lugar o cerca de Sakura.

* * *

 _ ***imoto:** hermana pequeña_

* * *

 **¡Hola gente bella! n.n7**

 **Reportan-dome** **con unos días de retraso, pero con más de 8000 mil palabras (?**

 **Lo cierto es que no pude porque me confié con las 3 materias de la facultad... O sea, el cuatrimestre pasado di 5 y no estaba atareada hasta una o dos semanas antes de los parciales, pero ahora desde el comienzo me atacaron con textos y trabajos para cada semana! T-T**

 **Bueno, el precio de avanzar, imagino.**

 **Sin más, a las respuestas de los bellos Reviews:**

 **Ari96:** Me alegra que te guste su actitud, en muchos fics vi que en situaciones parecidas de esta ella actuaba... pues a lo contrario que busque en esta etapa de la historia, por lo que quise darle un poderío firme. Y digo etapa porque... va a ser una gran montaña rusa de emociones y actitudes, pero créeme (si te gusta el drama) que te va a gustar! Pd: el karma definitivamente va a caer sobre ellos en principal, pero convengamos que no todos serán unos angelitos :3

 **SabakuNoSakura:** primero, gracias, segundo, a mi también me encanta cuando leo (en otros fics) que Itachi sea del team Sasusaku... y más de su cuñada :3 Créeme que va a tener varios días malos, pero vamos a ver cómo va enfrentarlos. Cada vez va a ir liberando lo que hay dentro suyo hasta que... no digo más. n.n

 **Guest:** estas en todo tu derecho en detestarlo... creo que deberíamos armar un club, para esta historia, que se base en hacer eso... digo, ya que somos muchos. Ciertamente hay formas de querer que no son de lo más saludable para las personas, sin llegar al extremo, pues se toman decisiones muy estúpidas, para cualquiera que lo mire fuera de esa esfera, pero si uno está en la situación del otro... pues puede hasta ser defendible (aunque no por eso deja de ser tonto).Todos estamos de acuerdo que hasta ahora, Sasuke ni una mirada se merece de ella, pero veamos que sucede una vez que va avanzando la historia.

 **Mishi:** déjame decirte esto primero, adore el nombre... suena muy, ay, tierno :3 Una vez aclarado eso, Sakura es madre... porque lo es. (? Ok, no. Em... Neji explico la "historia" muy sintetizadamente. Y no diré más, porque sino arruinaría el dramon que se va a desatar en algún momento n.n Pd: Pensé en un principio que Naruto sea... un interés amoroso, pero pensé que era muy esperado, así que lo omiti y estoy en búsqueda de un nuevo prospecto de rival-kun... {Review del CAP7: puede parecer todo eso, pero créeme que mi personaje principal, tipo, sin ella la historia ni me gastaba en crearla es ella y, además, me encanta el personaje, así que para que tenga de todo, pues hay que sufrir un poco para ver lo wow de ella. Créeme que Sasuke la va a sufrir... y bastante, (todos lo harán, de hecho) pero... ja, ja, ja, me va a encantar escribir de aquello, no! ten-ten es un alma de Dios, por favor xD No, de verdad, me encanta también el personaje de ten-ten y shikamaru, por eso hice este trio de amigos que no es tan común verlo en los fics. Prometo otra cosa, que cuando llegue el momento que ribal-kun aparezca en escena, lo sabrás y hasta tendrás una bandera de él}

 **hikaroz:** *imagínate a alguien dramatizando horriblemente* me dijiste que te aburro con lo que escribo. Ok, no (? Creo que eres el único que ve a Sasuke como pobrecito, hasta el momento. Te admiro! Ese dicho de "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan" es más que "cenizas". Pues te desconectas de tu bola de cristal porque te va a spoilar lo bueno -.- (incluso adivina lo que va a pasar antes de que yo lo piense). Otro abrazo para ti y te cuidas de la lluvias por mi también, porque tengo la mala suerte de que me agarre en la parada del transporte público de una forma torrencial -.-

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus Favs, Follows y Reviews, me encanto responderlos! (debo admitir que en más de una ocasión me reír por la gente que odia a Sasuke y hay uno que lo ve de otra manera... varios contra uno xD)**

 **Sin más que agregar, sólo perdón por las faltas de ortografía y gramática.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por lo que siguen la historia y que se van sumando!**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo cap! n.n/**

* * *

Actualización: 21/04/2019.


	9. Capítulo 9: Apariencias (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 9: Apariencias (Parte 2)**

—¡Contesta! ¿Por qué estás aquí? —su rostro detonaba pura molestia y odio… no podía ser de otra forma. Delante suyo estaba el hombre que más daño le hizo a Hinata.

—¿A ti qué te pasa? ¿Tomaste de más o qué? —preguntó el otro sujeto, mientras trataba de controlar su ira.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido como para procesarlo con una mente más relajada, por lo que actuó por instinto y uso su fuerza para alejarse de aquel sujeto que lo retuvo de sorpresa.

Era pasadas de la media noche y por pura necesidad había salido del lugar repleto de personas. Necesitaba el estar a solas, pero no esperó que lo hayan seguido y, sorpresivamente, lo hayan increpado.

—¡¿Por qué apareces ahora?! —ignorando las preguntas del otro, el azabache se acercó sin pensárselo mucho y le lanzó un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula. El agredido no se quedó con brazos cruzados y por cada golpe recibido se lo devolvía.

Esa pelea, que estaba igualmente pareja, no parecía tener fin, no al menos que alguien los detuviese. ¿Pero quién a quién se le ocurriría ir al callejón detrás del bar? Pues a alguien que estaba observando muy bien a aquellos dos.

De la nada, se unió otro sujeto, que, con un gran rodillazo, quitó al azabache de arriba del rubio, quien tenía el labio partido con el último golpe recibido.

—¿Shikamaru? —al ver aparecer a su amigo le fue de completa sorpresa. Al ver cómo fue ignorado y, observar cómo ahora la pelea se situaba entre los dos peli-negros, él logró calmar su ansiedad. Aquello le había servido mejor que el estar solo —¡Ya basta, Shikamaru! —ahora era su turno de ayudar a su amigo, quien a había recibido un par de golpes por parte del desconocido.

—¿Qué demo…? ¡SHIKAMARU! —el grito de alguien completamente conocido para esos tres causó al fin que la pelea cesara. Naruto aprovechó para alejar a aludido del otro sujeto a la vez que la mujer, que miraba completamente descolocada la escena, se colocaba en medio para evitar que cualquiera de ellos inicie nuevamente la pelea. Ya que, para los dos peli-negros, era algo que estaba inconcluso— ¡Mantienen su distancia! —advirtió severa ella mientras apuntaba a sus dos amigos y al otro conocido. Al encontrarse con los ojos oscuros no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo que le causó aún más enojo.

—Aléjate de él ahora mismo, Sakura —le advirtió Shikamaru con voz grave, intentando tomar su brazo para alejarla lo más posible del azabache.

—Cálmate, recuerda dónde y cómo estamos… —expresó ella, mientras esquivaba el agarre, tratando de hablar con el poco grado de sensatez que le quedaba—¿Por qué están así? —preguntó seria a los tres hombres. El más dañado era, claramente, el azabache detrás suyo y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de atenderlo a él, a su hermano o amigo. En ese momento quería una explicación— ¿Ahora les comió la lengua el ratón? ¡¿O es que no saben otra forma de relacionarse que no sea peleando, idiotas?! —el que ninguno responda le había sacado completamente de quicio.

A pesar de estar en un estado malo y con emociones negativas, los hombres parecían ya no tener ganas de comenzar una nueva pelea… no delante de ella.

—Ustedes dos, se van. Ahora. Van a tu departamento, Naruto, y esperaran allí. Y es una orden. Si no los veo cuando llegue… no les gustará saberlo —les amenazó seriamente a esos dos hombres. Tenía que hacer lo que sea para sacarlos de ese lugar en ese instante— Y tú… aclararemos algo —miró completamente seria al Sasuke. En ese momento, tenía tanta adrenalina y coraje que se podía enfrentar a cualquiera, incluyendo a su expareja.

—Estás loca si piensas que te voy a dejar sola con ese sujeto —deshaciéndose del agarre del rubio, se situó junto a ella. No iba a dejarla con el hombre que peor daño le hizo en la vida, por ello, tomó de su brazo sin hacer mucha fuerza y intentó situarla detrás de él. Ella no permitió que pasaran más de 5 segundos para posicionarse nuevamente entre su amigo y el Uchiha.

—¿Lo conoces, Sakura? —preguntó Naruto, percibiendo esa extraña familiaridad entre ellos tres—¿Shikamaru? —ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Shikamaru, para esa altura, estaba más calmado y la capacidad de reflexionar era mejor. Por ello se insultó mentalmente por haber actuado tan impulsivamente… con las palabras, hay que aclarar. Naruto no pasó nada de eso por desapercibido.

—Hablaremos en el departamento. Ahora, se van los dos —tomando fuertemente del brazo a cada uno de ellos, empezó a alejarlo del azabache, que se posiciono contra la pared y se limpiaba las manos. En su traje había un pequeño rastro de sangre… sería bueno saber si le pertenecía a él o del rubio.

Shikamaru y Naruto podían tranquilamente levantarla a ella y obligarle a irse con ellos, pero prefirieron no hacerlo. Si bien tampoco querían que se quedara a solas con ese sujeto, era mejor no contradecirla.

—No sé con quién me confundes… pero mi nombre es Naruto… Naruto Haruno. Y ella es mi hermana… si te atreves a hacerle algo —obligándoles a parar a los otros dos, Naruto decidió aclarar dos cosas. Con una gélida mirada, que no le hizo temblar al Uchiha, pero si prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía, prosiguió— prometo que seré yo quien te busque y encuentre para hacer que lo pagues…

Sin esperar respuesta o algo parecido, los dos hombres terminaron yéndose solos. Era un callejón que sólo se podía acceder de dos formas. Por la puerta trasera de la sala de empleados del bar o por la calle. Pero al ser demasiado largo y no tan iluminado, no existía motivo para que transeúntes circularan por allí.

Sakura esperó hasta que ellos dos se fueran de su campo de visión. Una vez que lo hicieron, suspiró y giró directamente para encontrarse con el azabache que sí estaba esperando, pero para sacarle información.

—¿Qué quieres con Naruto? —preguntó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se acercaba a él sin titubear. Sus ojos mostraban determinación y una profunda seriedad— ¿Por qué lo atacaste? Vi perfectamente cómo desaparecías después de él y eran seguidos por Shikamaru… así que habla ahora.

—¿Cómo conoces al rubio? —preguntó él, ignorando las preguntas por ellas.

—Responde —no hizo el esfuerzo de molestarse al verse, de cierta manera, ignorada con sus preguntas— ¿Por qué lo seguiste?

—¿Cómo conoces al rubio? —Sasuke repitió la pregunta. No iba a decir nada, sólo se había quedado para saber la relación que tenía la peli-rosa, que en ese momento estaba casi irreconocible con la peluca y maquillaje, con ese que se decía llamar Naruto.

Ninguno de los dos iba a dar el brazo a torcer, se lo sabía por la determinación que mostraban en sus ojos.

Sakura fue quien terminó con ese juego de miradas con una sonrisa que lo que menos detonaba era felicidad.

—Si no quieres hablar, está bien… solo escucha —acercándose peligrosamente a él, invadiendo su espacio personal, se posicionó muy cerca de su rostro— Si te metes otra vez con Naruto o cualquiera de mi familia me voy a encargar de arruinarte, Uchiha.

Después de decir aquello tuvo todas las intenciones de alejarse lo más posible de Sasuke, pero se lo impidió al tomarle del antebrazo y jalarle, provocando que chocase su cuerpo con el de él, obligándole a estar en la misma distancia de hace rato. Sólo que ahora, Sakura, estaba más consciente de lo cercano que estaban y que sus alientos se chocaban.

—¿Cómo conoces al rubio? —preguntó serió. Él estaba exigiendo saber aquello, ya no por su razón principal— Tú no tienes hermanos.

—Te equivocas —le sonrió de manera altanera.

Sasuke, al no recibir una respuesta que le proporcionara información, miró detenidamente para cambiar ligeramente el tema y tratar de encontrar respuestas a otras interrogantes.

—¿Qué haces vestida… así? —ante la última palabra, vio como descaradamente los ojos del azabache la escanearon rápidamente.

—"¿Así?" —con cierto grado de incredulidad ante el tono de voz utilizada por el otro, Sakura atinó librarse de esa posición con un gran pisotón a su pie izquierdo.

Una vez ya lejos de él, cruzó de brazos mientras lo observaba reponerse del sorpresivo ataque que le hizo.

—Llama a… tu mujer, ni se te ocurra aparecerte en ese estado allí adentro —claramente ella no iba a responderle nada más. Nuevamente la seriedad se apoderó de ella y se adentró por la puerta de los empleados del bar.

Sasuke, al escuchar un ruido raro de la puerta mecánica, se acercó y atinó a abrirla. Al ver que no era posible entendió que aquella mujer habló muy en serio en no querer verlo.

De todas formas, no tenía ganas ni la más mínima pizca de volver.

No pasó más de un minuto desde que le había llamado a Hinata para decirle que le esperaba en el auto. Se tuvo que tomar otros 10 minutos para calmarse y ordenar toda su cabeza. ¿Ese sujeto realmente no era… _el_ maldito que había abandonado a Hinata y a su hijo? Duda de eso, cualquiera puede cambiarse de nombre… aunque, decía ser hermano de Sakura… ¿Realmente era así?

—Por el amor de… ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Estás bien, qué ocurrió?! —una vez que Hinata subió al vehículo noto la ropa desarreglada y los signos de golpes que empezaban a tornarse morados. Para su suerte, sólo uno era visible y era justamente el que le latía insistentemente.

Le tomó del rostro y empezó a escanear si tenía otras heridas no tan visibles.

—Tranquila, estoy bien —le tomó delicadamente sus manos y le sonrió de lado para calmarla. Tal vez y tuvo que haberse arreglado antes de llamarla— Será mejor dejar a Noha con mi hermano esta noche, para que no se altere al verme así. Mañana temprano pasamos por él —comentó a la vez que encendía el automóvil.

—De acuerdo, Itachi nos había propuesto eso de todas formas… —accedió sin reclamar la de ojos perlados. Tenían que hablar de lo sucedido de todos modos y era mejor que su hijo no escuchara nada.

Una vez que emprendieron camino al hotel donde todavía se hospedaban empezaron a hablar. De hecho, la que empezó fue ella.

—No es él… —afirmó mientras seguía viéndolo el rostro de Sasuke preocupada, ya que su mejilla se tornaba más oscura. Le costó deshacerse de su nudo en la garganta que se le había formado, pero, cuando lo hizo, al fin pudo volver a decir aquellas palabras— Él… el no era _esa_ persona.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Acaso… ¿hablaste con él a solas? —ante la última pregunta la miró directamente a los ojos, estando atento al manejo del coche.

—No, no me acerqué a él. Es un modelo y actor bastante conocido entre los que asistieron allí. E Ino me comentó que era el… el hermano mayor de Sakura. Su nombre es Naruto Haruno, no…

—Eso dijo, pero no puede haber dos personas idénticas en el mismo país —recalcó Sasuke con frustración. Se dispuso a manejar únicamente con su mano derecha, mientras que, con la otra, se apoyaba en la puerta para descansar un poco su cabeza, que empezaba a sentirla más pesada.

—¿Te peleaste con él? —no había muchas opciones, o era eso, o le intentaron asaltar. Pero, al abandonarla tan repentinamente, siendo que ambos lo vieron tranquilamente sociabilizando con la mayoría de las personas para luego abandonar el lugar, no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar. Además, Ino se le había acercado y no podía dejarla en la deriva. Tampoco sabía si quería confirmar si realmente se trataba de _él_.

—No tiene importancia —quería evadir ese tema, pero era más que evidente que así lo había hecho.

Ella desvío la mirada apenada. Sasuke jamás habría actuado de esa forma, lo hizo por su culpa.

—Lo siento —soltó ella, después de estar un largo momento en silencio— Por pensar que era… bueno, por mi culpa hiciste eso.

—No vuelvas a repetir eso —le miró con el ceño fruncido, no molesto realmente— Esto era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar… —murmuró para sí, recordando la pelea con Shikamaru. De hecho, se sorprendería más si eso acababa allí. Pero el que se haya peleado con el peli-negro no es algo que necesariamente deba saber la de ojos perlados— Lo busque yo, tu no me enviaste o algo parecido, así que no repitas eso —la confortó al verla tan afligida.

Ella se sentía tan mal de lo sucedido y no quería ni imaginarse que eso vuela a ocurrir, por lo que tomó su mano derecha, obligándolo a manejar con la que sostenía su cabeza.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor. Me sentirme más culpable si sales más dañado de lo que ya hiciste cuando nos fuimos. Por favor.

Al ver sus ojos intensos acepto sin pensarlo mucho, por lo que le sonrió para tranquilizarla. No podía asegurar nada sobre que todo eso acabaría allí, pero sí haría lo que sea para que no se enterase.

…

—Recién la noche está poniéndose entretenida, es una pena que Naruto se haya ido —mencionó Kakashi mientras bebía un poco de su trago.

—Tiene que viajar mañana temprano —explicó desviando levemente la mirada. Sentía que quería marcharse de ese lugar con urgencia, pero tenía que permanecer unos momentos más, al menos por consideración con sus nuevos jefes.

—¿Es marca de sangre aquello? —interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, su acompañante de mesa le apunto justo en la parte superior del vestido, unos centímetros alejado del escote del sencillo vestido rosa-grisáceo. Gracias a las luces tenues y poca atención de los que estaban en el lugar, ese detalle podía pasar desapercibido por cualquiera, de todos modos, no era algo completamente notable… pero, para el sujeto que estaba frente a ella si lo fue.

—Claro que no —negó la, ahora castaña, mientras la miraba con fingida gracia— Ino me va a matar ensucie su hermoso vestido con vino… —aquella declaración causó que el hombre arqueara una ceja, interesado en su cuartada— Discúlpame, iré a ver si puedo arreglarlo un poco —tenía que desaparecer de ese lugar; comprende que su actuación esta muy por debajo de un gran actor como lo era él, no había sido capaz de engañarlo.

Al llegar al baño de damas verificó que no haya nadie para poder empezar a sacar con un poco de agua esas pequeñas gotas de sangre que delataba que algo había sucedido.

—¿En qué momento…? —protestaba mientras trataba de no hacer tan visible la mancha con el agua.

Naruto era quien tuvo las marcas de sangre es su rostro, pero no había hecho nada para que llegara hasta ahí. El único con el que tuvo más contacto físico fue con… Sasuke.

—Maldito Uchiha… —justo en ese momento recordó lo bruto que fue para impedir que ella se marchara, causando que chocase con él. Seguramente fue allí cuando se había ensuciado.

Después de refunfuñar y lamentar de su suerte, decidió rendirse. Ahora sí podía pasar mejor la mancha como gotas de vino.

Se miró al espejo y procuró arreglar su largo cabello castaño al costado donde residía la mancha, de ese modo ya no iba a ser visible.

—Naruto… —en ese momento estaba furiosa con aquellos tres hombres brutos que se agarraron a golpes, pero la verdad es que no sabe qué fue lo que exactamente ocurrió. Su hermano había salido bastante mal parado visiblemente.

¿Shikamaru le mencionó algo de su antigua relación con el Uchiha y por eso se peleó? No, es imposible. Estaba segura que Naruto y nadie que no lo haya visto con sus propios ojos sabe de aquello.

De su amigo sabe perfectamente que el motivo de su pelea fue ese, pero del rubio no.

Tomó su celular para verificar la hora. Hablaría con Gara y otras personas un poco más para poder irse al fin. Tenía que ver que aquellos dos estuvieran bien y descubrir cómo terminaron así.

…

El reloj marcaba las 3 de la madrugada en punto. El cielo mostraba sus estrellas usuales y el calor era más aceptable en comparación a otras noches.

En el departamento de Naruto, el mismo se encontraba recostado en su sillón, siendo observado por Shikamaru, que parecía casi estudiarlo.

—Sé que soy muy apreciable de ver, incluso con golpes, pero déjame descansar —bromeó Naruto para terminar con ese silencio que traía consigo muchas preguntas que querían ser formuladas, pero que no tendrían respuestas.

—Rubio y narcisista… el combo completo —bromeó el peli-negro, siguiéndole la corriente. No tenía por qué desquitarse con el pobre de Naruto por lo ocurrido, él sólo parecía ser nada más que otra víctima de la situación.

Aunque había algo que todavía si le generaba un hueco en toda esa historia. El porqué del Uchiha para agarrárselas con Naruto. Sólo tendría una respuesta cuando Sakura llegase y parecía que se estaba tomando su tiempo.

Ambos hombres suspiraron con cansancio. Sus mentes estaban dándole vueltas a asuntos muy distintos… pero que, sin saberlo, estaban entrelazados.

Es muy curioso de cómo esa noche, que iba a ser de relajo para todos ellos, terminó desatándose de aquella manera…

 _ **Flashback**_

— _No entiendo por qué insistió en venir por su cuenta —reclamó Shikamaru por décima vez._

— _Porque puede dar a que hablar si nos ven llegando juntos… y puede que todo termine por descubrirse —explicó Naruto, también por décima vez._

 _Si bien él también se opuso al principio a que Sakura, la que conocía las pasarelas y la televisión, llegase al lugar sola, más sabiendo que se tuvo que ir, primero, hacia otro lado de la ciudad para despistar, al final terminó aceptando. Era esa la mejor solución para que su identidad verdadera quedase a salvo y, con ella, la vida con su pequeña hija._

 _Acababan de llegar al lugar y se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de gente que estaban en el lugar. El reloj no marcaba más de las 11:15 de la noche, pero parecía que aquello había comenzado hace horas._

 _Todos aquellos que asistían eran invitados, sea que se ganaron un par de entradas o porque eran algunas celebridades, las cuales estaban para hacer pura y exclusivamente publicidad para el regreso del Book Memory. Por el mismo motivo había un par de personas de prensa, captando la presencia de aquellas celebridades y de cómo estaban vestidos para la ocasión. No cabe duda que iban a dar de qué hablar cualquier mínimo detalle de ese evento, después de todo, los hermanos No Sabaku eran los anfitriones en conjunto a su socio._

— _Ven, vamos por allí. Saludemos a los chicos, que seguro están que les falta las manos —mencionó Naruto para que se acercasen a la barra._

— _Vaya, vaya, pero miren quienes se osaron a aparecer y honrarnos con su presencia —al reconocerlos inmediatamente, Kiba les saludo algo sarcásticamente, causándoles una sonrisa a los recién llegados._

— _También me da gusto verte —ignorando la burlesca bienvenida, el rubio y el castaño se saludaron amigablemente, al igual que con el peli-negro._

— _Tenían tiempo que no venían… pero bien que no se pudieron resistir a venir este último día —uniéndoselos, saludó Shino, quien era otro de los tres bármanes que se encontraban en esa noche atendiendo los pedidos._

 _Para esa noche el bar contaba con todo su personal de atención al público… con todos, menos con la única femenina de aquel grupo de hombres._

— _Trabajo —se limitaron a responder ambos hombres mientras pedían algo para beber._

— _Atención, atención, belleza rubia a las 3 —uniéndoseles, apareció el otro castaño, Romeo, colocando la charola con vasos vacíos— Disimulen —pidió sonriendo._

 _En ese instante, ese grupo de hombres, excluyendo a Shino, ya que se encontraba atendiendo a una pareja, miró hacia un sector donde se había reunido la mayoría de los famosos que asistieron allí._

— _Oh… es Temari, la hermana de Gaara —comentó Naruto al reconocerla._

— _¿Quieres decir que esa mujer va a estar por aquí más seguido? —preguntó Kiba mientras recibía, junto a Romeo, un pequeño golpe y regaño porque no estaban realizando su trabajo por parte del de anteojos. Ante el asentimiento de Naruto, el castaño volvió a hablar— Debo agradecer profundamente a Saku que al final se haya decidido quedar en el bar._

 _Aquella información fue nueva para los otros dos, no se molestaron en disimular su intriga y sorpresa al escuchar aquello._

— _¿Que hizo qué Sakura? —el primero en romper el silencio fue Shikamaru, causando que todos dejaran de prestarle atención a la despampanante rubia, quien se percató de ser observada por ese grupo de hombres._

— _Oh, ¿no lo sabían? En la última reunión Sakura decidió que iba a ser mejor quedar en el turno del bar —respondió Kiba, con algo de sorpresa también al saber que la peli-rosa no informó ese hecho a esos dos— Enseguida estarán listos —respondió a otras personas que se acercaron a recargar sus vasos._

— _¿Sakura te había informado algo de esto, Naruto? —preguntó esperanzado que, al menos, se lo haya comentado a su hermano._

— _Me acabo de enterar, igual que tú —respondió él mientras trataba de imaginarse el por qué— Kiba, ¿dijo por qué este cambio repentino? Ella había decidido el cambio de turno para poder pasar más tiempo con Maki, lo había decidido después de pensarlo mucho._

— _Pues parece que lo volvió a pensar y terminó con la decisión de que era mejor seguir como estaba llevando su vida. Más por el tema de que… bueno, era mejor para abordar su otro trabajo —explicó Kiba mientras no dejaba de hacer su trabajo— A decir verdad, también nos sorprendió cuando dijo que, si Gaara o Kankuro no tenían problemas, deseaba seguir normalmente. Por ello le planteó su situación y… terminaron en un buen trato —terminó de decir Kiba, disculpándose porque debía seguir atendiendo a los clientes._

— _No entiendo por qué no nos comentó nada —habló Naruto, ganándose la atención de Shikamaru— ¿Crees que tuvo otro motivo por el cual decidió eso?_

— _No lo sé… pero será mejor interrogarla en otro momento, este no es lugar —a pesar de no querer darle más vuelta al asunto con lo dicho, en su rostro se podía apreciar que aquel tema no estaba del todo cerrado._

— _Ven, vamos a saludar a Sai e Ino, de seguro Sakura no tardará en llegar también —le animo a que se encaminen hacia donde se encontraba los nombrados, hablando plácidamente con dos personas que estaban de espalda suyo y, por consiguiente, no eran capaz de ver._

 _En medio camino hacia ellos, se detuvieron varias veces, más porque a Naruto les pidieron unas fotos y saludó a otras personas del mundo del modelaje._

— _¡Al fin los encuentro! —sorprendiéndoles, Sakura apareció detrás de ellos junto a Kakashi._

— _Oh, ¿acaso llegaron juntos? —preguntó el rubio al verlos juntos._

— _Claro que no, nos encontramos en la entrada —le miró mal ella mientras negaba aquella posibilidad._

— _Imagínate si nos vieran llegar juntos, se crearía un gran revuelo. "El nuevo diamante en bruto y el sexy platinado". Daría mucho de qué hablar por semanas enteras —bromeó con aquella posibilidad el Hatake, causando en ella un escalofrío. No la malentiendan, no es que no considere atractivo al Hatake, faltaría con ver lo tan popular que era entre las puertas, jóvenes y mujeres adultas… ¡incluso a su hermana pequeña había atrapado, según el mismo Naruto! Pero sí le daba escalofrío pensar que apenas empezaba a tener trabajos en el mundo del espectáculo y ya daba a que hablar a aquellos chismosos que sólo desean arruinarle la carrera a los que desean ganarse la vida— Por cierto, me presento, Hatake Kakashi —se presentó con Shikamaru, quien nunca antes había visto._

— _Nara, Shikamaru —se presentó él con un apretón de manos— Te tardaste en llegar —mencionó al ver a su amiga._

— _No fue mi culpa, tuve que pedirle a Sara que me ayudase con todo el maquillaje —mencionó con cansancio. Le gustaba todo aquello, pero no tenía tanta paciencia como para aprender las maravillas que podía hacer con el maquillaje como las hacía la peli-roja… o cualquier otra mujer._

— _Ustedes se… —preguntó el platinado, apuntando a la de ojos esmeralda y el peli-negro._

— _Él sabe que… bueno, eso —explicó con simpleza Sakura a su amigo, que lo miraba con mucho cuidado._

— _Entonces, él también… —afirmó el Hatake, sintiéndose levemente ignorado porque le dio la explicación al otro sujeto, que también parecía confundido, en vez que a él. Por razones de descuido mientras estaban en los sets de grabación de la novela, Kakashi había descubierto a la verdadera Sakura y mantuvo su secreto… es más, la había ayudado a que nadie más lo sepa— Vaya, y pensé que éramos una especie de equipo en una misión para que menos personas sepan eso… —comentó con una no tan fingida decepción, al saber que había, posiblemente, más personas que sepan su verdadera apariencia._

— _¿Siempre actúa así? —preguntó extrañado el peli-negro, sin imaginarse que alguien que era muy famoso podía tener un perfil tan… tan no a lo esperado._

— _Regularmente —confirmaron los hermanos mientras reían ante el reproche que se estaban ganando por parte del de pelo plateado._

 _Shikamaru sólo soltó una disimulada risa mientras veía que, tanto Sakura como Naruto, trabajaron con una buena persona que nos los veía como inferiores._

 _Se dispuso a registrar el lugar y fue una gran sorpresa encontrarse con unos ojos azabaches, que no eran tan gratos de ver, observándolos._

— _¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Sakura al notar el cambio de humor de su amigo. Dirigió su vista hacia donde la tenía él y pudo encontrar al culpable de ese estado en él._

— _Íbamos a saludar a Sai e Ino, ¿nos acompañan? —Naruto, que ignoró completamente la tensión que emanaba Shikamaru, invitó a los recién llegados a dirigirse a aquel lugar._

— _Creo que están ocupados en este momento… ¿les parece si tomamos asiento? Necesito descansar un poco, recuerden que tengo los zapatos —preguntó Sakura mientras miraba a Shikamaru insistentemente para que le hiciera caso y se alejaran del campo de visión —luego saludaremos a ellos —y con una sonrisa convincente, los otros dos aceptaron, por lo que se obligó a tomar por el brazo a su amigo y arrastrarle con ella._

 _Los minutos trascurrían y con ello la presencia de unas miradas puesta en él eran muy fuertes. Tal vez la única copa de vino que se había tomado estaba haciendo efecto en él, pero se encargó de recorrer con la mirada todo el lugar, encontrándose con el porqué de su sensación._

 _Al instante que se encontró con ese par de miradas, las mismas disimularon el hecho de haberle visto. No obstante, el rubio sí se quedó un largo momento mirando a esas personas._

— _Naruto, ¿estás bien? Te estás poniendo pálido —le señaló Kakashi, sacándole de su lapso mental que había tenido. Naruto, recobrando su postura, sonrió para negar que algo le pasase, mientras que saludaba animadamente a un colega con el que había trabajado en la última pasarela que tuvo, dejando ese episodio atrás._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Luego de ese suceso es cuando Naruto había tenido la necesidad de refrescarse y no estar rodeados de tantas personas. Y, por ende, fue ahí cuando de repente se puso a pelear con un tipo que era completamente desconocido para él.

Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos hombres, la puerta del departamento del rubio se abrió, dejando ver a una, ahora, peli-rosa que iba con una gran Kimono delgado que le cubría perfectamente el vestido.

—Te tardaste más de lo pensado —apuntó Naruto, a la vez que se sentaba en el sillón, dejando lugar suficiente para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Fue algo de sorpresa al recibir una mirada fría en lugar de una respuesta verbal mientras se deshacía del kimono y de los zapados.

Por su parte, Shikamaru, esperaría a estar solos para tocar nuevamente el tema de la pelea que tuvieron con el Uchiha y qué es lo que pasó realmente entre ellos cuando estuvieron a solas, porque una cosa era segura, no iba a decir la verdad en ese momento. Para ser un sujeto frío y calculador, esa noche se había olvidado por completo de sus atributos al ver a Sasuke.

—¿Cómo está tu labio? —recordando Sakura el hecho que se había lastimado al punto de sangrar, prefirió primero revisarlos.

—Tranquila, Shikamaru ya me desinfecto y aplicó una pomada… parece ser que por su oficio lo necesita comúnmente —le dijo relajado Naruto mientras se dejaba examinar por su hermana, no iba a negarse a ella por un tiempo… por su propio bien.

—¿Y tú Shika? —al voltear a su amigo, que también dejó examinarse por la misma razón de Naruto, vio en sus ojos que exigían saber si había pasado algo con el Uchiha. Ella alcanzo a gesticular que no debía preocuparse por ello con los labios, para calmar levemente el temor del Nara.

—Son golpes menores, he recibido peores —minimizó el Nara la lucha que había tenido para enfocarse más en otro tema que estaba estrechamente relacionado.

—Sakura… ¿cómo conoces a ese sujeto? —preguntó el rubio mientras la obligaba a sentarse a su lado, decidió en ser el primero en comenzar con el interrogatorio.

Sakura, enviándole una mirada de advertencia a Shikamaru, para que dejase de que ella hablase, miró como si no estuviera ocultándole nada.

—Ese hombre se llama Sasuke Uchiha… es la pareja de la que será encargada de la cocina cunado abran el restaurante Sai y los No Sabaku… —aquello explicaba por qué no parecía ser la primera vez que lo haya visto… aunque no explicaba por qué Shikamaru actuó como si le tuviese un gran odio y resentimiento.

—¿Y por qué Shikamaru…?

—No terminé —Sakura le tuvo que interrumpir rápidamente para evitar que siga pensando en alternativas, era mejor darle toda la información, ligeramente modificada, para que no le de más vueltas al asunto— Además, es la pareja de la prima de Neji.

—¿De… de verdad? —preguntó ahora sorprendido, ya que ni en sus sueños pensó que algo así podía suceder.

—Así es, su novia y prima de Neji se llama Hinata, por ese motivo también los conocí antes de saber que trabajaríamos en el mismo lugar. Shikamaru también los conoció con anterioridad, Neji nos los presentó —terminó por explicar para evaluar que tanto le había creído su hermano. Por sus facciones no parecía dudar nada de ello, era mejor así. Luego de intercambiar una mirada con Shikamaru, ella continuó— Y esta persona bastante especial —ahora se procuró de señalar a su amigo, quien no iba a objetarle nada— se metió porque al ver que claramente te estaban agrediendo, no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada. Por la poca luz no fue capaz de reconocer al Uchiha.

—Gracias… creo que, a pesar que recibí tu ayuda, no te lo agradecí —reconoció el de ojos azules, con una sonrisa que expresaba un verdadero agradecimiento.

—Como dijo Sakura, no iba a quedarme sin hacer nada, más sabiendo que tú estabas siendo atacado —le restó importancia Shikamaru como si ya no tuviera importancia, con una casta sonrisa —Pero, por otro lado, ¿por qué te atacó ese sujeto? —preguntó ahora más serio. Aquello seguía siendo la gran incógnita de esa historia… y no sabía si Sakura le había sacado aquella información al idiota de su ex.

—Solo… me confundió con otra persona, es todo —de una forma bastante convincente, Naruto dio el porqué de todo. Y no estaba mintiendo, lo había confundido con otra persona— Parece ser que le presto dinero a un sujeto… que ya no recuerdo cómo se llamaba, pero era rubio y de mi estatura. Por eso me atacó pidiéndome que le pagase y eso… por el mismo motivo de que había poca luz no me pudo ver bien, supongo —terminó por explicar mientras miraba directamente a las otras dos personas. Aquella situación parecía de telenovela— No pude explicarle que no era esa persona porque estaba decidido a pelear, por ello lo hice también. No pensaba con claridad… no hasta que Shikamaru se metió y… bueno, lo resto ya lo saben.

Y esa era la única explicación lógica que podía existir para el ataque a Naruto, aunque siga sonando raro. ¿Sasuke, actuando de manera impulsiva por dinero? Siempre fue desprendido de él, aunque lo manejara razonablemente. Era algo que le seguía haciendo ruido en la mente de Sakura, pero no tenía por qué dudar de Naruto. Más sabiendo que ellos dos no se podían conocer con anterioridad.

—Ya veo… —aceptó Sakura la explicación— Todo fue un malentendido. Pero debemos aclararlo más adelante, luego de que vengas del viaje, para que se reúnan nuevamente y puedan para hacer las paces. Tu también Shikamaru —le señaló a su amigo.

—¿Hacer las paces? —la incredulidad del Nara no daba crédito, tanto Naruto como Sakura se percataron de ello claramente. ¿Hacer las paces con ese… ¡ _ese_!? Sakura debía estar loca… tal vez había tomado algo en la reunión que le hacía perder la cordura y el sentido. Sí, definitivamente eso debía ser.

—Por supuesto. El quien comenzó todo fue él y, lo correcto, es que sea él quien les ofrezca una disculpa a Naruto. Y, por actuar como unos idiotas sin cerebro que se sumergieron a la pelea sin tener motivo alguno verdadero, deben disculparse los tres —al ver que ambos hombres iban a protestar, más por el lado de Shikamaru, decidió darles el por qué— Comprendan, es mejor dejar este episodio entre nosotros cuatro, no hay que traerle más preocupaciones a Neji y Ten-ten. Están a nada de casarse y ya tienen suficiente con que su prima haya vuelto, no es necesario sacar a la luz una pelea estúpida y sin sentido, ¿verdad?

Ahora la sala se había quedado en silencio. Aquella razón era lo suficientemente poderosa para que todo quede en paz.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Naruto sin pensárselo mucho, al contrario que Shikamaru— Ellos dos necesitan todo el apoyo y ayuda que podamos darles, hicieron lo mismo con nosotros. No hay que dar motivos de discusión con los Hyuga, no ahora que los más adultos aceptaron esta situación de que Neji y Sakura compartan la paternidad/maternidad sobre Maki, mientras que, por otro lado, él se casa con Ten-ten.

Y Naruto había entendido la situación a la perfección, haciendo que Sakura se ahorre en explicarle aquello.

El rostro de Shikamaru se contrajo, pensando que quiera o no, tenía que fingir muy bien frente a los demás con su odio hacia el otro azabache.

—Tienes razón, no voy a dejar que nadie de ellos se entere de toda esta situación —accedió al final con una mirada decidida el Nara. Por supuesto que no iba a dejar saber que ese canalla había abandonado a Sakura por esa Hyuga, eso sí que traería una gran catástrofe. Y no iba a hacerle eso ni a Sakura, ni a Ten-ten. No obstante, no prometió nada de no resolver los asuntos pendientes debajo de la alfombra. Y, Sakura, conociéndolo muy bien, sabía que su declaración decía mucho más de lo que hacía.

…

Horas más tarde, Naruto, Miina y Sara se encontraban en camino hacia la ciudad donde habían crecido gran parte de su vida los hermanos.

El reloj marcaba pasadas de las 12 del medio día, por lo que ellos emprendieron el viaje hace una hora y media, aproximadamente.

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien para manejar? Puedo hacerlo yo, al menos descansa un poco más —Sara, quien no hizo gran alboroto al verle con el corte en el labio y un moretón donde estaba la herida, insistía en querer sacarle del volante al rubio. Estaba más preocupada de lo que aparentaba.

—Tranquila, dormí lo suficiente y, antes de hacerlo, tomé una medicina para calmar el dolor. En este momento no me molesta en lo absoluto —le sonrió él mientras no despejaba la vista de la autopista. Tenerla a ella de copiloto era más difícil de manejar que a Sakura, temía que pudiera enojarse por no creer que era capaz de hacerlo, cosa que no era cierta. Conocía sus cualidades, esa mujer era multiuso, sacó sus cualidades al haber trabajado tanto tiempo con Ino… y eso ya era un mérito asombroso.

La mañana de ese domingo acompañaba perfectamente a sus planes, si todo iba como ahora, al anochecer ya llegarían al hotel donde se hospedarían.

—Vamos Sara, no me sigas mirando así, que Miina también podría preocuparse seriamente —pidió mientras le tomaba de la mano para que dejara de verle con cierta desconfianza por que afirmaba estar bien.

—De acuerdo, pero en la parada que hagamos cambiamos de lugar, ¿entendiste? —aceptó ella mientras hacía el agarre más firme, confirmando, al mismo tiempo, que Miina siguiera dormida. Por suerte, se había despertado demasiado temprano, entusiasmada por el viaje, pero apenas salieron de la ciudad quedó rendida por el sueño en su asiento.

Después de quedar con aquella diferencia de opiniones resueltas, quedaron en un silencio acogedor. Ese ambiente perduró la mayoría del trayecto por la siguiente hora, hasta que Sara recordó otra cosa.

—¿Estas conforme con los que te ordenó Sakura? —preguntó la peli-roja, mientras Naruto la veía con la sonrisa característica de no comprender a lo que se refería— Al quedarnos por una semana allí. Según planeamos estaríamos dos días o tres, como máximo, ya que la pasaríamos la mayor parte en el orfanato.

—Oh… —recordando la orden, más parecida a una amenaza, por parte de su hermana sonrió mientras suspiraba— Creo que será bueno descansar más tiempo, además que no tengo trabajo hasta la otra semana. Y, estando en esa ciudad, podremos pasear sin preocuparnos por que nos vean y empiecen con la habladuría. Pasaremos con un bajo perfil, no te preocupes —aquello era algo que, a los dos, por el momento, era lo que más le convenía. Al estar ambos metidos en ese mundo podían ser atacados… aunque Sara lo hacía más por tres razones: para proteger a Naruto y su prometedora carrera, para proteger a Ino, quien le ayudó y acompañó desde que se conocieron y, por último, para proteger su corazón y orgullo.

…

—No me lo creo… ¿y por qué razón te quedaste a solas con ese idiota? —el enfado por parte de Ten-ten fue principalmente porque Sakura había tenido un encuentro a solas con el Uchiha.

—Te agradecería que no insultes frente a mi hija, no quiero que desde pequeña escuche ese tipo de cosas —pidió Sakura mientras le recriminaba con la mirada el hecho de que hable de tal forma en presencia de Maki, quien estaba demasiado entretenida con lo peluches que estaban colgando de su sillita.

En ese momento, la peli-rosa estaba haciendo unas posturas de yoga, uno de los ejercicios que le permitía relajarse después de tanto estrés. Por su parte, Ten-ten, estaba muy chocada con el hecho de que recién le esté comentando todo eso.

—Lo siento, pero tu no haces mucho como para que no me exalte de esa forma. ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte con ese a solas? —exigió saber mientras abandonaba las tarjetas que tenía sobre la mesa. Faltaban tan sólo tres semanas para su boda y las invitaciones aún no habían sido entregadas. Existieron muchos contratiempos y el paso del tiempo era muy apresurado, incluso para ellos, pero de esa forma se asegurarían de que la familia Hyuga aceptase toda la situación.

—Porque no iba a permitir que lastime a Naruto y a Shikamaru, pensando que podía hacerlo en cualquier momento —dijo la de ojos esmeralda seria, mientras se sentaba para descansar. Había estado haciendo aquel ejercicio hace casi una hora— Sé porqué Shikamaru actuó de esa manera, pero la pelea comenzó con Naruto. Todo parece ser un malentendido, pero es demasiada casualidad que haya ido a increparlo luego de que nos vio juntos… —aceptó ella, recordando que, en ningún momento, desde que había llegado, se había separado del rubio. Así que, si estuvo bajo la mirada del azabache en todo momento, era más que obvio que los viera a ella y Shikamaru juntos. Aunque una cosa era completamente segura, no lo había hecho por celos de ella, que este tan apegada a su hermano, de eso para nada. Tal vez Naruto observó a Hinata y Sasuke lo había atrapado en ese acto, por ello decidió indicarle que ella era su mujer.

—Shikamaru y Naruto no son unos niños… incluso Shika podría meterlo en la cárcel por pleito callejero, no debería resultarle tan difícil a él —meditó la castaña mientras se imaginaba esa escena.

Sakura quería reír y regañarle al mismo tiempo. Ten-ten y Shikamaru están incluso más indignados por esa situación de lo que ella estaba actualmente. No cabe duda que son, al igual que Naruto y Miina, sus otros hermanos que la protegen a fuego y sangre. No obstante, tenía que dar por terminado ese tema, no quería que la felicidad y tranquilidad de los que quería siga arrastrando la fallida relación que tuvo con el menor de los Uchihas.

Se levantó de su lugar pata tomar a su pequeña hija, quien le recibió con una hermosa sonrisa. Aquella criatura hermosa era su paz.

—Ten-ten, ya hablamos de esto —empezó a hablar mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amiga, con su hija en brazos. Ten-ten, al ver a la pequeña, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír ante tan felicidad que demostraba. Ese día había despertado de maravilla con todo el mundo— Creo que es el momento que tú, Shikamaru y yo superemos esto —y con el puro sentimiento de desear un futuro en paz para todos ellos, prosiguió— Ahora, estás a nada de casarte —apuntó a los sobres que serían entregados al día siguiente. La sinceridad en las palabras de la peli-rosa causaron en Ten-ten un ligero sentimiento de culpa, la peli-rosa tenía todas las intenciones de olvidarse de Sasuke, pero el Nara y ella seguían trayendo ese mal recuerdo al presente y, con ello, el resentimiento y dolor— y tú esposo… el hombre a quien amas quiere reunir de nuevo a su familia porque comprendió el significado de traer una nueva vida al mundo. Está poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ello, además que también acabó de luchar por la aceptación de este matrimonio porque te ama más que nada… Creo que debes de apoyarlo en ello. Olvida el odio que tienes con Sasuke, las relaciones no siempre funcionan en la primera. Olvida el rechazo que te provoca Hinata… después de todo, él mismo decidió marcharse con ella, no lo obligó a nada. Ahora ellos dos forman parte de la familia del que va a ser tu esposo y les tiene un gran, pero gran, aprecio. No debes arruinar su felicidad… y mucho menos la tuya —al ver que la de ojos cafés giró la cabeza, teniendo los ojos humedecidos, pudo saber que esas palabras de verdad le estaban haciendo reflexionar.

La vio suspirar y tomar de las manitas de Maki, quien estaban llenas de babas porque se había entretenido todo ese tiempo mordiendo sus puñitos.

—No puedo… —habló Ten-ten mientras aún no despegaba la vista de la infante— Si hago eso… te estaría traicionando y eso no… —se quedó sin voz mientras hacía un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Era muy difícil, ella misma la había visto pasar por las más duras crisis de su vida, una tras otra y no le parecía justo que, los que contribuyeron de cierta manera a ello, sean felices como una gran familia. Ella había perdido la suya poco tiempo después de perder al hombre que amó.

—No, no lo harías… jamás harías eso —y tomando con una mano la otra mano de su amiga, la obligó mirarla a los ojos— Tengo mi orgullo, pero si aún demuestran que al haberme abandonado me afectó de una manera difícil de explicar sería una forma de hacerme sentir débil. Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás tú o Shikamaru me traicionarían de ninguna manera. Estoy… no, estamos como estamos ahora gracias a ustedes y a sus padres —sonrió con una profunda gratitud mientras daba un rápido vistazo a la niña que traía en brazos, dando a entender que se refería son el gran apoyo de amabas, al igual en el proceso de haber integrado a sus dos hermanos en su vida— Se merecen tener una vida con las personas que aman sin tener algún rencor en ellas y tú estás a días de comenzar esa etapa. Por otra parte, creo que luego de tu luna de miel debemos hacer de casamenteras para nuestro _perezoso_ , debo invertir mis meses de descanso en algo productivo, ¿verdad? —aquella posibilidad de buscar a alguien para su amigo causó que ambas rieran por unos segundos— Entonces… ¿podemos pasar está página y buscar nuestra felicidad, tía Ten-ten? —preguntó con una voz más aguda, fingiendo ser lo más parecido que podía a la de un bebé, mientras la sostenía para que la castaña enfrente a su hija, en vez de a ella.

—Lo intentaré por ti y tu loquísima madre… no prometo mucho, pero si voy a buscar nuestra felicidad. ¿Está bien, Maki? —tomando las dos manitas de Maki, Ten-ten preguntó también con voz de "bebé" a la menor.

—Mamá quiere un rotundo sí, pero por el momento alcanza —contesto "Maki", mientras se movía felizmente, cómo si supiera de lo que estaban hablando. La felicidad repentina que mostraba ella al escuchar esa respuesta no pudo hacer otra cosa que sacar unas sonrisas y risas en las dos mujeres. Aquella pequeña tenía la facultad de actuar en los momentos perfectos según la situación.

…

En otro lado de la ciudad, para ser más específicos, en un hogar del clan Hyuga, las cosas parecían ser lo más alejado que se podía imaginar de un olvidar y perdonar.

—¡Son tú hija y nieto, tío! —exclamó Neji, todavía enojado por el sermón que le dio instantes anteriores por su gran error de traer a Hinata al país— Son tú sangre, ¿cómo no puedes aceptarlos después de alejarla tantos años de ti, de mi tía, de Hanabi?

Había decidido decirles esa tarde del regreso de Hinata al país y, también, de su intención de que vuelva a la familia. No esperaba que la recibiera con los brazos abierto, eso era claro, pero esperaba más predisposición para escuchar. Apenas había mencionado su nombre y se negó al querer saber algo de ella.

Si su tía o Hanabi estuvieran participando, de seguro insistirían junto a él para que la cabeza dura de tío cambiara su pensar… aunque eso pudiese ser peor para ellas, su intención no era separar más su familia, sino unirlas, por ese motivo se lo comunicaría luego.

—Neji, escucha —la seriedad innata que caracterizaba a su tío se mostró luego de la sorpresa que se había llevado al escuchar que su hija estaba muy cerca suyo— Debes velar por tu matrimonio e hija, no busques ser el puente en una relación que claramente se terminó. Recuerda que estas en la mira de todo el clan —aquello no le gustó nada oír. Claro que sabía que casi todo el clan tenía sus propios comentarios de su situación, pero lo aceptaban sin más porque su abuelo lo aprobó. No obstante, lo de Hinata era una historia más difícil de digerir.

Sabe que su tío, a su manera, busca protegerlo, lo ve como un hijo. Por eso actuó para protegerlo y buscar la custodia de Maki en conjunto a su padre, pero había ganado junto a Sakura.

Ahora no sólo tendría a su tío, sino también a todo el clan siguiendo sus movimientos. No se hubiera arriesgado a traer de nuevo a Hinata a costa de que no aceptasen su matrimonio o a su hija si no tuviera la fe que, aunque cueste más de un enfrentamiento, heridas y desilusiones, aquel tema podía solucionarse y, de nuevo, podía estar la paz en su familia.

Puede sonar un tanto egoísta al intentar apoyarse en su futura esposa, en sus amigos y colegas, en la madre de su hija, pero lo intentaría. Después de todo, aquellos también eran, de un modo u otro, parte de _su_ familia.

* * *

 **¡Hola gente bella! ^-^7**

 **Al fin, apareciéndome por aquí... y perdón. Creo que no hay un solo capítulo de ni una historia que tenga que no este disculpándome por mi gran retraso... No lo presumo, sino que me recrimino por ello.**

 **En fin, mil disculpas por tardar... no sé, ¿tres meses? o casi por ese tiempo. Pero entre muchas cosas que me pasan de todos los ámbitos, familiar, emocional, de la facultad, etc... no me sentía estable con nada a mi alrededor (más estos últimos días). Y por eso estoy algo dudosa de cómo salio todo el cap, tal vez se lea un poco raro en la forma de lectura en algunos momentos (cosa que el sabado modifique porque me sentía un tanto mejor para darme cuenta de los ascos de expresiones que usé... sí, así tanto)**

 **Pero, en fin, espero concentrarme en "curarme" o pasar esta crisis que me afectaba, más emocionalmente ahora, y relajarme y poner toda la imaginación que a veces tengo para seguir con esta, como con las otras historias. Aunque no lo parezca, el buscar expresar de alguna manera lo que los personajes sienten o deben sentir me ayuda a darme más rapido cuenta de lo que está mal en mi y no buscar la culpa en otros.**

 **Bueno, sacando mi momento de descarga allí arriba, a los comentarios! *-*/**

 **Arella96:** veo que se ansía ver a Sakura con alguien, y Gaara tiene todo lo que necesita (y más) para rellenar ese "alguien", no obstante, espero llenar sus espectativas con los personajes que, tal vez no son tan usados en las historias, normalmente, pero que a mi me llegaron lo suficiente como para hacerlos tomar un papel importante en la historia (y creeme que no hablo de Gaara) Pero sí, te puedo decir que se verá algo de ellos dos, de qué manera, eso tendrá que esperar a verse :3 Oh, no, para nada, no me ofendo en lo absoluto. Es más, me agrada tu actitud, sigue así. Puede que después esos sentimientos cambien, porque todos tienen un gran secreto que no se sabe... ;)

 **SabakuNoSakura:** jajaja, Sasuke no es tan Sasuke como se lo conoce en el anime, eso desde ya. De hecho, ninguno lo es de los personajes, es como un OoC. Oh, ese azabache definitivamente va a ver de lo que se perdió y va a tener su consecuencia y desarrollo, eso puedo jurarlo. Gracias por los animos y espero que te vaya a ti también lo mejor posible!

 **Ces:** pues por tu tardanza yo también me tarde... :v Ok, era mentira, me tarde por lo que ya dije allí arriba, así que ni te preocupes de ello. Te adverti de que dejes de leer el futuro de la historia, a la próxima tarjeta roja, por ahora una amarilla -.- Pero sh... no es tan así las cosas, es interesante ver la actitud que ella desea mostrar y la que luego le sale a ella por... motivo muy fundados. Pues... me salió así, no es mucho, pero es algo. En si, no fue como lo pensé en el pasado, pero me pareció más interesante esa pelea, da más misterios a cosas que ni siquiera se pueden imaginar. En fin, me casi enferme dos veces, de hecho, me tarde como una semana porque estaba entre que me enfermó completamente y no, por ello prefería estar en cama hasta estar casi al 100 y poder quedarme hasta deshora de la noche para avanzar en la historia. Pero casi son 8000 palabras, así que espero compensar con ello un poco por la tardanza. Tu también te cuidas!

 **Y bueno, espero remediar un poquito la tardanza con este cap que es... medianamente largo.**

 **¡Gracias por los Reviews, Favs y Follows de todos, se los aprecia muchísimo, de verdad, me ayudan a distraerme con los comentarios! :')**

 **Disculpas por las faltas de ortografía y gramática que puedan encontrar por allí (?**

 **¡Nos leemos, espero, pronto!**

 ***-*7**

* * *

Actualización: 29/07/2019.


End file.
